Heart
by Ebby Kim
Summary: [Chapter 7 Update] Jung Yunho terkejut bukan main ketika diserahi seorang bayi mungil manis sewaktu baru datang ke perusahaannya. Terlebih penyerahan itu terjadi di lobby kantor. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yunho? Siapakah orang yang menyerahkan si bayi dan apa alasannya? / YunJae Fanfict / MPreg / DLDR - RnR
1. Chapter 1

Warning : BL, MPreg, Typo, OOC tingkat dewa, Gaje, dan Aneh. Yang nggak suka silahkan _close_, jangan dibaca daripada _flame_..

**Ebby's Stories Line :**

** – ****_Heart _(Prolog)**** –**

Pagi yang cerah–awan-awan bergumpal membentuk sesuatu dan warna langit yang biru–membuat setiap orang bersemangat menjalani kegiatan mereka hari ini. Terlihat dari betapa sibuknya para penduduk yang tengah memulai aktivitasnya. Sungguh hari yang menyenangkan. Tak terkecuali bagi mereka yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar Seoul, _Buyong Group_–perusahaan produksi yang sudah melebarkan sayapnya di berbagai penjuru dunia sehingga banyak mendirikan perusahaan cabang. Tak ada yang tidak mengenali perusahaan ini mengingat betapa agresifnya mereka dalam meningkatkan laba yang setidaknya menaikkan perekonomian Korea.

Pemilik dari _Buyong Group_ pun menjadi sorotan banyak media. Menjadi salah satu orang terpandang di Seoul. Apalagi karena beliau sendiri yang turun tangan menangani perusahaan besar tersebut. Sosoknya yang dikenal ramah dan beribawa sangat disegani oleh para karyawan perusahaannya, termasuk orang-orang yang mengenalinya–meskipun mereka tak berhubungan langsung dengan beliau. Yah.. Mr. Jung (begitu memanggilnya) sebetulnya merupakan pribadi yang hangat.

Sementara perusahaan _Buyong Group_ sendiri adalah perusahaan turun-temurun milik keluarga Jung. Bergerak di berbagai bidang (yang membuatnya cepat menguasai pasar) seperti, produksi, penerbitan dan entertainment. Perusahaan induknya berada di Seoul dikelola langsung oleh si pemilik. Gedung tinggi–menyerupai pencakar langit–dengan aksitektur yang menawan serta mewah membuatnya terlihat berbeda dibanding geduntg-gedung yang lain. Yah inilah _Buyong Group_.

Namun ketentraman pagi hari di gedung perusahaan _Buyong Group_ sedikit terusik ketika seorang tamu bertanya dengan ketus pada _staff_ resepsionis. Tamu yang tak dikenali seorang _namja_ atau _yeoja_–sebab mengenakan pakaian super tebal juga seperti tengah memeluk sesuatu di tangannya serta wajahnya yang manis namun menunjukkan kekesalan tingkat tinggi. _Staff_ resepsionis itu membungkukkan badannya mencoba ramah.

"_Jweisonghamnida_, anda mencari siapa dan apakah sudah membuat janji?" tanya _staff_ resepsionis yang memiliki _name tag_ Tiffany Hwang dengan nada lembut. Janji yang dipegang semua karyawan, harus menunjukkan sopan santun pada setiap orang yang berada dalam gedung–tak perduli siapa itu.

Si tamu mendengus mendengarnya. Huh, menyebalkan. "Jung Yunho! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

"_Jweisongeyo_, Jung _bujangnim_ belum ada di tempat. Apa anda sudah membuat janji?" Tiffany menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai tanda hormat.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya sebentar! Tak perlu membuat janji." Jawab ketus si tamu yang membuat Tiffany ingin mengelus dada, sedangkan _staff_ resepsionis lain yang ada di sebelah Tiffany sudah menggerutu tanpa suara. Tamu yang menyusahkan.

Sekali lagi Tiffany menundukkan kepala kemudian menatap si tamu. "Jika anda ingin bertemu dengan Jung _bujangnim_ harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu. Begitu prosedurnya."

Si tamu tampak tak senang dengan penuturan Tiffany, wajahnya yang manis itu mengeras. Gemerutuk giginya terdengar cukup keras. Rasanya ingin melempar _staff_ resepsionis menyebalkan itu keluar gedung dan menginjak-injaknya. _Well_, hanya keinginan terpendam karena tak mungkin ia melakukannya. Bisa masuk penjara, itu tindakan kriminal.

Mereka tidak sadar kalau orang yang dibicarakan sudah masuk ke dalam gedung dan sedikit mendengar pertengkaran yang cukup menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di lobby _Buyong Group_. Jung Yunho beserta Mr. Jung–ayah sekaligus atasannya–berjalan menghampiri meja resepsionis ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Pagi-pagi membuat keributan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mr. Jung membuat Tiffany dan temannya terkesiap kemudian membungkuk memberikan hormat pada boss mereka, sedangkan si tamu cuma memandang saja tak menunjukkan respon apapun. Mr. Jung menatap si tamu yang malah mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dia.." Tiffany tak tahu harus menyebut apa pada orang yang berdiri di depannya. Tuan atau Nyonya? Tidak jelas, apalagi dengan wajah itu. "Ingin bertemu dengan Jung _bujangnim_."

"_Na_?" Yunho menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi bingung diikuti lirikan mata Mr. Jung. "_Waeyo_?"

Si tamu mengarahkan tatapannya pada _namja_ tampan yang berdiri di sebelah Mr. Jung. Wajah itu serta raut mukanya seketika membangkitkan amarah juga kekecewaan yang sejak lama mengendap dalam hatinya. Matanya memerah dan dadanya terasa sesak. Bibir berwarna merah itu terlihat bergetar. Menangis, dia ingin memangis. Tapi di depan mereka semua? Tidak! Ia ingat tujuan utamanya mendatangi perusahaan besar ini. Tenangkan dirimu, batinnya.

Dia mendekati Yunho kemudian menyerahkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi ia peluk yang refleks diterima oleh lelaki tampan itu, lalu berjalan menuju pintu masuk gedung. Dadanya semakin sesak, air mata yang berusaha ia tahan tanpa komando langsung menuruni pipinya. Isakan pun lolos dari bibir _cherry_nya yang berwarna merah merekah itu. Ini sudah benar, tindakan yang ia ambil benar. Tidak boleh menyesal. Ini benar. Katanya dalam hati meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Yunho yang terkejut dan tak mengerti apa yang terjadi mencoba melihat sesuatu yang kini berada dalam gendongannya. Disibaknya kain berwarna putih itu dan sontak matanya membelalak sempurna, diikuti Mr. Jung yang mengangakan mulutnya dan kedua _staff_ resepsionis menjerit kaget. Mereka terkejut melihat sosok mungil yang tengah menutup matanya di gendongan Yunho.

"Ba-bayi..?" ujar Yunho terbata karena masih _shock_. Dia berbalik melihat punggung orang yang memberinya seorang bayi hampir mendekati pintu masuk gedung. "Y-ya! Hey! Apa maksudnya ini, hah? Kau! Berhenti!" teriaknya lantang.

Bayi yang berada dalam gendongan Yunho bergerak pelan, tidurnya terganggu karena teriakan barusan tapi tak terbangun. Orang yang diteriaki Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Beberapa saat semuanya cuma diam menyaksikan kejadian ini tanpa ada yang berani berkata satu kata pun, bahkan Mr. Jung membungkam mulutnya. Tamu tadi memutar tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang berlinangan air mata terlihat jelas.

"_Geu aegi, neo_-_ya_.." ucapnya pelan sembari menghapus air matanya yang membasahi wajahnya. [bayi itu, anakmu]

Lagi, semua yang berada di lobby dibuat tercengang karena penuturan si tamu itu. Apalagi Yunho dan Mr. Jung. Ayah dan anak ini sama-sama menunjukkan raut muka keterkejutan dan tidak percaya. Yunho menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat bayi mungil dalam gendongannya. Kulitnya yang putih pucat–seputih susu–tanpa noda, matanya.. hidung mancung dan bibir berbentuk hati yang sudah jelas mirip sekali dengan bentuk bibir Yunho. Tapi, tidak mungkin!

"Ja-jangan bercanda!" kata Yunho. "Aku tidak mengenalmu, bayi ini bukan anakku. Cepat kemari dan ambil kembali anakmu!" imbuhnya.

Sebulir air mata jatuh tepat di pipinya. Sakit? Jangan tanya, sangat. Bibirnya yang bergetar melengkung membentuk senyuman tipis. Senyum yang menyiratkan kepahitan. "Aku cukup menderita karena dirimu. Mengandung dan melahirkan.. apa itu masih kurang?"

Tangannya menghapus air mata yang mengalir tadi dan tanpa berkata lagi ia membalikkan badan lalu berlari keluar dari gedung perusahaan induk _Buyong Group_. Semuanya yang memandangnya diam. Hening dan tak ada yang bergerak dari posisi masing-masing sampai terdengar helaan napas dari Mr. Jung. _Namja_ yang sudah menginjak kepala empat itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho, memberi isyarat pada anaknya untuk mengikutinya yang berjalan ke arah pintu masuk.

Yunho yang tak tahu lagi berbuat apa cuma mengikuti langkah ayahnya. Sungguh, kepalanya terasa berat sekarang. Kejadian barusan menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Siapa orang itu? Kenapa memberikannya bayi? Apa maksud dari perkataannya? Apa benar ia ayah dari bayi yang digendongnya? Bagaimana bisa? Yunho tak tahu jawabannya. Dilihatnya bayi mungil itu masih asik dengan dunia mimpi, tampaknya tak terganggu sama sekali.

Sementara mereka yang ditinggalkan di lobby kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Tak akan ada yang membuka mulut atau sekedar membicarakan masalah tadi. Mereka punya sumpah pada perusahaan dan mereka bukanlah orang-orang rendahan yang akan membicarakan kejadian seperti itu, cukup tahu dan menunggu konfirmasi selanjutnya. Pegawai yang dapat diandalkan, bukan? Begitulah yang bekerja di _Buyong Group_.

**~xXXx~**

**a/n :** eotteoke? apakah layak untuk dilanjutkan?

dapat ide waktu lagi nyuci piring.. #duagh

hehehe.. semoga suka ^^

adakah yang mau review?


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : BL, MPreg, Typo, OOC tingkat dewa, Gaje, dan Aneh. Yang nggak suka silahkan _close_, jangan dibaca daripada _flame_..

**Ebby's Stories Line :**

** – ****_Heart_**** –**

Suasana di kediaman Jung tampak seperti biasanya. Para pengurus kebun sibuk dengan kegiatannya begitu pula dengan _maid-maid_ yang mengurusi rumah. Namun jauh berbeda bila melihat ke dalam ruang tengah rumah. Orang-orang yang berada di sana belum membuka suara semenjak Mr. Jung menceritakan kenapa ia pulang sangat cepat juga mengenai bayi yang dibawa oleh Yunho. Mrs. Jung memperhatikan bayi mungil itu sembari tangannya mengusap-usap pipi si bayi yang belum bangun.

Manis sekali, batinnya. Melupakan kenyataan kalau anak semata wayangnya akan menjadi tersangka dari sesuatu yang dapat mempermalukan keluarga mereka. Bayi mungil itu sudah merebut semua perhatiannya. Diraihnya lengan si bayi, menggenggamnya pelan dan menciumnya. Aroma khas bayi tercium. Seolah memutar waktu saat ia baru melahirkan anaknya, rasanya sangat menyenangkan, bahagia dan hidupnya terasa lengkap. Bayi itu kembali menghangatkan dadanya.

Mr. Jung dan Yunho mengamati apa yang dilakukan oleh Mrs. Jung. Kelihatannya sangat menyukai si bayi. Sebetulnya Mr. Jung juga tertarik pada bayi manis itu, ingin sekali menyentuhnya dan menggendongnya. Tapi.. mengingat masalah mengenai bayi itu belum selesai, beliau tak bisa melakukannya. Dihembuskan napasnya kemudian menatap anaknya.

"Jelaskan semuanya." Kata Mr. Jung.

Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya melihat sang _appa_ menatapnya. "Sudah ku katakan, aku tak mengenalinya. Sungguh!"

"Lalu kenapa dia bilang itu anakmu?" tanya Mr. Jung. "Tak mungkin dia datang ke perusahaan dan menyerahkan bayi itu tanpa alasan. Kalau kau memang bukan ayahnya, dia pasti tak melakukan itu." Lanjutnya.

"_Appa_~" Yunho merasa terpojok. Apa yang dikatakan ayahnya memang benar, tapi ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Ia benar-benar tidak mengenali orang tadi. Bertemu saja baru tadi pagi. "Atau dia ingin memeras kita.. mengaku-ngaku kalau bayi itu anakku." Simpulnya asal-asalan.

'Tuk'

Mr. Jung menjitak kepala Yunho. Bisa-bisanya anaknya itu berpikiran negatif di saat seperti ini. Bukannya membantu mencari solusi, malah membuat kesal. Apa gunanya sertifikat yang memuat nilai-nilai terbaik putranya itu di berbagai bidang dipajang di ruang tengah kalau masalah ini dipikirkan tidak dengan kepala dingin? Rasanya ingin menjitak Yunho lagi.

"Kalian jangan bicara dengan suara keras. Lihat, dia mulai menangis.." kata Mrs. Jung menginterupsi perdebatan suami dan anaknya. Diraihnya tubuh kecil tak berdaya itu ke dalam dekapannya, menggendongnya dan mengayunkannya pelan.

"Huks.. huks.." isak tangis dari si bayi mulai terdengar.

"_Aigoo_~ apa kau lapar, hum? _Jankanman_.." Mr. Jung berlalu dari ruang tengah meninggalkan dua _namja_ berstatuskan suami dan anaknya yang memandanginya.

Lagi, Mr. Jung menghela napas lelah. "Kau cari orang itu dan bawa kemari. Jangan pulang sebelum kau menemukannya." Titah sang kepala rumah tangga kemudian berjalan menyusul istrinya ke arah dapur.

"_Mwo_? _Appa_!" Yunho ingin protes, tapi ayahnya sama sekali tak mendengarkan. "Hash.." dengusnya lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Mencari orang tadi? Oh ayolah, Seoul bukan kota kecil. Dimana dia harus mencari orang yang memberinya bayi itu? Huh, benar-benar merepotkan.

**~xXXx~**

Jendela yang tertutup dan cahaya lampu meja yang redup membuat keadaan dalam ruang kecil itu remang-remang. Sesosok orang tampak duduk di tepi ranjang dekat lampu berada. Tubuhnya bergetar, air matanya yang membanjir terus mengalir tanpa henti membuat kantung matanya kian membengkak serta bibir merahnya yang meloloskan isakan. Membuat ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Kedua tangannya memegang suatu benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam. Sebuah ponsel. Dimana _wallpaper_ ponsel tersebut adalah seorang bayi mungil yang sedang tersenyum.

"Kyun_ie_.. Kyun_ie_.." ucapnya berulang-ulang sambil menangis. Ada suatu perasaan tak rela memenuhi ruang hatinya. Tentu saja, siapa rela berpisah dengan buah hatinya? Itu yang dirasakannya. Ingin kembali mendekap bayi kecilnya, menggendongnya dan bermain bersama. Tapi bayi itu sudah berada di tempat lain sekarang. "Kyun_ie_ _baby_.."

Seorang _namja_ yang sebenarnya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar sejak lima belas menit lalu tak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Menghibur? Bagaimana caranya? Apalagi ia tahu penyebab kesedihan yang dialami oleh temannya itu. Dihela napasnya sebentar kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar yang agak gelap ini dan duduk di sebelah temannya. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggung bergetar itu.

"_Hyung_.. _uljima_, _ne_? _Uljimarayo_.." katanya terus mengusap punggung kecil itu. Hati Junsu–namanya–juga ikut sakit melihat teman yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara ini begitu sedih.

"Aku merindukan _uri _Kyun_ie_, Su-_ie_.." balas Jaejoong sembari mengusap permukaan layar ponselnya. Air matanya jatuh di atas layar ponsel itu mengaburkan gambar senyum si bayi. Kenapa rasanya seolah-olah sebagian dirinya ikut pergi ketika bayi itu sudah tak ada dalam genggamannya lagi?

Junsu merapatkan dirinya pada Jaejoong. "_Arraseo_.. tapi _hyung_ sendiri 'kan yang memutuskan ini. _Uljima_~"

Isak tangis Jaejoong makin menjadi-jadi. Benar. Ia yang memutuskan semuanya. Memberikan bayinya pada orang lain. Dipeluknya ponsel miliknya, menaikkan kakinya ke atas ranjang lalu menekuk dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kakinya. "Aku orang paling jahat di dunia ini.. aku jahat! Sungguh jahat! Kyun_ie_.." tangis Jaejoong sedikit teredam, tapi getaran tubuhnya makin kuat.

Tangan Junsu masih setia mengusap punggung Jaejoong. "_Hyung_, _uljimayo_.. bukankah besok kau akan pergi ke rumah orang tuamu? Berhentilah menangis."

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Junsu dengan muka serta mata yang berair. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia langsung menghambur memeluk Junsu membuat _namja_ imut itu sedikit terkejut namun akhirnya membalas pelukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong kembali menangis dalam pelukan Junsu, menyalahkan dirinya dan masa lalunya. Hanya menangis yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang.

**~xXXx~**

"Hash.. kemana aku harus mencarinya?" tanya Yunho untuk dirinya sendiri sembari mengarahkan matanya pada jalanan yang ia lewati. Yah, ia memutuskan mencari orang yang telah memberikan bayi padanya. Dia juga membutuhkan penjelasan secara rinci, asalan orang itu. Seenaknya saja melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat namanya tercemar.

Mobil mewah milik Jung Yunho melaju secara perlahan-lahan di jalan raya kota Seoul. Matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, fokus memperhatikan sekitarnya sambil berdoa menemukan orang yang ia cari. Namun pencarian yang ia mulai sejak tiga belas jam lalu belum menghasilkan apapun. Hanya lelah yang ia dapatkan. Punggung dan lehernya pegal juga matanya yang mulai mengantuk.

Hash.. Yunho benar-benar kesal. Kalau ia menemukan orang itu, tak perduli, dia akan langsung memasukkannya ke penjara dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik dan pemerasan. Huh, tunggu saja pembalasan Jung Yunho. Tangannya memijat keningnya pelan yang terasa sedikit pusing. Mana dia tidak boleh pulang ke rumah sebelum menemukan orang itu. Hah, merepotkan. Yunho melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Jam sebelas malam.

Kemana dia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya? Menginap di hotel? Menghamburkan uang. Ah.. Yunho ingat. Senyum sumringah terpajang di wajahnya, langsung ia menekan pedal gas dengan kakinya sehingga laju mobilnya bertambah. Walaupun tak diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah, tapi ia masih memiliki seseorang yang bisa dimintai bantuan. Tak mau membuang waktu lama karena tubuhnya juga sudah sangat lelah, Yunho mempercepat laju mobilnya di jalan raya.

Sampai di tempat tujuan, Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_ kemudian keluar dari mobil. Melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung. Ia naik lift menuju lantai tujuh. Setelah keluar dari lift, Yunho berjalan di lorong yang lumayan panjang sembari melihat nomor-nomor yang terpajang di pintu dan ia berhenti di pintu bernomor 56. Ditekannya bel yang ada di dekat pintu beberapa kali.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu terbuka memperlihat orang dari dalam apartmen. Seorang _namja_ dengan rambut acak-acakan dan mata setengah tertutup. Sepertinya kegiatan tidurnya terganggu. Yunho tertawa geli melihat sahabatnya itu dalam keadaan tak menentu.

"Yoochun_ie_.."

Eh? Mata _namja_ yang dipanggil Yoochun itu terbuka lebar. "Yunho _hyung_? Sedang apa disini?"

"Kau tak mempersilahkan aku masuk? Aku ingin menginap di tempatmu." Kata Yunho.

Yoochun mengangguk paham dan menggeser tubuhnya lalu membuka lebar pintu apartmennya. Dilambai-lambaikan tangannya memberi kode pada Yunho untuk langsung masuk. Setelah _namja_ bermata musang itu masuk, Yoochun menutup pintu apartmennya lagi dan menguncinya. Ia menguap lebar tanda mengantuk. Yah, tentu saja. Dia baru saja sampai di dunia mimpi sudah terganggu dengan bunyi bel yang sangat menyebalkan.

"_Hyung_ mau minum apa?" tanya Yoochun sambil menguap lagi. Matanya kini terpejam tak kuat menahan kantuk. Yunho yang melihatnya merasa kasihan.

"Lanjutkan saja tidurmu, aku juga mau tidur. Pinjam sofamu." Katanya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa empuk milik Yoochun. Melepaskan jas yang melekat di tubuhnya, membuka beberapa kancing dari kemejanya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya. Ah~ rasanya nyaman sekali.

Yoochun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "U-um.. _jaljayo_ _hyung_." Ucapnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk tidur.

**~xXXx~**

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, matahari belum menduduki singgasananya dan hawa dingin masih menyerang penduduk Seoul sehingga kebanyakan memilih bergelung di bawah selimut masing-masing. Namun keadaan pagi yang cukup dingin ini tak diperdulikan oleh dua orang _namja_ yang baru saja keluar dari gedung apartmen sederhana sembari salah satunya menyeret sebuah koper berwarna hitam yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Mereka berdua berdiri di depan pintu gedung memperhatikan sekitar yang sangat sepi, belum ada yang memulai aktivitas.

"Apa sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu, _hyung_? Perjalanan ke Busan memakan waktu lebih dari empat jam." Junsu menatap _namja_ di sebelahnya meminta persetujuan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada orang kecuali mereka berdua.

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak. Tidak ada salahnya. "Eum.. baiklah."

"Tapi sepagi ini apa ada toko makanan atau café yang buka? Warung tenda pun pasti sudah tutup." Katanya masih sibuk melihat-lihat sekeliling. "Kita jalan saja dulu _hyung_, mungkin bisa menemukan pedagang yang menjual makanan." Ajaknya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Sambil menarik kopernya, ia dan _namja_ bersuara lumba-lumba yang telah dianggapnya seperti adik berjalan bersama di jalan yang dikhususkan untuk pejalan kaki. Hawa yang dingin membuat mereka mengeratkan _jacket_ dan mantel yang membalut tubuh masing-masing. Di sepanjang jalan tak mereka temukan toko-toko makanan yang buka. Kenapa lama sekali? Apa memang jam bukanya agak siang? Pikir Junsu.

Junsu menghembuskan napasnya. "Aku merindukan Kyun_ie_."

_Namja_ berparas cantik di samping Junsu tersentak. Detakan jantungnya mulai mengencang karena perkataan Junsu barusan. Kyun_ie_.. bayi mungilnya yang sudah tak berada dalam pelukannya. Ia pun merindukannya, sangat. Perasaan tak enak kembali merasuki hati Jaejoong. Apa tindakannya memberikan bayi manis itu pada orang lain benar? Kalau benar, tak mungkin jantung dan hatinya seakan menyiratkan keberatan? Tapi.. jika pun bayi itu bersamanya, hidupnya tak akan bahagia. Pergolakan batin terjadi lagi. Jaejoong.. ingin memeluk bayinya.

"Biasanya setiap pagi aku mendengar tangisannya dan suaramu yang berusaha menenangkan Kyun_ie_.. _geundae_, pagi ini sepi sekali." Kata Junsu menerawang mengingat bagaimana paginya terusik karena tangisan nyaring seorang bayi, namun hal itu tak membuatnya kesal–malah ingin sekali mencubit pipi gembul si bayi.

Jaejoong sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Junsu karena ia juga merasakannya, bahkan melebihi _namja_ imut di sampingnya. Biasanya dia tak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang. Suara tangisan Kyun_ie_-nya yang karena kepanasan, lapar atau popoknya basah selalu membuat Jaejoong terjaga. Dia juga lebih sering tidak tidur. Tapi semua itu tak membuatnya kelelahan. Semangat Jaejoong akan kembali bila melihat tawa dan senyum si bayi. Anak yang dilahirkannya dengan susah payah.

Jika mengingat itu semua, ingin Jaejoong mengambil anaknya kembali. Mendekapnya dan tak akan memberikannya pada siapapun. Dia akan menjaganya, membesarkannya walau hanya seorang diri. Tapi kenyataan yang ada menghancurkan harapan Jaejoong. Menghidupi dirinya sendiri dia tak mampu, bagaimana cara untuk membesarkan anaknya yang kebutuhannya pasti akan meningkat seiring waktu berjalan. Hah.. hidup ini memang kejam, terlebih bagi mereka yang memang tak memiliki apa-apa.

"Kenapa _hyung_ harus memberikan Kyun_ie_ pada mereka? Kenapa tak menjaganya sendiri?" tanya Junsu menunjukkan ketidakrelaannya atas keputusan yang diambil Jaejoong. Sedikitnya ia tahu masalah yang dialami _hyung_nya itu, tapi tak pernah benar-benar mengerti semuanya.

Jaejoong menghembuskan napas sebentar. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaanku. Selama ini kau yang membiayaiku. Aku banyak berhutang padamu. _Mian_.. karena terlalu banyak merepotkanmu. Nanti pasti akan kubayar semua."

"_Hyung_~" Junsu merasa tak enak hati mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. "_Saenggakaji hajima_.. aku tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Aku justru senang karena kehadiranmu dan Kyun_ie_, kalian keluargaku." Ditarik kedua ujung bibirnya, tersenyum.

"_Gomawo_.." ucap Jaejoong pelan sembari mengulas senyum di bibir _cherry_ merahnya. Tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa lagi. _Namja_ imut itu sudah terlalu baik dan banyak menolongnya. Ingin membalas, tapi dengan cara apa? Selama ini dia hanya merepotkan saja. Jaejoong bertekad dalam hatinya, kalau ia sukses nanti maka kesuksesannya akan dibagi kepada Junsu. Dia tak mau menjadi orang yang tak tahu terima kasih.

Hening. Baik Junsu maupun Jaejoong sama-sama merapatkan bibir. Diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Berjalan terus ke depan dengan tujuan mencari pedagang makanan untuk mengisi perut pagi ini. Tak memperdulikan sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berjalan pelan di ujung sana mengarah kepada mereka. Yah.. mana mereka perduli, pastinya tak mengenal orang itu. Keduanya terus mengeratkan _jacket_ dan mantel tebal yang mereka kenakan karena hawa dingin makin mendominasi. Apa mungkin hari ini cuaca tidak bersahabat?

Sementara seorang _namja_ yang mengemudikan mobil mewah itu menyipitkan matanya begitu melihat dua orang berjalan di jalan khusus pejalan kaki. Yang mengenakan mantel panjang itu.. ah, Yunho–si pengemudi mobil–seketika membesarkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka. Tak disangkanya pencarian yang ia lakukan pagi-pagi buta begini membuahkan hasil. Segera diinjaknya pedal gas lebih kuat sehingga mobilnya melaju cukup kencang menghampiri dua orang itu.

Jaejoong dan Junsu mengernyitkan dahi melihat sebuah mobil berhenti di dekat mereka. Keduanya juga menghentikan langkah karena merasa heran. Ada apa? Pikir mereka. Si pengemudi mobil keluar dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang sontak melebarkan mata indahnya. _Namja_ itu.. kenapa ada di sini? Berjalan ke arahnya? Mau apa? Belum sempat pertanyaan yang diajukan otaknya terjawab, tangan Jaejoong yang bebas sudah di tarik oleh Yunho dan menyeretnya menjauh dari Junsu.

Junsu yang kaget melihat Jaejoong ditarik begitu saja, refleks menahan tangan _namja_ cantik itu yang memegang pegangan koper. "Ya! Mau kau bawa kemana _hyung_ku?!" teriaknya.

Yunho terdiam. Ditolehkan kepalanya memandang Junsu meminta penjelasan. "_Hyung_?"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ bermata musang itu, Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memandang si _namja_ tajam. Tak rela Jaejoong dibawa pergi. Yunho jadi makin pusing setelah mendengar _namja_ yang menahan tangan orang yang dicarinya mengatakan kata '_hyung_', tapi dia belum mau memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir. Segera Yunho menarik lagi tangan si _namja_ cantik, membuka pintu mobilnya kemudian mendorong _namja_ itu agar masuk. Ditutupnya pintu mobil, mengambil koper yang ia yakini milik _namja_ berparas cantik tersebut dan memasukkannya ke kursi penumpang di belakang.

Tanpa memperdulikan seruan _namja_ yang berusaha menghalanginya, Yunho masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan langsung melajukannya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah membawa orang itu ke rumah dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang bayi berserta alasan dan tujuannya menyerahkan bayi itu ke tangan Yunho. Mengingatnya lagi membuat kepala _namja_ bermarga Jung ini ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke stir saking peningnya. Semua masalah ini terjadi terlalu mendadak.

Yunho melirik seseorang di sebelahnya yang menundukkan kepala sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas. Untuk sesaat dia mengakui orang itu memiliki paras yang sangat menawan. Kulitnya yang putih, tubuhnya kecil yang sepertinya akan cocok mengenakan pakaian jenis apapun lalu rambutnya yang agak panjang berwarna hitam mempermanis lekuk wajahnya. Hash.. apa yang ia pikirkan?! Yunho mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena terpesona pada orang yang belum dikenalinya. Dia mempercepat laju mobilnya agar cepat sampai di rumah.

**~xXXx~**

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah, Yunho langsung menarik lagi tangan orang yang dibawanya memasuki rumah yang terlihat sepi–masih pagi. Sedangkan Jaejoong cuma bisa mengikuti saja. Jujur, sekarang jantungnya sedang bekerja di atas normal. Dia takut. Apakah ia akan dimasukkan ke penjara? Di hukum karena tindakannya yang mempermalukan keluarga terpandang? Memang perbuatannya bisa dikatakan sebagai pencemaran nama baik. Ia terus berdoa dalam hatinya, semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk.

"_Appa_! _Eomma_!" teriak Yunho keras setibanya di ruang keluarga dekat kamar orang tuanya. Tangannya masih mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

Tak lama, Mr. dan Mrs. Jung keluar dari kamar mereka masih mengenakan piyama yang artinya terbangun dari tidur mereka. Pasangan suami-istri ini menghampiri Yunho yang membawa seseorang yang tampak ketakutan. Raut wajah Jaejoong yang menunjukkan ketakutan itu seketika berubah kala melihat Mrs. Jung menggendong seorang bayi mungil manis yang tengah terlelap. Sepertinya tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Rasa rindu yang membuncah dalam hatinya mendorongnya bergerak mendekati Mrs. Jung. Namun baru satu langkah, Jaejoong berhenti. Tak mungkin ia mengambil bayinya dari tangan Nyonya rumah di keadaan begini.

"Aku membawanya." Kata Yunho datar.

"Duduk dulu." Suruh Mr. Jung. Mereka semua menuruti perintah sang kepala keluarga dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga ini. Jaejoong duduk di _single_ sofa, dihadapannya Mr. Jung. Sedangkan Yunho duduk di sebelah Mr. Jung–di samping kanan Jaejoong–dan Mrs. Jung di samping kiri Jaejoong.

Sesekali Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya ke bayi yang tidur dalam dekapan Mrs. Jung. Bayinya.. keadaannya baik-baik saja, berarti keluarga ini menjaganya dengan baik. Ia mengucap syukur dalam hatinya karena bisa melihat Kyun_ie_-nya tidak kekurangan apapun. Sementara itu belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mr. Jung dan Yunho memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jaejoong yang tampak jelas ingin mendekap bayi yang digendong oleh Mrs. Jung.

"Sekarang jelaskan semuanya. Kenapa kau memberikan bayi itu kepadaku? Katamu bayi itu anakku." Sembur Yunho yang rasa penasarannya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Ingin mendapat penjelasan secepat mungkin.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Apa dia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu? Bagaimana jika alasannya tak dapat diterima? Kemungkinan besar orang-orang yang mengitarinya ini tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang mungkin ia utarakan. Pasti ia akan langsung dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa karena alasan yang tidak logis sama sekali. Bagaimana ini? Jemari Jaejoong sibuk memilin-milin ujung mantelnya untuk mengurangi kecemasan dalam hatinya, tapi sesungguhnya tak berhasil sama sekali.

"Kenapa diam saja? Jawab!" bentak Yunho tak sabaran yang kemudian mengundang jitakan di kepalanya dari Mr. Jung. Sikap Yunho ini bukannya mengamankan keadaan, malah semakin membuat tegang. Lihat saja Jaejoong yang makin menundukkan kepalanya.

Hening sekali lagi mendera ruang keluarga ini. Apa aku harus mengatakannya? Tuhan.. apa tindakanku benar mengatakan semuanya? Tapi, apa mereka akan percaya begitu saja? Aku takut bila semuanya sia-sia. Lebih baik aku membawa Kyun_ie_ pergi dan hidup sendiri membesarkannya. Kalau begini, aku benar-benar menyesali keputusanku sebelumnya. Ratap Jaejoong dalam hatinya. Tapi.. kebenaran harus diungkap bukan? Daripada dia dipojokkan terus oleh _namja_ bermata musang itu.

"Wa-waktu itu.." Jaejoong membuka mulutnya diiringi tangannya yang bergetar. "A-aku juga ti-tidak ingat seluruh ke-ja-diannya.. ta-tapi sewaktu bangun.. ka-kau ada di sampingku."

"_Eonje_?" tanya Yunho berhasil meredamkan emosinya.

"Se-sekitar satu ta-hun yang la-la-lu.."

_Jankanman_! Otak Yunho yang awalnya tak ingin bekerja mulai memproses sebuah ingatan yang sepertinya terkubur benaknya yang semula dianggapnya bukan hal penting. Ia ingat.. pernah terbangun dalam keadaan _naked_ di sebuah kamar, tapi dia hanya sendiri. Waktu itu ia kehilangan jas berserta dompetnya. Ketika ingin keluar.. seseorang menghalangi dan memintanya membayar tagihan sewa selama semalam. Yunho tak mengerti apa-apa dan ia cukup pusing. Kebetulan ponselnya masih berada dalam saku celananya yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk menghubungi sahabatnya. Apa..?

"Kau punya bukti?" tanya Yunho lagi setelah mengingat semua itu. Ia berharap Jaejoong mengatakan mengenai dompet dan jasnya supaya membenarkan ingatannya, tapi di sisi lain ia menginginkan si cantik mengatakan 'tidak' agar ia terbebas dari tuduhan menghamili orang.

"Do-dompet dan jasmu." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Jadi kau yang mengambilnya?" pertanyaan Yunho ini seakan mengakui sesuatu dan Mr. Jung dapat menangkapnya.

"Kulitnya yang putih ini pasti dia dapatkan darimu.. bibirnya yang merah, tapi bentuknya menyerupai bibir Yunho. Cocok sekali menjadi anak kalian berdua." Celetuk Mrs. Jung yang sejak tadi diam. Semuanya memandang ke arah Nyonya besar yang sedang mengusap pipi si bayi.

Jaejoong ingin sekali mengambil alih menggendong bayinya. Sangat ingin.

"_Hyung_.." ujar Yunho yang mengingat sesuatu. "_Namja _-_ya_?"

Semua tatapan beralih pada Jaejoong. Yah.. _namja_ cantik ini menelan salivanya susah payah. Pertanyaan itu meluncur juga, pertanyaan yang sangat ingin tak dijawabnya. Pertanyaan yang seolah menenggelamkannya di lautan dalam. Jantung jaejoong kembali berdetak-detak tak karuan. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dia jawab? Mengatakan 'ya' atau 'tidak'? tapi.. kenapa dia harus bingung? Kenapa gugup? Biarpun telah melahirkan seorang bayi yang membuatnya tak normal, tapi _gender_nya sangat jelas.

"_N-ne_. _Na-namja-ya_." Ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"_Mwo_?!" ketiga orang itu serempak mengeluarkan kata ini dari mulut masing-masing dengan mata melotot tak percaya. Tamatlah riwayatmu, Kim Jaejoong.

Kyun_ie_..

"_Na-namja_? _Eo-eotteoke_?" tanya Mrs. Jung _shock_ sambil memandang Jaejoong dan bayi dalam gendongannya bergantian.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Mrs. Jung, Yunho dan sang ayah juga tampak _shock_. Bagaimana bisa? Seorang _namja_ mengandung lalu melahirkan? Yah, walaupun diakui Jaejoong memiliki wajah yang cantik di atas rata-rata bahkan melebihi _yeoja_, tapi _namja_ mengandung? Melahirkan? Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya! Terlebih Yunho yang pikirannya sudah melayang-layang. Bercinta dengan seorang _namja_? Rasanya ia ingin pingsan.

**_To Be Continued_**

**a/n **: _gomawo_ buat yang udah me-_review_ di prolog kemarin^^

_update_ kilaaaatt! hehe

uum.. diksinya kepanjangan ya? Kebanyakan narasi? Maaf kalau membosankan #_bow_

harap dimaklumi karena begini cara penulisanku.. #_bow again_

masih bersediakah memberikan _review_?


	3. Chapter 3

Warning : BL, MPreg, Typo, OOC tingkat dewa, Gaje, dan Aneh. Yang nggak suka silahkan _close_, jangan dibaca daripada _flame_..

**Ebby's Stories Line :**

** – ****_Heart_**** –**

Mrs. Jung mengamati secara saksama apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh seorang _namja_ berparas cantik di hadapannya. Beliau tak percaya, sungguh! Tapi tak mungkin matanya yang masih sehat membohonginya. _Namja_ yang diketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong terlihat sangat telaten mengurus si bayi. Membedaki dan memakaikan baju sembari mengajak bayi itu bercanda membuat si bayi tertawa lepas–setelah sebelumnya memandikan si bayi. Bahkan dulu suaminya, Mr. Jung tak setelaten ini mengurus putra mereka.

Saat ini Mrs. Jung bersama Jaejoong dan si bayi manis berada di dalam kamar milik putra tunggal keluarga Jung. Kenapa diajak ke kanam ini? sebab Mr. Jung katanya ingin bicara serius dengan anaknya. Oleh karena itu, Mrs. Jung mengajak Jaejoong mengurus si mungil di dalam kamar Yunho–tak mungkin di kamarnya atau kamar tamu yang belum diberesi. Biarpun tak percaya, Mrs. Jung tersenyum dalam hati–melihat betapa sayangnya _namja_ ini pada si bayi.

"Um.. apa benar kau mengandung dan melahirkan?" tanya Mrs. Jung mengungkapkan ketidakpercayaannya (mengusik suasana menyenangkan antara Jaejoong dan bayinya).

Jaejoong yang diberi pertanyaan menatap perempuan yang telah berumur namun masih kelihatan cantik di depanny intens. Ia tahu, masih tertinggal keraguan sebab apa yang dialaminya memang diluar logika. Tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan untuk mempercayainya. Takut.. Jaejoong meunundukkan kepalanya kemudian mengangguk. Terbesit harapan dihatinya agar Mrs. Jung mau percaya.

Walau sulit dipercaya, tapi sepertinya memang ini kenyataan. Lagipula pernah tersiar kabar mengenai lelaki hamil dari negeri China, Lee Mingwei. Mungkin Jaejoong dan Mr. Mingwei sama, bisa mengandung. Mrs. Jung menghembuskan napas pelan lalu beralih melihat si bayi yang aktif menggerakkan tubuhnya sembari memandang Jaejoong dengan raut ceria. Bayi mungil itu.. terlihat semakin manis. Kalau benar, Mrs. Jung akan sangat senang si bayi menjadi cucunya.

"_Aegi-yeyo ireumeun nuguya_?" tanya Mrs. Jung lagi.

Mata Jaejoong fokus memperhatikan malaikat kecilnya yang sibuk tersenyum. Mungkin senang bertemu _eomma_nya. "Kyuhyun. Kim Kyuhyun _imnida_."

"Kyuhyun?" ulang Mrs. Jung. "_Charanande_~" tambahnya disertai senyuman lebar.

Entah mengapa, dada Jaejoong rasanya hangat mendengar perkataan Mrs. Jung. Kyuhyun. Nama yang berarti pengertian dan pengasih. Indah bukan? Jaejoong ingin anaknya memiliki sikap yang berpengertian dan pengasih. Tumbuh menjadi anak yang dapat membanggakan. Senyumnya mengembang memikirkan arti dari nama si bayi.

Sementara itu di ruang lain–tepatnya di ruang keluarga Jung–Mr. Jung bersama putranya saling diam. Mereka duduk berhadapan, tak ada yang bicara semenjak Mrs. Jung membawa Jaejoong dan si kecil meninggalkan ruang ini. Suasana menjadi sangat mencekam. Permasalahan seperyi ini tak bisa diselesaikan begitu saja, harus mencari jalan keluar yang tak merugikan siapapun. Begitu isi pikiran Mr. Jung. Diliriknya Yunho yang diam tengah menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong.

Benar. Meski akan terasa 'sedikit' sadis untuk Yunho, tapi apa boleh buat? Bukankah biang keroknya memang si Jung muda itu. Lagipula selama ini Yunho selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, jadi sekali-kali tak apa diberikan sesuatu yang pasti tak mau diterimanya–sekaligus pertanggungjawaban atas perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan. Mr. Jung mendeham untuk mendapat perhatian Yunho.

"Kau harus menikahi Jaejoong." Ucap telak–mutlak–Mr. Jung.

Yunho membulatkan matanya. "_Mwo_? _Appa_! _Shireo_! _Maldo andwae_! _Geunyeneun namja-ya_.. _andwae_."

Sebuah bantal tepat mengenai muka Yunho membuat pria ini sedikit terkejut. Mr. Jung memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada putranya itu. "_Neo do_! Berani berbuat berani bertanggung jawab! Nikahi Jaejoong!"

"_Ani_!" protes Yunho tak kalah keras. "Aku masih normal! Kenapa tidak memberikan uang padanya saja? Beres!"

Sekali lagi lemparan bantal mendarat di wajah tampan Yunho. "Kau pikir semudah itu? Bagaimana bila masalah ini tercium publik dan tersebar? Apa kau juga akan membungkam mulut mereka dengan uang? Jangan picik."

Yunho terdiam. Benar. Tak mungkin ia menyuap orang jika masalah ini tersebar ke publik. Malah harkat keluarganya bisa jatuh di bawah. Ah, ia lupa kalau keluarganya merupakan salah satu keluarga terpandang di Seoul. Nama baik keluarga Jung yang dijaga turun temurun bisa langsung rusak. Tapi, menikah? _Namja_? Ya ampun! Tak pernh dibayangkannya hidupnya akan begini. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Melihat kediaman Yunho, Mr. Jung mengambil keputusan. "Besok kita ke Belanda."

"Eh?" kaget Yunho. "_Waeyo_?"

Mr. Jung mendelik. "Memangnya di Korea Selatan ada pernikahan sesama _namja_?" beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang tampak masih mencerna perkataannya barusan.

**~xXXx~**

Hidupmu sudah berakhir Jung Yunho..! keluhnya dalam hati. Yang benar saja, menikah? Ia belum siap. Mental dan tubuhnya. Umurnya juga baru menginjak dua puluh tujuh tahun, Yunho masih ingin bersenang-senang. Walaupun menghabiskan sebagian waktunya bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Jung, tapi setidaknya tak terbebani apapun. Ia bebas. Pergi kemanapun, bersama siapa dan melakukan hal menyenangkan. Semua itu belum mau ia lepas. Menikah. Kata keramat bagi Yunho.

Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu kamar ketika telinganya menangkap suara-suara asing dan matanya melihat suatu pemandangan di dalam kamar. Cepat-cepat Yunho menyembunyikan dirinya dekat dinding. Entah kenapa ia tak mau terlihat. Telinganya dengan setia mendengar setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong disertai gelak tawa seorang bayi.

"Umm.." Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher si bayi yang mengundang tawa geli dari Kyuhyun. Tawa bayi yang mampu membuat hati siapapun terenyuh. "Hah.. _johta_?" tanya Jaejoong yang hanya disambut tawa bayinya.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong mengulangi aksinya mengundang tawa ceria Kyuhyun. Bibir merah milik Jaejoong pun bergerak untuk tersenyum. Ia senang dapat bermain kembali dengan anaknya. Melihat dan mendengar tawa Kyuhyun bagai obat mujarab bagi hatinya yang tengah dilanda gundah gulana ditambah cemas karena kejadian pagi ini dan sikap keluarga Jung beserta Jung muda yang sepertinya sangat tak menyukainya.

"Muaahhh.." Jaejoong mengecup bibir Kyuhyun yang terbuka karena masih tertawa. Bayi mungil ini makin girang dan aktif menggerakkan tubuhnya karena tindakan kasih sayang sang _eomma_. "Kyun_ie_ anak siapa, heum? Anak Kim Jaejoong, _arra_..? Haha.."

Seakan ada satu jarum menusuk hatinya, lumayan pedih. Entahlah Yunho sendiri tak tahu kenapa–setelah mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong barusan. Meski otak dan tubuhnya mengingkari, tapi jujur saja.. ada sesuatu yang tak tahu darimana asalnya masuk ke dalam hati Yunho yang mengunci kebenciannya untuk Jaejoong serta bayi mungil itu. Apalagi setelah melihat si _namja_ cantik bersama bayinya. Mereka kelihatan sangat bahagia.

**~xXXx~**

Yunho ingin sekali mengamuk karena sang _eomma_ yang membujuk–memaksa–agar Jaejoong sekamar dengannya. Padahal masih ada kamar tamu, kenapa harus di kamarnya? Tapi.. tak mungkin ia memarahi Mrs. Jung yang di belakang beliau berdiri Mr. Jung dengan _deathglare_ mematikan. Nyali Yunho ciut untuk memberontak yang kesekian kalinya. Jadilah, malam ini terpaksaYunho merelakan kasur empuknya dicicipi oleh orang lain.

Keluar dari kamar mandi dalam kamarnya, Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang asik menepuk pinggul si bayi yang sudah tertidur. Percis seperti _eomma_nya dulu ketika akan mengurus bayi sangat melelahkan. Ah, dia jadi mengingat masa kecilnya yang begitu merepotkan kedua orang tuanya. Sampai-sampai semua yang bekerja di kediaman Jung mengeluh mengeni kenakalan yang ia perbuat. Ternyata dulu memang ia nakal.

Tak sengaj Yunho melihat sebuah koper berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di sebelah lemari pakaian. Koper milik Jaejoong. Dia yang membawanya ke rumah atas paksaan sang _eomma_–tentunya. Ah ya.. Yunho melihat Jaejoong. "Hey! Kau! Mandilah sana.."

Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya melihat Yunho. Dia mengangguk pelan setelah memstikan keadaan Kyuhyun–sudah bisa ditinggal apa belum. Jaejoong membuka kopernya, mengambil handuk sert satu stel pakaian dari dalamnya. "Titip Kyun_ie_ sebentar." Katanya kemudian melesat ke dalam kamar mandi.

Yunho berjalan menekati ranjang dan duduk di pinggirnya. Mata musang itu mengamati Kyuhyun si bayi mungil yang terlelap. Mulutnya terbuka, lucu sekali. Tanpa komando tangn kanan Yunho memanjang, jemarinya menyentuh dagu Kyuhyun kemudian sedikit menekannya sehingga mulut Kyuhyun tertutup. Ketika dijauhkan tangannya, mulut Kyuhyun kembali terbuka menyebabkan kekehan kecil meluncur begitu saja dari bibir hati milik Yunho. Lagi, ia melakukan hal seperti tadi sehingga mulut Kyuhyun tertutup, tapi saat tangannya menjauh mulut si bayi kembali terbuka.

Gemas, Yunho memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun – hanya ujungnya saja. Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun menggeliat seraya mulutnya tertutup dengan muka merengut. Segera Yunh menjauhkan tangannya. Mulut Kyuhyun tak terbuka lagi. Tanpa sadar bibir hatinya melengkungkan senyuman. Perasaan ini.. perasaan apa yang merasuk dalam hatinya? Kenapa rasanya nyaman dan menyenangkan? Yunho sekali lagi memperhatikan wajah polos itu yang tampak selayaknya malaikat dengan kulit putih pucatnya.

Hah.. dihela napasnya kemudian berbaring di bawah kaki Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamar. Menyenangkan memang, tapi ia belum dapat menerima semua ini. Terlalu mendadak dan Yunho masih ingin menikmati masa mudanya. Rasanya akan sangat berat untuk melakukan tanggung jawab itu, ia tak yakin dapat melakukannya lebih baik disuruh bekerja sehari penuh daripada melaksanakan tanggung jawab itu. Yunho menghela napasnya lagi, sudah yang keberapa dalam hari ini? Mungkin sangat banyak. Keputusan telah diambil sang pemimpin keluarga. Ia tak mungkin mengelak.

_Krieet_~ suara deritan berasal dari pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Yunho bangkit seraya mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke pintu kamar mandi. Di sana ada Jaejoong tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk berwarna putih. _Namja_ cantik itu sudah berpakaian lengkap–celana _training_ hitam dipadukan kaos oblong warna senada memperlihatkan kontras kulitnya dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Jaejoong tampak bersinar. Dan adegan mengeringkan rambut itu kelihatan sangat seksi di mata Yunho.

Jung muda ini memperhatikan Jaejoong saksama, dari ujung kaki hingga wajahnya. Sedikit kecantikan Jaejoong sepertinya diwariskan pada bayi manis yang tidur di sebelah Yunho. Entah sadar atau tidak, lelaki tampan ini menelan salivanya susah payah. Jujur, itu pemandangan erotis yang ter-(paling) yang pernah dilihatnya. Lebih seksi dari wanita memakai bikini. Ah, bahkan Jung jr hampir bangun karena asik Jaejoong. Ugh~ sial! Batin Yunho. Dia _namja_! _Namja_!.

"_Gamsahamnida_ sudah menjaga Kyun_ie_.." Jaejoong membungkuk sedikit. Ia Cuma ingin berlaku sopan, apalagi pada keluarga ini. Yunho membalasnya dengan senyum tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat.

"Kau tidur di sana, biar dia tidak jatuh." Ujar Yunho datar menunjuk sisi di sebelah kiri si bayi lalu memposisikan dirinya di sisi kanan Kyuhyun. Dia memejamkan matanya tak mau tahu bagaimana tanggapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menampilkan senyumnya. Birpun menunjukkan sikap dingin, _namja_ bernama Jung Yunho–ayah dari anaknya–telah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat senang. Setidaknya ada sedikit perhatian yang diberikan Yunho untuk Kyuhyun meski hanya tersirat–cukup. Ini lebih dari cukup dari harapan Jaejoong. Setelah meletakkan handuk yang digunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambut, ia naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di sisi kiri Kyuhyun. Memandang muka polos bayi itu kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"_Jalja_ Kyun_ie_.. _areumdaweo kkum-ieyo_." Ucap Jaejoong lalu memejamkan matanya, tidur.

Belum. Yunho belum tidur. Dia mendengar suara Jaejoong barusan. Lembut dan penuh kasih yang langsung memberi efek pda jantung Yunho. Yah, kini Jantungnya berdetk-detak tak karuan disertai sesuatu memenuhi rongga dadanya. Tidak sesak, tapi.. entahlah, ia sendiri bingung menjelaskannya. Perlahan kelopak mata milik Yunho terbuka, kepalanya bergerak sehingga wajah cantik yang jaraknya tak seberapa jauh terlihat sangat jelas. Cantik, benar-benar cantik.

Apa ini pilihan yang tepat? Tindakan yang benar? Tidak salah mengambil keputusan? Apa ia sanggup menjalaninya? Bagaimana pendapat orang lain? Bagaimana dengan hatinya–perasaannya? Apa ini akan menjadi penderitaan akankah semuanya berakhir bahagia? Sekelebat pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Yunho. Dia tak tahu jawabannya dan tak ingin mencari. Munkin waktu bisa menjelaskan. Yang ia tahu juga rasakan saat ini adalah kehangatan saat melihat wajah damai Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun. Rasanya lengkap.

**~xXXx~**

Meski yang hadir Cuma dua orang–Mr. dan Mrs. Jung (Kyuhyun belum masuk hitungan)–pernikahan tetap berlangsung hikmat di sebuah gereja. Pendeta membacakan ayat dalam Alkitab mengenai dua orang yang akan menjadi satu dalam pernikahan, sementara Mr. dan Mrs. Jung mengamati dari tempat mereka duduk. Pernikahan yang sebetulnya ingin dilaksanakan besar-besaran dan meriah untuk anak semata wayang pupus karena insiden bayi mungil bernama Kim Kyuhyun yang bakal berubah menjadi Jung Kyuhyun. Tapi pasangan suami-istri itu tak menyesal–mungkin–melihat putra mereka menikahi seorang _namja_. Walau sesama _namja_, mereka tampak serasi.

Jung Yunho mengenakan stelan tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya terlihat sangat tampan. Aura _manly_ menguar kuat dari tubuhnya. Biarpun dalam balutan yang bisa dikatakan biasa, tetap pesona darinya membuat terasa berbeda dan meningkatkan ketampanannya. Sedangkan Kim Jaejoong mengenakan kemeja berwarna _soft pink_ dilapisi jas dan lainnya yang serba putih sehingga ia tampak berkilau. Rambutnya yang panjang membersi kesan mnis. Bahkan ketika melihat satu sama lain di altar, keduanya tampak saling terpesona.

"Kyun_ie_.. lihat! _Appa_ dan _eomma_ Kyun_ie_ menikah. Kyun_ie_ punya orang tua yang lengkap." Bisik Mrs. Jung pada bayi dalam dekapannya yang pasti tak akan mengerti apa yang beliau katakan. Sementara si bayi Cuma tertawa-tawa sambil menggerakkan kakinya riang.

Pengucapan janji suci telah selesai. Mereka mengucapkannya dengan lancar. Setelah itu pendeta mempersilahkan keduanya untuk menunjukkan rasa suka cita melalui ciuman. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berhadapan. Melihat orang yang berada di depannya adalah pasangan hidupnya hingga kematian memisahkn–sesuai janji–membuat jantung keduanya bagai dipaksa bekerja lima kali lipat dari biasanya. Gugup? Tentu saja. Berciuman.. berciuman.. kata itu asik melayang dalam kepala Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yunho menghembuskan napas. Dengan usaha melenyapkan semua yang mengganggunya, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Saat jarak mereka semakin tipis refleks keduanya sama-sama menutup mata dan bibir tebal berbentuk hati itu sukses mendarat di permukaan bbir _cherry_ merah merekah milik Jaejoong. Selain jantung yang beroperasi lebih cepat, ada satu rasa lain yang mereka rasakan ketika dua bibir itu saling bersentuhan. Manis.

**~xXXx~**

Dengan segala bujuk ratu, Mrs. Jung berhasil membawa Kyuhyun bersamanya diikuti Mr. Jung menuju kamar mereka yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong dalam hotel tempat mereka menginap. Setelah ditinggalkan, Yunho memutuskan membersihkan diri sedangkan Jaejoong duduk di tepi ranjang lebar ini, menunggu pasangannya selesai mandi. Ia juga berencana membersihkan tubuhnya.

Biasanya butuh satu jam Yunho membersihkan diri, tapi khusus untuk malam ini iahanya menghabiskan waktu kurang dari delapan menit. Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi ia melihat Jaejoong duduk di pinggir ranjang tengah melamun. Merasa tak penting, ia berjalan ke arah tas berukuran kecil dekat kursi. Membukanya kemudian mengambl sebuah t-shirt. Yunho memakainya–ia sudah mengenakan celana kain berukuran tiga perempat. Di kamar ini mereka Cuma berdua saja.

Yunho membalikkan badannya melihat Jaejoong. "_Mian_. Tapi aku Cuma ingin jujur. Aku tak menyukaimu."

Deg~!

Untuk satu detik rasanya jantung Jaejoong berhenti bekerj. Dia bisa mendengar kata-kata Yunho dengan sangat jelas. Hatinya remuk, seperti diperas. Sakit dan menyesakkan. Ia tahu dan sangat paham. Tapi tak perlu mengucapkannya secara blak-blakan begitu 'kan? Apalagi tadi siang mereka baru mengucap janji suci pernikahan. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya berusaha meredakan gejolak dalam dadanya.

Setelah merasa baikan, Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya membalas tatapan Yunho. "_Ne_. _Algeseumnida_."

Yunho mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Karena kau yang mengandung dan melahirkan, maka kau yang berperan sebagai istri." Sebenarnya ia agak tak tega mengatakan ini, tapi kenyataan memang begitu 'kan?–menurut pengakuan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk paham. Seulas senyum terukir di bibir hati itu. Yunho pun mendekati ranjang dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ketika tubuh lelah bertemu dengan sesuatu yang empuk untuk ditiduri rasanya memang nyaman. Yah Yunho kelelahan. Entah lelah karena perjalanan dari Seoul menuju Belanda atau acara pernikahanya yang menguras pikiran. Ah, sepertinya tidurnya akan sangat nyenyak.

"Cepat tidur, apa kau tak lelah?" tanya Yunho sembari membelakangi Jaejoong. Tak ada sahutan dan ia merasakan ranjang sedikit bergerk menandakan Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya. Mungkin ingin mandi, pikir Yunho tak perduli. Yang penting tidur nyenyak.

**_To Be Continued_**

**a/n :** Mian.. ini kelamaan karena diriku padet kerja.. so, mungkin kelanjutannya juga akan sedikit terlambat hehehe.. mian juga kalau agak pendek dari sebelumnya~

ah.. jangan panggil aku author yak? Nggak biasa soalnya.. hehehe kebanyakan langsung panggil nama aja..^^

Um.. sedikit info buat chingudeul semua. Pernikahan orang Korea itu tidak mengubah nama. Yunho menikah dengan Jaejoong, marga Jaejoong berubah jadi Jung? Nggak. Marganya tetap Kim. Anak-anak mereka yang mewarisi marga Jung. Info ini ku dapat dari orang Koreanya langsung. Hyeongu _oppa_^^

Ah.. kalau ada yang kurang ngerti silahkan tanya di kotak review, nanti ku jawab deh.. hehehe

Ini tanpa edit, jadi sekali lagi maaf yah..

Um.. mau tanya, gimana cara balas review? #gubrak

Adakah yang masih bersedia meninggalkan review?

Jeongmal gomapseumnida yang udah review chapter kemarin..


	4. Chapter 4

Warning : BL, MPreg, Typo, OOC tingkat dewa, Gaje, dan Aneh. Yang nggak suka silahkan _close_, jangan dibaca daripada _flame_..

**Ebby's Stories Line :**

** – ****_Heart_**** –**

"_Neomu Kwiwoeyo_~" ujar Mrs. Jung senang melihat Kyuhyun yang mengenakan pakaian yang menurutnya lucu. Entah sudah berapa kali bayi itu bertukar-tukar pakaian karena Mrs. Jung ingin mengabadikan si manis tersebut dalam album foto. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti hanya memainkan tangannya dan melempar senyum pada sang _eomma_.

Saat ini keluarga Jung berada dalam sebuah studio fotographer. Karena keberangkatan mereka kembali ke Seoul menggunakan jasa penerbangan di jadwalkan sore hari, jadi banyak waktu luang. Daripada menunggu dan tidak mengerjakan apapun, maka Mrs. Jung mengajak berkeliling yang berakhir di studio ini. Tiba-tiba sang nyonya besar ingin membuat foto keluarga–mungkin ingat anggota Jung bertambah dua.

Setelah membuat foto pernikahan YunJae lalu foto keluarga Jung di tambah Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun, Mrs. Jung meminta foto solo Kyuhyun mengenakan berbagai macam pakaian yang sukses membuat beliau memekik dan menjerit-jerit histeris. Kyuhyun sangat menggemaskan. Jaejoong Cuma tersenyum melihat mertuanya, sedangkan Yunho terlihat malas dan Mr. Jung yang setia berada di sebelah istrinya. Tapi.. kemudian Mrs. Jung menghentikan pemotretan.

"Yun-Jae! Kemarilah." Panggil Mrs. Jung. Pasangan pengantin baru itu mendekati sang _eomma_. "Kalian foto keluarga bersama Kyun_ie_. Pasti bagus sekali. _Ppali_.. temani Kyun_ie_ di sana." Katanya lalu mendorong-dorong Yunho dan Jaejoong kea rah Kyuhyun.

"Hash! _Eomma_ ada-ada saja." Gerutu Yunho seraya berjalan bersama Jaejoong. Mereka berdua berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun. Bayi mungil itu melebarkan senyumnya mendapati Jaejoong berada di belakangnya.

Si fotografer menggerakkan tangannya member kode supaya Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berdekatan. Keduanya sedikit memiringkan kepala sambil tersenyum lebar di depan kamera. _Klik_. Gambar tersimpan. Walau ogah-ogahan, senyum Yunho yang tertangkap kamera bukanlah senyum paksa tapi sebuah senyum sumringah berserta senyum Jaejoong yang manis dan tawa Kyuhyun yang kelihatan sangat senang. Layaknya keluarga bahagia, _eoh_?

**~xXXx~**

"Aku sudah mendatangi rumah mereka, tapi mereka tak ada." Ucap seorang _yeoja_ yang berdandan menor dengan semua aksesoris berlebihan di tubuhnya. Ia menatap Tiffany–si resepsionis–kesal.

Tiffany menunduk sebentar. "_Jweisongeyo_, Jung _sajangnim_ beserta keluarganya sedang pergi ke Belanda untuk urusan pribadi."

_Yeoja_ ini menghentakkan kakinya sehingga bunyi hak sepatu yang berbenturan dengan lantai terdengar cukup keras. Raut mukanya yang menunjukkan ketidaksenangan terlihat sangat jelas. "Kapan mereka kembali?"

Lagi, Tiffany menunduk. "_Hanbeondo_[sekali lagi], _Jweisonghamnida_. _Naneun moreugeseumnida_[aku tidak tahu].." ujarnya berusaha ramah, meski dalam hati sangat dongkol pada _yeoja_ di depannya. Sudah berumur tetap saja mencoba _style_ anak muda. Bukannya terlihat bagus, malah berlebihan. Uh~

"Ish~" kesalnya kemudian berjalan keluar gedung sambil menghentakkan kakinya keras.

Sepeninggal tamu tak diundang itu, _staff_ resepsionis di sebelah Tiffany yang bertugas berada di depan komputer berdiri. Menatap Tiffany yang sedang menarik napas lalu membuangnya beberapa kali. Ia tersenyum. "Kau sabar sekali, Tiffany-_ah_."

"Huh! Kalau bukan karena dia berteman baik dengan keluarga Jung _sajangnim_ pasti sudah kujadikan adonan _kimchi_! Menyebalkan!" sahut Tiffany mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Tangannya mengepal di atas meja. Untungnya Tiffany bias mengontrol volume suaranya, jadi tak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Hum.. memang menyebalkan." Sambut Jessica membenarkan.

**~xXXx~**

Jaejoong terjaga dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat pelan sebelum akhirnya duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Dua wajah polos langsung memenuhi fokus pandangannya. Wajah polos yang terlihat menikmati tidurnya. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir merah milik _namja_ cantik ini. Damai. Rasa itu memenuhi ruang hatinya. Tak pernah dibayangkannya semua jadi begini, biar sangat dipaksakan.. tapi harapan tentang keharmonisan keluarga kecilnya semakin meninggi, tak apa 'kan?

Setelah mengecup kening Kyuhyun, ia turun dari ranjang. Bermaksud membersihkan diri. Ini hari pertamanya menjadi anggota keluarga Jung dengan status sebagai istri Yunho. Dia tak mau di cap sebagai orang tak tahu diri, sudah dinikahi tapi tak melakukan apapun. Selesai menyegarkan diri, Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju ruang dapur. Ia sudah tahu letak-letak ruangan di kediaman Jung karena Mrs. Jung telah menunjukkannya sepulang dari Belanda.

Hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah kegelapan. Ah, kenapa lampu masih mati? Bukankah seharusnya sudah hidup dan para _maid_ terlihat melakukan tugasnya? Aneh sekali, pikir Jaejoong. Sembari berjalan tangannya meraba-raba dinding untuk menemukan saklar kemudian menekannya sehingga semua lampu-lampu hidup memberi penerangan. Dengan senyum yang makin mengembang, Jaejoong melanjutkan langkahnya ke dapur.

"Umm.." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya melihat isi kulkas yang baru dibukanya. Lengkap. Bahan makanan mentah juga instan. "Masak apa ya?" tangannya mulai menyentuh satu-per-satu bahan makanan itu.

Ia tampak berpikir ketika menemukan berbagai jenis sayuran di _box_ paling bawah. Tak berapa lama, senyum yang sempat pudar itu kembali mengembang sempurna. "Aku tahu!" serunya senang lalu mengumpulkan semua bahan-bahan. Mengambilnya dari dalam kulkas dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Waktunya memasak.

Memasak? Tak perlu di ragukan kemampuan Kim Jaejoong dalam bidang ini. Bukan hanya bias, tetapi memasak adalah hobinya. Lihatlah tangannya yang bergerak cepat mengolah bahan-bahan. Mengupas, memotong, mengiris, mengaduk dan menambah penyedap rasa. Layaknya koki handal. Dalam waktu tergolong singkat, di meja makan telah tersedia beberapa macam makanan yang di hias sangat cantik dan menggugah selera. Jaejoong tersenyum puas dengan hasil masakannya. Namun, mendadak air matanya jatuh begitu saja menuruni pipinya.

Pikirannya mengenang sesuatu yang sekarang mendatangkan perih dalam dadanya. Seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum yang sangat banyak. Senyum orang-orang yang disayanginya, yang dulu memuji masakannya dengan senyum ceria. _Eomma_.. _appa_.. batinnya lirih. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tak pernah membenci kedua orang itu meski saki dalam hatinya belum terobati. Jaejoong menghembuskan napas kasar lalu cepat-cepat menghapus lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Eum.. _Duronim_[tuan muda]."

"A–eh?" sedikit terkejut mendapati seorang _maid_ berdiri di dekatnya. Jaejoong tersenyum kaku membalas sapaan tadi. "_Wae_?"

Si _maid_ menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. "Apa yang _duronim_ lakukan dini hari begini di dapur?"

Mata Jaejoong melebar. "Dini hari?"

"_Ne_~. Ah.. itu.." si _maid_ menatap kagum pada makanan yang tersaji di atas meja. "_Duronim_ yang memasaknya? Wah.."

Tak menjawab, Jaejoong malah menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sambil menunjukkan senyum kikuk. Dini hari? Astaga.. pantas saja tidak ada aktivitas di rumah besar ini. Jaejoong merutuki kebodohannya yang tak melihat jam dahulu. Memalukan. Dia membungkukkan sedikit badannya kemudian berlalu keluar dari ruang dapur untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ia rasa bertampang bodoh di depan _maid_ tadi. Uh.. _jinca_!

**~xXXx~**

Mrs. Jung yang setiap pagi selalu ke dapur untuk memberitahu apa yang harus di masak oleh juru masak keluarga Jung dibuat terperangah dengan berbagai makanan berdominasi sayuran di atas meja. 'kan ia belum memberi perintah tentang apa makanan sarapan. Di dekatinya meja makan, mengambil sendok lalu mencuil sedikit makanan yang ia tahu namanya capcai (duarrr~) dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mm.." Mrs. Jung melihat mangkuk sayur capcai itu. "_Mashita_.. siapa yang memasaknya?"

Seorang _maid_ yang menjabat sebagai kepala pembantu menghampiri Mrs. Jung, membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat. "Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_ yang memasaknya."

"_Jeongmalyo_? Ah.. ini benar-benar enak." Ujar Mrs. Jung memamerkan senyumnya.

_Sreet~_ bunyi decitan terdengar. Mrs. Jung mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang baru saja duduk di kursi meja makan. Senyumnya makin lebar dan mendekati _namja_ yang adalah putra satu-satunya. Tanpa basa-basi tangannya menyentuhg pipi kanan Yunho dan mencubitnya gemas menimbulkan jeritan kesakitan dari anaknya, tapi Mrs. Jung tak perduli karena beliau sangat senang.

"Ah, Jung Yunho! Kau pintar sekali memilih seorang istri! Aku bangga padamu!"

"Waa.. _eomma_! Ash.. lepas!" Yunho menghentak tangan sang Ibu hingga menjauh dari wajahnya lalu mengusap pipinya yang terasa sakit. "_Museun muriya_?[apa yang ibu katakana]" tanyanya mendelik.

"Lihat! Jaejoong memasak semua ini! Kau sangat beruntung tahu!" seru Mrs. Jung bersemangat. "Kau sangat pintar memilih seorang istri!" ulangnya.

Yunho mendecis. Memilih? Huh! Memangnya siapa yang memaksanya menikahi _namja_ bernama Kim Jaejoong itu? _Appa_ dan _eomma_nya! Bukan dia yang mau. Tapi.. tangan Yunho memanjang, jarinya mengambil sedikit dari makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Ketika makanan itu berada dalam mulutnya lalu turun ke tenggorokannya.. harus ia akui, rasanya sangat enak. Apa benar Jaejoong yang membuatnya? Seperti makanan yang dimasak oleh chef atau koki handal.

"Hum.. mah-mah-mah.. hahah.. _uri_ Kyun_ie_ sangat wangi~"

Sepasang Ibu-anak itu serentak menoleh saat mendengar suara lembut yang ceria bergema di dapur. Jaejoong menggendong Kyuhyun mendekati meja makan sambil menciumi si bayi yang terlihat mengumbar senyum lucunya. Tampak menggemaskan dalam balutan pakaian bayi berwarna biru dengan motif beruang kecil. Mrs. Jung pun langsung menghampiri Jaejopong dan mengambil Kyuhyun.

"_Nae seonjae_[cucuku] _neomu-neomu kyeopta_!" seru Mrs. Jung mencium kedua pipi Kyuhyun menyebabkan si bayi mungil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya karena geli.

Setelah Jaejoong duduk di kursi–di sebelah Yunho–begitu pula Mrs. Jung, Mr. Jung muncul dan ikut duduk. Entah kenapa suasana pagi ini begitu hangat. Mrs. Jung yang sibuk bermain-main dengan Kyuhyun sambil sesekali menyuapkan sarapan ke mulutnya, kemudian Mr. Jung dan Yunho mulai makan. Jaejoong merasa terharu. Sudah lama ia tak makan bersama dengan anggota keluarganya. Bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya. Ah, perasaan menyesakkan ini lagi.

"_Eottae_? _Mashittarago_? Jaejoong yang membuatnya." Celetuk Mrs. Jung bertanya pada suaminya yang duduk di sampingnya. Beliau kembali bermain bersama Kyuhyun setelah bertanya.

"_Jinca_?" Tanya Mr. Jung menatap Jaejoong.

_Namja_ cantik ini menundukkan kepalanya, tak mau memperlilhatkan mukanya yang memerah. "_Ne_."

Mr. Jung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "_Aju_[sangat]."

Wajah Jaejoong makin merah mendengarnya. Yah, biarpun sering di puji karena masakannya.. tetap saja ia belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak tersentuh. Hening. Mrs. Jung asik sendiri dengan si bayi lalu ketiga _namja_ itu pada makanannya. Bukan bermaksu meng-kaku-kan suasana, tapi memang tak ada bahan pembicaraan lagi yang harus di bahas. Setelah sunyi beberapa menit, Mr. Jung meletakkan sendok yang digunakannya–walau makanan dalam piring belum habis.

"Memang tidak sopan, tapi.." Mr. Jung menggantung kalimatnya yang menginterupsi kegiatan orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Jaejoong-_ah_.. kenapa kemarin kau memberikan Kyuhyun pada Yunho lalu pergi?"

Mrs. Jung ikut menatap Jaejoong. Sementara Yunho Cuma melirik sekilas. Walaupun diam begitu, sebenarnya ia juga penasaran. Beruntung ayahnya menanyakan hal itu. Dipersiapkan telinganya untuk mendengar jawaban _namja_ cantik di sebelah kanannya. Jaejoong sendiri tak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Kepalanya menunduk tak berani melihat Mr. Jung yang wajahnya kelihatan serius.

"Aku.." Jaejoong membuka suara. "Aku tak punya biaya membesarkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Aku tak punya pekerjaan. Selama ini kami menumpang tinggal dengan saudara semarga-ku. Aku tak yakin Kyuhyun bisa hidup bersamaku. Oleh sebab itu.."

Meski tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ketiga orang itu mengerti apa maksud Jaejoong. Mr. dan Mrs. Jung paham–walau tak sepenuhnya membenarkan atau meyakini kata-kata si _namja_ cantik. Sedangkan Yunho.. entahlah.. _namja_ ini pun tak mengerti dengan perasaan yang tiba-tiba seakan menekan jantungnya. Agak sesak dan menyakitkan. Ada apa dengannya? Tak mungkin ia kasihan atau perduli. Hah.. tidak tahulah.

"Lalu.. bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Maksudku, orang tuamu?" Tanya Mr. Jung lagi.

Sakit. Sangat. Lagi-lagi harus mengingat kedua orang tuanya.. tapi ia tak boleh menampakkannya. Kuat, Kim Jaejoong adalah _namja_ kuat. Sudah banyak penderitaan yang ia alami. "Me-mereka mengusirku."

_Deg_~! Mata Yunho membulat. Seperti ada panah besar yang menusuk tepat di organ paling penting dalam tubuh manusia. Jantung. Ia ingin menoleh, melihat muka Jaejoong sekarang, namun tubuhnya seolah-olah kaku tak mau mengikuti perintah otaknya. Diusir? Benarkah? Apa karena ketahuan mengandung? Pasti.. apalagi Jaejoong adalah _namja_. Bukan hal yang normal 'kan? Keluarganya juga sempat shock berat. Tapi.. sungguh desiran-desiran aneh itu mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Yunho–mengkerubunginya.

Berbeda dengan Yunho, Mr. dan Mrs. Jung tampak membungkam mulut mereka. Kaget? Yah, pemikirannya sama dengan Yunho dan mereka juga mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama jika Yunho yang mengalami. Tidak! Pikiran apa itu? Biarpun tak normal, bukan berarti harus mengusir 'kan? Bagaimana ada orang tua yang begitu? Setidaknya menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil keputusan. Ini.. terasa tak adil bagi Jaejoong. Dan pasangan suami-istri ini bertekad tak akan menyakiti _namja_ cantik itu.

**~xXXx~**

Yunho menghela napas pelan. Padahal masih pagi, tapi tubuhnya terasa remuk. Sendi-sendinya pegal dan semua tulangnya kram. Bukan Cuma tubuhnya, tapi kepalanya juga berat. Tak hanya beban pekerjaan yang harus ia tanggung, masalah di rumahpun kini semakin menggencet otaknya. Yah.. _namja_ tampan ini masih memikirkan perihal pernikahan dadakannya. Dia belum bisa menerima kalau sekarang statusnya adalah suami dan seorang ayah–meski kehadiran Jaejoong serta si manis Kyuhyun tak banyak merubah hidupnya.

Disandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Kim Jaejoong. Wajah cantiknya terbayang di depan mata Yunho–sedang tersenyum manis. Wajah secantik itu kenapa harus dimiliki seorang _namja_? Senyum yang sangat manis–Yunho akui–kenapa harus Jaejoong? Lalu kenapa Jaejoong bisa mengandung? Melahirkan? Demi Tuhan, Kim Jaejoong adalah _namja_! Hah.. Yunho mengusap mukanya menggunakan kedua tangannya sehingga bayangan raut wajah cantik Jaejoong menghilang. Dia pasti sudah gila membayangkan Jaejoong di waktu begini.

_Tok_. _Tok_. _Tok_.

"Masuk."

_Krieett_.. pintu terbuka disusul muncul sebuah kepala di balik pintu yang membuat Yunho memutar bola matanya bosan. Kapan kebiasaan pemilik jidat luas itu berubah? Selalu begitu. Setelah memastikan keadaan ruangan wakil direktur, Park Yoochun–namanya–masuk ke dalam lalu menutup pintunya lagi. Yunho sudah akan bersiap menyembur _manager_ keuangan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"_Hyung_.. ku dengar kau ke Belanda." Ujar Yoochun sambil duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapan Yunho. "Adakah sesuatu yang perlu ku ketahui?" tambahnya. Yah, sebagai sahabat ia banyak mengetahui seluk beluk keluarga bahkan kepribadian Jung Yunho.

"Privasi.." balas Yunho. Ia tak mau membahas ini apalagi memberitahu Yoochun.

_Namja_ cassanova ini mengangguk paham. "_Geureom_, kau tak membelikan apa-apa untukku, _hyung_?"

Yunho mendelik. "Ya!"

Yoochun terkikik melihat reaksi atasannya ini. Kenapa berteriak? Bukankah sudah lumrah bila ia menagih cinderamata jika Yunho pergi keluar negeri? Ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama–membelikan Yunho barang-barang sewaktu berkunjung ke sebuah Negara. Mungkin maksud keluar negeri kali ini sedikit rahasia atau memang masalah keluarga, entahlah.. ia tak mau ambil pusing. Setelahnya keduanya sama-sama diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Yoochun, entah ia sedang melakukan apa dengan jemarinya dan Yunho yang memandang _namja_ itu intens.

"Yoochun-_ah_.."

Yoochun mendongak. "Hm?"

Menghela napas sebentar. "Apa kau ingat ketika aku menelponmu pagi-pagi untuk dating ke motel di daerah Samsan?"

Agak lama Yoochun diam sambil mengingat-ingat tentang kejadian yang ditanyakan Yunho. Untungnya ia belum lupa ingatan lantas mengangguk dengan tampang meminta penjelasan atas pertanyaan tadi. Sedangkan Yunho kemudian memijat kepalanya yang semakin pusing membuat si _namja_ cassanova mengernyit bingung.

"Ah.. aku sempat bertanya pada resepsionis motel itu. Katanya kau digiring oleh dua bartender bar–di sebelah motel–dan beberapa orang sedang berciuman panas dengan seseorang. Bahkan kalian tak mau melepaskan diri walau sudah ditarik-tarik. Makanya mereka langsung memasukkan kalian ke dalam kamar.." cerita Yoochun panjang lebar. "_Nugunde_? _Neo yeojachingu_?"

Yunho tak menanggapi pertanyaan terakhir Yoochun. Matanya telah membelalak lebar dengan mulut terbuka–menampilkan muka kagetnya. A-apa yang baru saja Yoochun katakan? Benarkah? Refleks tangan kanannya memukul meja dengan keras menghasilkan bunyi yang mengagetkan Yoochun hingga hamper terjungkal dari kursi. _Namja_ itu mengusap pelan dadanya dimana jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang akibat ulang sang atasan.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?!" teriak Yunho lantang yang sekali lagi membuat Yoochun spot jantung.

"Ku-kupikir.. kau ti-tidak akan mau mendengarnya." Sungguh, ini pertama kali ia diteriaki begini oleh Yunho. Memang mereka pernah berkelahi–sewaktu sekolah–tapi tak sampai berteriak-teriak. Ah, Yoochun jadi takut. Apa ada masalah besar?

Dada Yunho naik turun karena napasnya tak stabil. Marah? Bukan. Ia tidak marah – tak marah pada Yoochun. Yunho tak tahu harus bagaimana menyikapinya.. ia tidak mengingatnya ditambah terkejut, itulah yang membuatnya berteriak. Juga hal sepenting itu kenapa tak diberitahu padanya? Apakah.. apakah seseorang yang dikatakan Yoochun adalah Jaejoong? Benar Jaejoong? Kalau iya..?

**~xXXx~**

Mrs. Jung berusaha tersenyum ramah meski beliau malas sekali meladeni tamu yang dating ke rumahnya siang ini. Siapa yang mau meladeni tamu yang jelas-jelas tak menunjukkan sikap sopan santunnya? Masuk begitu saja setelah pintu terbuka, duduk di sofa ruang tengah, seenaknya menyuruh orang yang lewat untuk membuatkan minum dan sempat ber-_make_-_up_ ria ketika Mrs. Jung muncul. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Mrs. Jung sendiri mengakuinya, tapi tak mungkin mengumbar. Bisa-bisa nanti si tamu mengamuk dan berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai keburukan keluarga Jung.

Jaejoong keluar dari dapur dan berjalan ke ruang dimana Mrs. Jung tengah menangani tamu tak diundang sembari membawa nampan berisi segelas teh madu buatannya. Ia meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja diiringi tatapan menyelidik si tamu dan pandangan heran Mrs. Jung. Yah.. orang yang disuruh si tamu itu adalah Jaejoong yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah lewat belakang sehabis menyiram tanaman milik Mrs. Jung.

"Apa dia pembantu baru?" Tanya si tamu menunjuk Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya. Menilik _namja_ cantik itu dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Kalau Jaejoong tak mengenakan tanktop berlapis t-shirt agak transparan, mungkin ia akan mengira si cantik itu adalah seorang _yeoja_.

"_Ani_." Jawab Mrs. Jung cepat. Pembantu? Sepertinya sandal untuk menyumpal mulut berlipstik tebal itu tak akan kejam. "Dia–"

"A-aku sepupu jauh Jung _ahjussi_.. Kim Jaejoong _imnida_." Jaejoong memotong ucapan Mrs. Jung kemudian membungkuk. Dia melempar senyum pada Mrs. Jung seolah berkata tidak-apa-apa. Tak mungkin mengaku menantu keluarga Jung 'kan?

"Ah.." si tamu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sok angkuh. Jaejoong pun undur diri tak mau menggganggu aktivitas kedua nyonya ini. Si tamu layaknya model gagal meraih gelas di atas meja kemudian menyesap isinya. Enak.

"Ada apa dating kemari, Yuri-_ah_..?" Tanya Mrs. Jung berbasa-basi. Sejujurnya ingin si tamu cepat-cepat pergi dari rumahnya.

"_Eonni_~" ucap _yeoja_ bernama Yuri ini sembari terkekeh pelan. "Um.. sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan anak-anak kita. Kau tahu 'kan Yunho dan Ahra cukup dekat.\

"_Geureom_?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjodohkan mereka?"

Jaejoong yang belum jauh dari ruang tengah langsung membatu mendengar pertanyaan itu. Perjodohan? Artinya akan berujung pada pernikahan 'kan? _Eo-eotteoke_? Kalau perjodohan ini berjalan lancer, berarti Yunho akan menikah dengan anak Yuri–si tamu–yang bernama Ahra? Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Dengan Kyuhyun? Dia dan Yunho juga sudah menikah. Apa Yunho akan menceraikannya dan memilih Ahra? Kemudian menendangnya jauh-jauh? Apa Mrs. Jung akan menyetujui ajakan tamu tersebut? Berbagai pikiran negative mengerubunhi kepala Jaejoong.

Bukan. Bukan karena ia terlena pada harta keluarga Jung yang membuatnya serba kecukupan. Ini tentang pernikahan mereka yang baru berjalan satu hari. Haruskan kandas dalam waktu tergolong sangat singkat? Janji suci yang diucapkan bersama Yunho terngiang di telinga Jaejoong. Beginikah akhir rumah tangga yang bahkan belum ia jalani sepenuhnya? Miris. Tak tahu mengapa, rasanya dada Jaejoong penuh sehingga menyulitkannya bernapas teratur. Matanya perih, cairan bening mendesak keluar dari sudut-sudutnya. _Eotteoke_?

"_Duronim_~"

Jaejoong tersadar. Mendapati seorang _maid_ berjalan mendekatinya sambil menggendong Kyuhyun yang sedikit terisak. Jam berapa ini? Ah, mungkin waktu tidur si bayi sudah tiba. Jaejoong berusaha menormalkan dirinya kembali seperti semula kemudian meraih Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Bayi mungil manis itu langsung menempelkan pipinya di dada sang _eoma_ dan menghisap jempolnya. Lucu sekali. Senyum Jaejoong pun mengembang, segera ia meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Pandangan Mrs. Jung masih terfokus pada satu arah dimana ia melihat Jaejoong berdiam meski si objek telah pergi beberapa detik lalu. Beliau tahu, pasti _namja_ cantik itu mendengar semuanya. Satu hal yang sangat disesalinya, yaitu tak dapat mengumumkan pernikahan putranya bersama Jaejoong. Sangat mustahil. Mrs. Jung menghela napas sebentar lalu menatap Yuri yang sibuk pada kuku-kuku tangannya yang di kuteks berwarna merah muda pekat.

"_Jweisonghamnida_." Ucap Mrs. Jung datar namun terdengar tegas. [maaf, formal / sopan]

**~xXXx~**

Penuturan Yoochun terus melayang-layang dalam kepala Yunho membuat _namja_ tampan bermata layaknya musang ini tak fokus pada pekerjaannya. Ia juga melewatkan jam makan siang karena asik melamun. Kalimat-kalimat yang sahabatnya itu lontarkan seperti sebuah bukti kalau ia benar telah melakukan suatu perbuatan yang amat sangat merugikan dirinya sendiri–meski sebetulnya tak ingat. Jadi memang dia telah tidur dengan _namja_ cantik yang kini berstatuskan istrinya? Entahlah.. Yunho bingung. Masih ada keraguan di sudut hatinya. Belum lagi kehadiran bayi manis bernama Kyuhyun itu. Semakin rumit.

Yunho melonggarkan ikatan dasinya lalu melepaskan benda yang serasa mencekik lehernya sedari tadi. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang duduk di tepi ranjang sembari melipat pakaian-pakaian milik Kyuhyun. Bayi manis itu sekarang tengah tidur nyenyak di ranjang. Hah.. Yunho menghela napas pelan. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, sebenarnya tak ada hal yang tidak membuatnya tertarik pada _namja_ cantik di belakangnya. Hanya.. Jaejoong itu _namja_! Hatinya masih menolak kenyataan itu, walau bukti-bukti yang ia dengar dari Jaejoong dan Yoochun sudah cukup kuat.

Sekali lagi _namja_ tampan ini menghembuskan napas. Semakin dipikirkan semakin pening kepalanya. Dibuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja yang dikenakannya untuk mengurangi penat yang dirasakannya. Sementara Jaejoong telah selesai melipat pakaian Kyuhyun dan menyimpannya di dalam _box_ di sudut kamar, melihat Yunho dengan tatapan sendu. Jaejoong terus memikirkan mengenai perjodohan yang sempat di dengarnya tadi siang. Sungguh, ia ingin memberitahu Yunho untuk menolaknya, tapi.. takut.

Apa tak apa-apa ia berbicara begitu? Biar bagaimanapun, statusnya sudah sebagai istri Jung Yunho. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, menimbang-nimbang. Ah, daripada tersiksa dengan pikiran yang membuat hatinya tak tenang, lebih baik diutarakan. Toh Yunho adalah suaminya. Perlahan Jaejoong mendekati Yunho yang berdiri di depan lemari hendak mengambil pakaian ganti.

"Yunho-_ssi_.."

Yunho tidak menoleh. Tangannya sibuk memilah-milah pakaian di dalam lemari. "Hm..?"

"A-apa kau akan menikah lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara pelan, sangat pelan.

Gerakan tangan Yunho terhenti. Dahinya mengerut mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Ditolehkan kepalanya menatap _namja_ cantik itu. "Ye?"

"A-apa ka-kau akan menikah lagi dengan seorang _yeoja_?" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Takut melihat ekspresi Yunho. Apa _namja_ itu akan langsung mengiyakan?

Menikah lagi? Dengan seorang _yeoja_? Hey! Permasalahan pernikahannya dengan _namja_ cantik itu belum selesai, belum menemukan titik terang yang ia inginkan. Bahkan pikiran itu tak ada terlintas di otaknya. Kenapa pula Jaejoong bertanya begitu? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Hash.. sudahlah. Yunho menghela napas keras.

"Aku belum memikirkannya." Jawab Yunho sekenanya dan kembali pada kegiatannya.

_Namja_ cantik ini menengadahkan kepalanya. "Ba-bagaimana kalau _yeoja_ itu sangat cantik dan menawan? Kau pasti menyukainya." Tujuannya ingin membuat Yunho menolak perjodohan, malah kata-kata begini yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Rasanya kepala Yunho berdenyut-denyut sakit mendengar tiap kalimat itu. Sebetulnya apa masksud _namja_ cantik di sebelahnya? Membahas pernikahan lain?–yang bukan pernikahan mereka.

"Apa kau akan menikah lagi?" ulang Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong!" tukas Yunho. Dari tatapannya terlihat ia kesal pada istrinya itu karena diberondongi pertanyaan tak jelas. "Aku tak akan menikah lagi sekalipun Miss World yang melamarku!" katanya tegas.

Sembarangan Yunho mengambil pakaian dari dalam lemari kemudian berbalik dan masuk ke kamar mandi meninggalkan _namja_ cantik itu terbengong-bengong dengan mata melebar. Perkataan Yunho barusan sanggup membuatnya diam. Tak akan menikah lagi? Artinya pernikahan mereka selamat? Janji suci pernikahan akan tetap terjaga? Tak bisa Jaejoong pungkiri ia sangat senang. Bibirnya melengkung, sedikit.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok bayi yang tampaknya masih tenang dalam tidurnya. Perlahan ia mendekat, duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap wajah bayinya yang keliahtan polos bak malaikat. Yah, malaikat kecilnya–sebagian dari jiwanya. Tangan Jaejoong menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun, mengusapnya. Terasa lembut dan halus. Lagi, senyum terpatri di _cherry lips_nya. Sangat cantik.

"Mungkin terlalu cepat. Tapi.. _eomma_ tak mau kehilangan _appa_mu." Ujar Jaejoong masih mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. Kini keinginan _namja_ cantik ini bertambah, tak hanya membahagiakan hidup bayinya, ia juga ingin menyelamatkan pernikahannya.

Cuma diam yang bisa Yunho lakukan di balik pintu kamar mandi yang baru ia tutup. Suatu ketidaksengajaan ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong karena lupa menutup pintu setelah masuk ke kamar mandi. Walau bingung dan heran kenapa istrinya ngotot bertanya apa dia akan menikah lagi, tapi tak bisa ia hiraukan begitu saja kalimat yang diucapkan Jaejoong barusan. Aneh, kenapa ia merasa tenang?

**~xXXx~**

Terlihat banyak orang keluar masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar. Dari kerlap-kerlip lampu yang menghiasi sekitaran pintu masuk, orang sudah dapat menebak tempat apa itu dan di depannya seorang Jung Yunho berdiri. Memandangi bangunan tersebut dari jarak yang lumayan dekat. Ia masih ingat dengan tempat itu meski sudah lama tak mengunjunginya. Walau Cuma sekali, tapi disinilah semua berawal. Usahanya menyewa orang untuk mencari alamat tempat ini seminggu yang lalu tak sia-sia.

Pelan namun pasti, Yunho melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan. Suara dentuman musik yang keras langsung menyerang telinganya. Jangan lupakan pula ruang gerak yang sedikit karena banyak sekali orang di sini. Ia terus melangkah sembari melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Tak berubah, suasana di dalam sini sama seperti dulu. Yunho terus berjalan hingga ia sampai di depan meja bartender.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya si bartender.

"Yang ringan saja." Sahut Yunho tanpa melihat si bartender. Ia sibuk memperhatikan seluruh dalam club ini. Yah, tempat yang didatanginya adalah club.

Lewat satu tahun yang lalu, dia dating kemari karena sedang dalam masalah. Pribadi, tentu saja. Dia baru putus dari kekasihnya dan ia benar-benar kacau. Yunho tersenyum miris mengingatnya. Kalau tidak salah dia minum banyak sekali sampai mabuk, setelah itu tak mengingat apa-apa lagi. Diputar tubuhnya ketika si bartender meletakkan segelas minuman di depannya. Diraihnya gelas tersebut dan meneguk isinya.

"Apa kau sudah lama bekerja di sini?" Tanya Yunho–lagi, tak melihat langsung ke si bartender. Bartender lain yang berada di belakang meja ikut melihat Yunho yang sedikit aneh sambil membersihkan meja.

"Yah.. hampir tiga tahun." Jawab si bartender tenang.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya. Seulas senyum yang menyerupai seringaian terpampang di wajahnya. "Berarti kau tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Ye?"

"Kira-kira satu tahun yang lalu.." Yunho memainkan gelasnya yang kosong. "Aku datang kemari dan.. yah, mabuk. Aku tak ingat apapun. Tapi, aku yakin bertemu dengannya di sini. Mereka bilang kami berciuman dan dua orang bartender membawa kami ke motel sebelah." Ditatapnya si bartender.

Diam. Si bartender mungkin tengah berpikir dan mengingat-ingat. Sesekali ia melirik Yunho lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Setelah beberapa menit, _namja_ ini mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yunho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "_Geureom_.. _neo-ya_?" [jadi, itu kau]

"_Algeseo_?" Tanya Yunho langsung. [kau tahu]

"Karena kau dan kekasihmu itu, club ini sangat-sangat panas." Balas si bartender mengeringai penuh makna.

**_To Be Continued_**

**a/n** : Kya! Selesai! *rebahan di dada Jeje _halmoni_*

maaf lama..~

um, aku belum bisa balas _review_.. tapi mau jawab pertanyaan yang masuk(?) hehehe

**Kenapa milih Kyu jadi anaknya YunJae?**

Answer : karena Kyu adalah biasku..^^ #ngook hehehe, nggak gitu juga.. aku sering merhatiin Kyu.. dia punya kulit putih, mata besar bulat, warna bibirnya merah (turunan Jeje), hidung mancungnya kaya Jung halbae.. bibir bagian atas nurunin Jeje-moni, bibir bawahnya nurunin Jung halbae.. dan jadilah Kyuhyun~ #duar

Mianhae kalau ada yang nggak suka.. *deep bow*

**Kenapa judulnya 'Heart'?**

Answer : Aku nggak pingin buat ini FF rumit.. jadi inti permasalahan disini yah mengenai hati si Jung halbae yang lambat banget bisa nerima keluarga barunya.. *elus rambut Jeje halmoni* pokoknya mengenai perasaan.. itu aja hehehehe

YunJae nikah di Belanda karena di Korea 'kan belum ada sesama _namja_ nikah.. tapi pernikahan mereka tetap di daftarkan di Korea kok..

Di chap sebelumnya, mengenai info tentang pernikahan orang korea tak merubah marga.. tapi di sini daku nyebut Mr. dan Mrs. Jung.. karena aye nggak tahu siapa yang mau dijadiin ortu Jung halbae.. makanya~ #alesan

Ah ya.. umurku belum 23~ aku masih 18 tahun… #pundung

Gomawo yang udah me-review dan me-fav FF ini..^^ *hug atu-atu*

Chap depan eNCeee~~~~ hoho

Selamat menikmati, semoga suka dan jangan lupa reviewnyaa…~^^


	5. Chapter 5

Warning : BL, MPreg, Typo, OOC tingkat dewa, Gaje, dan Aneh. Yang nggak suka silahkan _close_, jangan dibaca daripada _flame_..

**Ebby's Stories Line :**

** – **_**Heart**_** –**

Dentuman musik keras yang memekakkan telinga terus mengalun memenuhi ruangan ini, lampu berwarna-warni menghiasi area dansa dimana di sana terlihat banyak orang meliuk-liukkan badannya. Suasana yang sama dikebanyakan club-club, tak perlu di jelaskan lebih mendetail. Di salah satu sofa yang disediakan dalam club ini tampak dua orang duduk berdampingan. Yang satu menyesap minuman miliknya, sedangkan yang satu lagi memperhatikan sekeliling dengan wajah menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan. Dia tak terlalu suka berada di tempat begini.

"_Hyung_.. kau bilang ingin bersenang-senang." Tegur _namja_ yang menampilkan muka tidak suka tempat ia berada sekarang. Seseorang di sebelahnya yang sibuk menikmati musik yang memekakkan telinga sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menoleh. "Kenapa ke sini?" tanyanya.

"Hash! Changmin-_ssi_, yang kumaksud bersenang-senang memang di sini. Kau tahu, selama di Jepang aku ingin sekali mampir ke tempat seperti ini." Jawabnya enteng diiringi senyum manis yang tak berpengaruh pada _namja_ bernama Changmin di sampingnya. Jarak duduk mereka cukup dekat jadi tak perlu bersuara keras.

Changmin menekuk mukanya. Ia benar-benar tak enak. "Ku piker bersenang-seneng yang kau katakan pergi ke kebun binatang, _shopping_ atau ke taman bermain."

"Ck~" Jaejoong berdecak. "_Mwo-e_? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."cibirnya kemudian menenggak minuman mengandung alcohol yang berdosis entah berapa miliknya dalam sekali teguk.

_Namja_ berwajah layaknya _yeoja_ itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah lantai dansa yang sudah penuh menimbulkan kernyitan di dahi Changmin. Ia sedikit was-was karena melihat cara berjalan Jaejoong mulai tak teratur, oleng ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti orang mabuk. Mabuk? Astaga! Buru-buru Changmin berdiri hendak mengejar si _namja_ cantik.

"_Hyung_!"

Tahu itu suara Changmin, Jaejoong berhenti kemudian berbalik–menatap _namja_ jangkung yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan tatapan sayu. Telunjuknya menunjuk Changmin. "Tetap di sana. Aku akan kembali." Perintahnya dan si jangkung terpaksa menurut. Jaejoong sampai di lantai dansa. Menikmati alunan musik yang menghentak, menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai irama disertai ekspresi wajah yang mengundang tatapan lapar para _namja_ di sekitarnya–yang tak tahu si cantik ini adalah _namja_.

Changmin memperhatikan Jaejoong sedang menari dari tempatnya duduk. Sungguh ia khawatir pada sepupu yang telah dianggapnya sebagai kakak kandung, takut terjadi hal buruk. Menyadari lirikan atau kerlingan nakal yang ditujukan untuk Jaejoong makin membuat Changmin gelisah, terlebih melihat ulah si cantik yang membalas dengan gerakan menggoda. Ah, apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong? Kalau begitu sama saja minta diterkam! Ish.. Changmin ingin sekali menarik _hyung_nya itu dari kerumunan orang-orang brengsek di sana, tapi sayangnya ia tak bias melanggar perintah Jaejoong. Salahkan dirinya yang begitu menurut dengan kata si _namja_ cantik.

Bosan dan merasa lelah, lelaki cantik itu menyudahi kegiatan menarinya lalu berjalan keluar arena dansa menuju meja bartender diikuti desahan kecewa dari para _namja_ yang sempat menggodanya. Jaejoong duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja bartender dan memesan segelas minuman. Tak lama si bartender memberikan pesanan Jaejoong yang langsung dihabiskan _namja_ cantik ini. Ia mendesah sekaligus mengerang selesai meminum minumannya.

"Ugh~ huks.."

Jaejoong menoleh, mendapati seorang duduk di sebelahnya tampak sudah mabuk berat. Matanya terpejam dan kepalanya menunduk, meski begitu ketampanan yang dimilikinya tetap tertangkap oleh retina mata Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu mengukir senyum dengan wajah yang telah merah akibat mabuk–iri karena orang di sampingnya sangat tampan.

"Hey.." Jaejoong menepuk pundak si tampan. "Aku iri padamu."

Si tampan membuka matanya yang terasa berat kemudian menengadahkan kepala menatap Jaejoong. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan sepatah kata, kepala Jaejoong jatuh tertunduk dekat dadanya. Biar bau menyengat alcohol lebih mendominasi, tetapi hidung _namja_ cantik itu dapat mencium aroma yang sangat lembut dari tubuh orang di depannya. Ia menghirupnya sambil menutup mata, menikmati wangi yang membuatnya sedikit merasa nyaman. Ah, tak akan dilupakannya wangi ini. Benar-benar membuat ketagihan.

Puas mencium aroma tubuh si tampan, Jaejoong mengangkat lagi kepalanya sehingga _doe eyes_nya beradu panjang dengan _namja_ tampan itu. Mata kecil yang mirip dengan mata musang serta sorotan tajam sekaligus menggoda di waktu yang sama. Senyum manis tercipta di bibir Jaejoong. Sangat tampan, batinnya. Sedang _namja_ itu menilik wajah Jaejoong yang tersenyum berbisik dalam pikirannya–cantik.

Jarak wajah keduanya kian mendekat–entah siapa yang memulai–dan satu detik kemudian bibir mereka bertemu. Baik Jaejoong maupun si tampan menutup mata meresapi sensasi ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan. Si tampan menggerakkan mulutnya melumat bibir manis itu, mengulum juga menghisap. Nikmat. Jaejoong pun tak mau tinggal diam, ia membalas setiap pergerakan benda kenyal di atas bibirnya bahkan dengan senang hati memberi akses sewakrtu lidah si tampan menusuk bibirnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menjadikan ciuman itu meliar karena keduanya berusaha mendominasi. Tangan si tampan sudah mampir ke leher bagian belakang Jaejoong–menekan supaya pagutan mereka makin intens. Kedua tangan Jaejoong ikut merambat ke pundak si tampan, meremasnya sebagai pelampiasan. Decakan demi decakan terdengar. Biar bukan ciuman pertama, tapi ini ciuman paling menggairahkan yang pernah mereka rasakan.

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Jaejoong dan si tampan–termasuk si bartender–meneguk ludah mereka sendiri menyaksikan adegan yang terbilang panas itu tanpa berkedip. Ada pula yang menatap iri juga kesal karena si cantik yang jatuh ke pelukan seseorang yang bukan diri mereka. Sepertinya dua pelaku adegan _live_ tersebut tak menyadari mereka menjadi objek tontonan mengasikkan dalam club ini.

Biar peristiwa ini bukan hal baru, tetap saja mengundang banyak perhatian. Jengah dengan kelakuan kedua orang itu, si bartender memanggil temannya meminta bantuan agar memisahkan mereka. Namun.. tampaknya usaha dua bartender itu tak membuahkan hasil. Meski sudah mendapat bantuan sukarela dari pengunjung club, tautan Jaejoong dan si tampan tak kunjung lepas. Apa mereka tak kehabisan napas? Kenapa lengket sekali? Semua jadi mengeluh..

"Bawa saja ke motel sebelah. Aku yakin ini akan berlanjut." Kata bartender bertubuh agak kecil dari bartender satunya sembari berkacak pinggang melihat _kissing live_ di depannya belum berakhir.

"Yeah.. _majayo_[benar]. _Kajja_, kita bawa mereka.." ajaknya yang diangguki oleh orang-orang yang berdiri di sekitarnya. Dan sekali lagi dengan susah payah semua orang itu membawa Jaejoong dan si tampan–yang sibuk di dunia mereka–keluar dari club menuju motel yang di bangun tepat di sebelah club.

**~xXXx~**

Jaejoong duduk di pinggir ranjang dan melihat si tampan sedang membuka kemeja yang dikenakannya. Melemparkan kemeja itu ke sembarang arah kemudian berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan mendorong tubuh si _namja_ cantik sehingga terbaring di atas ranjang. Jaejoong melingkarkan tangan kecilnya di leher si tampan, mereka saling memandang. Keduanya tersenyum lalu _namja_ tampan itu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Jaejoong, menciumnya lembut dan melumatnya, menikmati setiap lekuk bibir manis Jaejoong. Mereka saling membalas lumatan hingga ciuman mereka semakin lama semakin dalam dan liar.

Si tampan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong mencari lidah si pemilik. Setelah menemukannya, di belit lalu ditarik sehingga mereka berdua terlibat perang lidah. Lama berciuman panas, _namja_ tampan di atas Jaejoong menjauhkan dirinya karena mulai kehabisan napas. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada sempit milik Jaejoong. Menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya membuat Jaejoong kegelian.

_Namja_ tampan bermata musang itu membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk di atas ranjang kemudian melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakan si cantik satu-persatu. Dari _jacket_ tipis, _t-shirt_ birunya, kemudian singlet yang dipakai Jaejoong. Setelah semuanya terlepas, jemari tangan kanan si tampan meraba-raba benda kecil berwarna merah di dada kanan Jaejoong. Menarik, memilin dan mencubit nipple merah milik itu juga meremas-remasnya.

"Mmmngghh.." erang Jaejoong pelan merasakan nipple kanannya dipermainkan oleh si tampan dengan tangannya. Sesekali Jaejoong menutup mata dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya merasakan sensasi nikmat yang diberikan si tampan. _Namja_ berhidung mancung itu kemudian memasukkan nipple kiri Jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya, menjilati puttingnya, dan menghisap-hisapnya sementara nipple kanan Jaejoong masih dipermainkan dengan jemarinya.

"Nggmmhh~ mh hhh.." tubuh Jaejoong terdorong hingga berbaring di atas ranjang. Si tampan yang masih bermain di dada Jaejoong merangkak naik ke atas tubuh kecil Jaejoong dan menindihnya. Diperdalam kulumannya pada dada Jaejoong membuat _namja_ cantik itu bergerak-gerak resah. "Aaahh.. um, ssshhh~" Jaejoong meremas seprai kasur yang dapat dijangkaunya sembari mendesah.

Puas bermain di dada kiri, Si tampan pindah ke dada kanan yang dari tadi hanya ia mainkan dengan tangannya. Keadaan berbalik, nipple kiri Jaejoong di remas dan dipermainkan menggunakan tangan sementara nipple kanannya dihisap kuat-kuat oleh lidah si tampan. Jaejoong menutup matanya, menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dan tubuhnya melengkung naik karena perbuatan _namja_ di atasnya.

"Emmnnhh~ ah, mmmggghhh.."

Ciuman si tampan turun ke bagian perut Jaejoong, memainkan lidahnya di sekitar pusar dan turun lagi hingga bagian bawah perut. Karena merasa terganggu dengan celana panjang yang dikenakan Jaejoong, ia membuka resletingnya kemudian menariknya hingga terlepas. Tak lupa dia juga melepaskan _underwear_ berwarna putih dari kaki Jaejoong. Tubuh _namja_ cantik itu _naked_ sempurna membuat _namja_ tampan ini semakin ingin menikmati setiap inchinya. Dilebarkannya kaki Jaejoong dan memposisikan kepalanya tepat di depan sebuah benda yang tak terlalu panjang yang hampir berdiri milik Jaejoong. Dirabanya junior Jaejoong kemudian menggenggam dan mengurutnya pelan.

"Ngghhh.." erang Jaejoong. Si tampan menjauhkan tangannya, di dekatkan wajahnya pada junior Jaejoong yang mulai menegang dan menjilatinya, menggigit kecil-kecil batang junior itu juga menghisapnya membuat desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir merah Jaejoong. "Hmmm.. nnhh ugh~ aaaahhhh.."

Si tampan merasakan ada yang keluar dari ujung junior Jaejoong membuat bibirnya basah. Bukan cairan orgasme karena Jaejoong belum mencapai klimaks, melainkan cairan yang menandakan bahwa si cantik telah terangsang akibat sentuhan-sentuhannya. Dia tersenyum senang dan kembali mengerjai Jaejoong dengan kecupan-kecupan di batang junior Jaejoong dan _twinball_nya. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Si tampan bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Jaejoong sementara tangannya masih meraba-raba junior Jaejoong yang telah berdiri sempurna. Ditatapnya wajah manis yang kini memerah sangat menggoda, Si tampan mendaratkan ciumannya di bibir Jaejoong dan melumatnya.

"Mmngghhh.." erang Kibum tertahan saat tangan Si tampan lagi-lagi mengurut juniornya dan menarik-narik secara teratur. "Ngh-nmmhh.. ngghhh-nh!"

Si tampan mempercepat gerakan tangannya mengurut junior Jaejoong. Meremas dan menarik dengan tempo tetap. Jaejoong terus membalas ciuman si tampan biarpun dalam keadaan mengerang tertahan.

Tak lama cairan orgasme pertama Jaejoong keluar dan membasahi jemari si tampan. _Namja_ itu melepaskan genggamannya di junior Jaejoong juga melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Jaejoong dan memperhatikan jarinya yang kini dilumuri cairan cinta. Dijilati tangannya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. Jaejoong tampak terengah-engah setelah orgasme pertamanya dan melihat si tampan yang sedang membersihkan tangannya dari cairan miliknya.

Jaejoong bangkit duduk dan merangkak pada tubuh kekar si tampan yang langsung menyandar di kepala ranjang. Disambarnya bibir si tampan penuh napsu sementara tangannya meraba-raba dada bidang _namja_ itu serta perutnya, juga suatu gundukan kecil yang berada diantara paha si tampan yang masih terbungkus oleh celana. Jemari Jaejoong membuka resleting celana si tampan, menarik sedikit _underwear_nya dan mengeluarkan benda yang membentuk gundukan tadi.

Junior si tampan sudah berdiri, langsung saja Jaejoong menggenggamnya dan memberikan pijatan pada batang junior itu. Mengurutnya membuat si tampan sedikit mengerang pada ciuman mereka, namun Jaejoong terus membekap mulut _namja_ itu dengan bibirnya. Bahkan tangan Jaejoong terkadang memainkan _twinball_ milik si tampan. Setelah puas mengerjai _namja_ tampan di bawahnya dalam ciuman, Jaejoong menurunkan ciumannya ke leher si tampan. Dia juga meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan di sana yang menandakan tubuh yang dikerjainya saat ini adalah miliknya.

"Aah! Ungh.. mmh-aahh~" si tampan mendesah sambil menutup matanya. Ia membiarkan Jaejoong bermain dengan tubuhnya karena memang itu yang diinginkannya, mendapatkan kenikmatan dari sentuhan Jaejoong. Kini si cantik bermain di dada si tampan, menjilati nipple kiri _namja_ itu dan menggigitnya menyebabkan suatu sensasi aneh yang dirasakan si tampan. Tangan Jaejoong tetap sibuk memberikan pijatan pada batang junior _namja_ tampan itu.

"Ishh! Pintarrhh.. uh!" desahnya kemudian menyusupkan tangannya di rambut lebat Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya. Sesekali ditekannya kepala Jaejoong agar memperdalam kuluman di dadanya. "Mnh-oh! Ssshh.."

Jaejoong menjauhkan dirinya dari si tampan, namun tangannya tetap memegang erat junior si tampan. Tangannya yang satu lagi ikut memegang junior itu kemudian meremasnya dan menarik-nariknya membuat tubuh _namja_ tampan di bawahnya sedikit menggelinjang dan dari ujung junior si tampan terlihat cairan putih yang akan keluar. Jaejoong terus mengerjai bagian intim milik si tampan hingga membuatnya mengerang kuat dan sari-sari dari dalam junior itu keluar menyembur mengenai wajah Jaejoong.

"Ah-ah.. hah! Hah!" napasnya memburu sambil menatap Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu membersihkan wajahnya dari cairan si tampan yang keluar dan mengenai wajahnya menggunakan tangan, ia tidak berniat untuk merasakan cairan itu.

Si tampan mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga terbaring kemudian melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya yang masih tersisa hingga ia _naked_ sempurna sama dengan Jaejoong. Dilingkarkan kaki Jaejoong di pinggangnya dan memposisikan juniornya tepat di depan _hole_ milik si _namjai cantik_. Pelan-pelan di dorong pinggulnya dan memasukkan juniornya ke dalam lubang yang sempit itu. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya merasakan junior si tampan berusaha masuk kedalam miliknya. Tak perlu usaha keras untuk menyatukan tubuh mereka, karena milik keduanya sudah sama-sama basah. (#ngarang)

"Nghh.." erang Jaejoong saat si tampan berusaha memperdalam juniornya yang sudah masuk sempurna di dalam miliknya. Si tampan menahan kedua tangan Jaejoong di atas ranjang lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengeluarkan dan memasukkan lagi juniornya di dalam milik Jaejoong dengan gerakan pelan. Gerakan pelan tadi lama-kelamaan menjadi gerakan yang sangat cepat, si tampan memacu seluruh tenaganya agar bergerak cepat.

"Ah! Umh! Ngh-uh.." desahan si tampan dan Jaejoong menyatu di dalam kamar. Keduanya mendesah menikmati permainan yang mereka lakukan. Si tampan terus-menerus menghujamkan miliknya di dalam milik Jaejoong yang serasa memijat miliknya dan membuatnya keenakan. "Ungh~ sshh.. hm-unh-ohh!" desah Jaejoong dan hampir menjerit ketika junior itu mengenai suatu titik di dalam tubuhnya.

"Emh-heuhh.. grrhh.." si tampan masih kuat bergerak memberikan miliknya serta Jaejoong suatu kenikmatan. Setelah agak lama, si tampan merasakan perut dan miliknya menghangat akibat cairan Jaejoong yang keluar begitu saja dan ia pun merasa juniornya berkedut-kedut. Kemudian si tampan sengaja semakin mempercepat gerakannya seraya memuntahkan cairannya di dalam milik Jaejoong.

"Aaannghh!" Erang keduanya saat telah mencapai klimaks. Si tampan melambatkan gerakannya dan berhenti, memandangi wajah Jaejoong di bawahnya yang sangat merah seperti lobster setengah matang yang sangat enak untuk disantap. Ia tersenyum puas, keinginannya menikmati tubuh _namja_ cantik itu telah terwujud.

**~xXXx~**

Jung Yunho. Tertera rapi di sebuah benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang–serta foto si pemilik kartu identitas itu. Intan hitam Jaejoong fokus menatap wajah lelaki yang ia akui tampan. Mata sipit bersorot tajam. Sebenarnya, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana memikirkannya, semua terjadi tanpa disadarinya. Apalagi mengingat ia langsung kabur setelah bangun sambil membawa beberapa barang milik pria yang telah dengannya.

Meminta pertanggungjawaban pria bernama Jung Yunho itu? Hah, tak akan semuadah membalikkan telapak tangan. Lagipula minta tanggung jawab seperti apa? Menikah? Jaejoong adalah _namja_ dan Yunho juga _namja_! Bekas-bekas kejadian malam itu pun sudah hilang, jadi ia tak punya bukti kuat. Hhh.. Jaejoong menghela napas, meletakkan kartu identitas tersebut dan menutupnya menggunakan jemarinya. Disandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

Seandainya ia tak mabuk, seandainya ia tak datang ke club, seandainya ia tidak punya niat bersenang-senang, maka malam itu tak akan pernah ada. Kayu sudah menjadi arang. Menyesal pun percuma. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tahu telah disentuh orang lain–apalagi seorang pria–Jaejoong merasa dirinya kotor. Sulit baginya menerima keadaan ini ditambah bayang-bayang hal buruk yang terjadi selama dua tahun terakhir.

"_Hyung_.."

Jaejoong terkesiap dan segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Sedangkan _namja_ jangkung yang tadi memanggil duduk di kursi di hadapan sang _hyung_. "Kau melamun?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku cum–" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jaejoong langsung menutup mulutnya yang mendadak ingin mengeluarkan sesautu disertai perutnya yang bergejolak. "Ukh!"

"_Hyung_! _Gwenchana_?" Changmin panic melihat wajah Jaejoong memucat.

"Huk!" terus menahan agar mulutnya tak mengeluarkan apapun. Changmin buru-buru bangkit dan berdiri di belakang Jaejoong, memijat tengkuk pemuda cantik itu. Karena tak tahan lagi, akhirnya cairan bening keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. "Ungh~ hm.."

"_Hyung_, _ahjumma_ bilang belakangan ini kau sering muntah dan mengeluh pusing. Kau juga jarang makan. Ada apa? Kau sakit? _Hyung_.. ayo ke rumah sakit." Celoteh Changmin panjang lebar lantaran panic melihat sepupu kesayangannya yang tampak lemah.

"_Aniya_, Changmin_ie_.. aku hanya tak enak badan." Elak Jaejoong sembari bersandar menyamankan dirinya. Yah, yang dikatakan Changmin benar, tapi Jaejoong enggan memeriksa dirinya. Huh, pasti efek samping dari segala macam obat yang disuntikkan ke tubuhnya–pikirnya.

Changmin mengeram. "Tak enak badan? Tidak lucu, _hyung_. Sekarang ke rumah sakit atau aku akan membencimu selamanya." _Namja_ jangkung ini menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya keluar dari halaman rumah keluarga Kim. Berhubung tubuh Jaejoong lemas, pemuda cantik itu tak bias berontak atau menolak dengan perbuatan.

**~xXXx~**

Langit–rasanya–runtuh di atas kepala Jaejoong, bumi hancur dan para malaikat tak bersahabat dengannya. Seolah dunia tak menerima kehadirannya lagi. Ingin sekali menangis meraung-raung, berteriak atau menenggalamkan diri di lautan. Mendengar penuturan _euisa_ yang memeriksa dirinya langsung memporak porandakan kehidupan Jaejoong beserta benteng hatinya yang dibangun kokoh. Ternyata bukan pengaruh obat, melainkan sesuatu yang sekarang tumbuh dalam perutnya.

Refleks tangan Jaejoong menyentuh perutnya, mengusap pelan berusaha merasakan kehidupan lain di dalamnya. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan mengalami ini. Hukuman, karma atau anugerah? Jaejoong tak dapat memastikan. Dia masih shock dan tak percaya meski sudah membaca hasil pemeriksaan berkali-kali. Tak mungkin! _Namja_! Jaejoong _namja_! Tapi kenapa bias? Belum pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain muncul di kepalanya, ia teringat sesuatu. Apa.. mereka yang melakukan ini?

Rupanya.. bohong! Tertipu! Bodoh! Rutuknya dalam hati. Tidak untuk meningkatkan kekebalan tubuh dari berbagai bakteri atau virus, tapi menanamkan rahim di perutnya. Bukan Cuma kotor, Jaejoong juga merasa dia adalah manusia terbodoh di dunia yang termakan ucapan serius seseorang yang ia temui di Jepang. Takdir? Tidak.. semua manusia diberikan pilihan jalan mana yang akan ditempuh, karena kebodohannya hal ini sampai terjadi. Yah, kau sangat bodoh Kim Jaejoong! Batinnya.

Jaejoong terus melangkah melewati orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tatapan matanya kosong dan lurus–selaras dengan pikirannya. Sendirian saat ini–setelah berhasil memaksa Changmin pulang sehabis mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit di tambah ancaman yang mampu menaklukkan _namja_ jangkung itu. Berjalan terus.. hingga sampai di area taman. Melihat ada bangku yang kosong, ia berinisiatif mendudukinya. Jaejoong melanjutkan kediamannya memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti.

"_Eotteoke_?" gumamnya–bertanya pada diri sendiri., "Kenapa kau datang di saat yang tak tepat? Apa.. aku menggugurkanmu saja?" Jaejoong menggeleng sambil mengusap permukaan perutnya. "Aku akan menjadi pembunuh, lalu..?"

Wajah _namja_ bernama Jung Yunho terbayang dalam benak Jaejoong. Apakah _namja_ itu mau menerimanya? Menolong atau sekedar membantunya? Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya. "Tidak aka nada yang percaya padaku. Maafkan aku.. maaf, nak~"

**~xXXx~**

Benar. Tak diragukan lagi bahwa memang ia telah tidur bersama _namja_ berwajah cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong. Bukti cerita bartender _club_ sudah terlalu kuat. Samar-samar Yunho pun mengingat kejadiannya. Dia tak akan membantah lagi. Setidaknya pernikahan ini bisa menebus kesalahan itu. Baru sekarang Yunho merasa bersalah pada _namja_ yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya, memperlihatkan wajah damai dan tenang, walau dia tak menyakiti Jaejoong–selama menikah–tetap saja kesalahan waktu dulu tidak mudah dihapus begitu saja. Butuh proses.

Pandangan Yunho yang sejak tadi terkunci pada sosok _namja_ cantik itu beralih ke si mungil yang juga tertidur pulas. Kalau bagian ini, sungguh ia benar-benar belum dapat menerimanya. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong hamil dan melahirkan seorang bayi yang sangat manis, memiliki perawakan perpaduan wajahnya dan Jaejoong–kata Mrs. Jung. Yunho tidak percaya Kyuhyun adalah anaknya. Mustahil! Ia terus menyangkal. Biar begitu, Yunho tak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau dadanya serasa hangat melihat kedua orang itu tidur nyenyak. Seolah semuanya lengkap dan ia tak memerlukan apa-apa lagi.

Hampir senyum terukir di bibir hati _namja_ tampan ini, tapi kesadaran menghancurkan pemikirannya tadi serta melenyapkan senyum itu. Kenapa dia harus merasa begitu sementara Yunho sama sekali tak menyukai mereka? Apa yang ia perbuat hanya karena tanggung jawab atas kesalahannya, tidak lebih. Jadi tak seharusnya mengganggu batiniah miliknya. Yunho menghela napas kemudian beranjak dari tepi ranbjang yang didudukinya bermaksud mengganti pakaian–setelan jas–yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Tapi.. ia tertarik melihat benda persegi panjang di atas lemari kecil di sebelah ranjang. Disambarnya benda itu dan memperhatikannya. Sebuah ponsel. Milik Jaejoong? Uhm.. status Yunho di sini sebagai suami, taka pa 'kan ia melihat sedikit isi ponsel 'istri'nya? Matanya melirik Jaejoong sebentar lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Tak mau mengganggu tidur _namja_ cantik itu dan Kyuhyun akibat bunyi yang mungkin tercipta karena mengutak-atik ponsel Jaejoong.

Yunho duduk di kursi meja makan–sengaja memilih ruang belakang. Ia mulai menyentuh layar ponsel _touchscreen_ itu sehingga menyala dan memampangkan gambar Kyuhyun sedang tertawa. Yunho sedikit terenyuh melihatnya. Dilanjutkan membuka _phonebook_ berisi nama-nama yang tak ia kenal. Ternyata Jaejoong masih menyimpan nomor kedua orang tuanya. Yunho sengaja melewatkan _inbox_ karena menurutnya itu sangat privasi. Hak dari si pemilik ponsel.

Sampai di galeri foto, ia menemukan banyak foto Kyuhyun bermacam ekspresi–yang mampu menyentuh nuraninya. Habis foto Kyuhyun, Foto Jaejoong juga banyak. _Namja_ cantik itu hobi ber_selca_ rupanya. Jemari Yunho berhenti, matanya menatap layar ponsel disertai raut wajah menunjukkan keterpesonaan. Foto Jaejoong yang mungkin tengah bediam diri, mukanya tak memperlihatkan ekspresi malah kelihatan sangat menawan. Rambut hitam panjang–sebahu–kulit seputih susu benar-benar sempurna. Ditambah sepasang _doe eyes_ cantik, hidung mungil dan bibir semerah strawberry.

"_Yeppeo_.." ujarnya–tanpa sadar–tersenyum.

_**To Be Continued**_

**a/n :** Maaf… beribu maaf karena baru update fict ini.

Sibuk juga karena stress karena adegan eNCenya.. u,u bukan stuck.. tapi langsung nge-blank.. #pundung

eNCenya nggak HOT dan amburadul.. mianhae~~ *peluk JeJe*

Ah ya, ada yang nanya mengenai Mr. Lee Mingwei dari China itu 'kan? Itu _REAL_! Nyata! M-Preg! Laki-laki hamil!.. iseng _searching_ dan nemu itu. Ada fotonya juga perut Mr. Lee Mingwei gede banget hehehee..

Buat penulisan kata '_Jinca_'.. memang tulisan latinnya begini, tapi untuk tulisan hangulnya, hurufnya 'J-i-n-j-j-a'.. kalau 'J'-nya ada dua berubah jadi 'C'.. bukan sok ngerti, tapi memang diriku lagi belajar nulis dan baca huruf hangul..^^

Lagi, maaf banget karena belum bisa balas review-review yang masuk karena memang belum bisa online lama-lama lewat PC.. tapi aku ucapin TERIMA KASIH banyak-sebanyak-banyaknya yang udah bersedia baca, review, follow dan favorite FF ini.. #pengen peluk atu-atu

HAPPY YUNJAD DAY! *telat banget woy!*

Mind to review again?^^

BIG THANKS TO :

Resshi Jung YJs II, NoonaRyeo, Yoochun's Chagi, yatiyunjae, rara, , jenny, Kyuji, JungJaema, trililililili, Guest, MaghT, okoyunjae, MrsPark6002, Cindyshim, yjnokokoro, YJM, aoi ao, dhian930715ELF, saltybear, sycarp, Nha KyuMin, FiAndYJ, Milky Andromeda, aku suka ff, , YunHolic, desi2121, adindapranatha, kim sang hyun, reni soediyo, Sora Hwang, JungYJ, Himawari Ezuki, AbdulELF, hesparclo3424, anastasya regiana, Ayy girl, ryukey, AnieJOY'ERS, heeli, maria8, niaretha, de, ennychan, Park Minnie, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, DiDiahWD, , Vic89, , BlaueFEE, , BlaueFEE, gdtop, Griffo205, demikyu, Jung Eunhee, Yunnie bear, BooBear, loa, Mina yunjae, yeolda, AyouNa, Sung hee, OktavLuvJaejoong, Jae milk, Kim Eun Seob, viyaHyerin, Jung Jae YJ, KimYcha Kyuu, hibiki kurenai, Cho Sungkyu, FaniHyuk, VoldeMIN vs KYUtie.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning : BL, MPreg, Typo, OOC tingkat dewa, Gaje, dan Aneh. Yang nggak suka silahkan _close_, jangan dibaca daripada _flame_..

**Ebby's Stories Line :**

** – ****_Heart_**** –**

Bosan sekali. Huh, seandainya ia bisa menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama Yoochun sambil berbincang-bincang mengenai masalah pekerjaan atau hal lain, pasti tak akan terasa selama ini. Terpaksa Yunho menerima ajakan seorang _yeoja_ yang mendatanginya di jam istirahat dan mengabaikan sahabatnya. Kalau bukan karena kesopanan–mengingat ia adalah seorang direktur dan orang tua mereka berteman–mana mau Yunho menghabiskan waktunya percuma.

"Hhh.." entah sudah berapa kali _namja_ tampan ini menghela napas. Lebih baik bergumul dengan ribuan kertas di ruang kerja daripada begini. Grrr~

Makan dalam diam, bahkan menghabiskan sisa-sisa waktu istirahat juga dengan keheningan. Sebenarnya apa mau _yeoja_ di sebelahnya itu? Apa cuma ingin bersamanya? Cih, alasan tak bermutu. Setelah makanan habis hanya menyesap teh saja. Yunho mengeram kecil seraya memutar bola matanya jengah. Meraih mug berisi moccacino dan menyeruput sedikit.

"Eum, Yunho-ah.."

Ah, akhirnya! Yunho menoleh memperlihatkan senyum manis–terpaksa. "Ye?"

"Apa kau sudah diberitahu mengenai perjodohan kita?" Tanya gadis cantik ini disertai senyum malu-malu. Pipinya sedikit memerah ketika melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Kening Yunho berkerut. Perjodohan?

"Biarpun orang tuamu belum memberikan jawaban, tapi orang tua kita sudah bertemu dan membicarakan masalah ini." Tambah Ahra seraya menatap Yunho–berharap _namja_ tampan itu langsung menyetujui tentang perjodohan yang ia katakan.

Sebentar.. rasanya Yunho mengingat sesuatu. _Apa kau akan menikah lagi? Dcengan seorang _yeoja_? Bagaimana kalau _yeoja_ itu sangat cantik dan menawan? Kau pasti menyukainya_. Menikah lagi–_yeoja_–perjodohan. Oh~ otak Yunho memproses cepat. Jadi ini penyebab 'istri' cantiknya bertanya aneh waktu itu. Dijodohkan dengan Ahra? Hah, lucu sekali. Mereka memang dekat, namun tak seintim itu sampai bisa dijodohkan.

Wajah Jaejoong yang Yunho lihat di galeri foto dalam ponsel _namja_ cantik itu terbayang di benaknya. Dibandingkan dengan Ahra, _namja_ yang telah resmi menyandang status 'istri' Jung Yunho seribu kali lebih mempesona. _Aku tak akan menikah lagi sekalipun _Miss World_ yang melamarku_. Yeah, kalimat itu sudah terucap. Mr. dan Mrs. Jung juga pasti tak akan menerima ajakan perjodohan itu. Tak ada alasan apapun lagi untuk mengiyakan 'kan?

"Kurasa aku tak bisa, Ahra-ya.." ujar Yunho santai.

Ahra melotot. "_Wae_? Aku kurang cantik? Atau kau sudah punya kekasih?" celetuknya menuntut jawaban.

Yunho terkekeh kemudian meminum moccacinonya. Apa sebegitu inginnya Ahra bersanding dengan dirinya? Uhm.. cinta? Atau harta? Kemungkinan besar adalah harta. Biar Ahra adalah gadis baik-baik, tapi Yunho tahu kalau sejak dulu mereka hanya sekedar teman. Bahkan saat Yunho terpuruk karena patah hati, tak ada Ahra untuk menghibur. Keputusan menolak benar 'kan? Ya, kau kurang cantik dan aku sudah punya istri.

"O-ya.. um, Ahra-ya, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang _namja_ yang bisa hamil?" Tanya Yunho sambil meletakkan mugnya di atas meja.

"Huh?" kedua alis Ahra bertaut. Kenapa malah membahas _namja_ yang bisa hamil? Apa Yunho mau mengganti topik pembicaraan? _Gezz_.. "_Namja_ tak bisa hamil!" gerutunya kesal.

Yunho mengangguk. "_Geurae_.. tapi, kalau ada seorang _namja_ mendatangimu sambil membawa bayi dan mengatakan dia baru saja melahirkan?"

"Apa kau sedang bermimpi?"

Lagi, _namja_ bermarga Jung ini terkekeh. _Yeoja_ yang ditanyakan begitu saja menyangkal, apalagi dirinya yang notabene lelaki tulen. Mana bisa percaya–walau kejadian malam itu sudah ia sadari memang terjadi. Kekehan Yunho berangsur berhenti ketika sorot matanya menemukan dua orang _namja_ tengah berpelukan tak jauh dari mejanya. Matanya menyipit. Dari postur tubuhnya, Yunho mengenali salah satu dari dua _namja_ itu.

Jaejoong? Mata bak musangnya sontak melebar sempurna. Lelaki berpakaian casual–_T-shirt _putih dilapis kemeja lengan panjang bermotif kotak-kotak warna _pink_ pudar digulung sampai siku dan celana _jeans_ hitam–cantik–sekaligus tampan. Senyum ceria tercipta di wajahnya. Mereka duduk berhadapabn saling melempar senyum. Dan yang membuat jantung Yunho bagai diperas saat tangan laki-laki yang tak ia kenali itu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Si pemuda cantik tampak tak risih, malah balas menggenggam.

"Mungkin bayi itu ia pungut atau adopsi dari panti asuhan. Tujuan mengakui dia yang melahirkan mungkin untuk menarik simpati agar dikasihani.. atau membuat sensasi." Tutur Ahra melebih-lebihkan walau ia sendiri tak tahu.

Yunho tersentak. Seakan dibangun paksa dari tidurnya sebab disiram air dingin. Dia tak memikirkan itu sebelumnya. Difokuskan pandangannya pada dua _namja_ yang asik memamerkan senyum kebahagiaan di sana. Siapa lelaki itu? Kenapa Jaejoong bisa kelihatan sangat bahagia? Mengingat kembali ucapan Ahra membuat amarah Yunho naik perlahan-lahan. Jika begitu maka Kim Jaejoong berhasil menipunya juga keluarganya. Penipu! Pembohong! Brengsek!.

**~xXXx~**

"_Ireumeun mwo-eyo_?[namanya siapa], huh.. Jung Kyuhyun _imnida_." Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri menirukan suara anak kecil sambil menggelitiki badan Kyuhyun yang kian aktif bergerak. Bayi mungil itu terlihat antusias bermain dengan 'sang _eomma_'.

Jaejoong terkikik kecil. Senang melihat anaknya makin besar, tidak rewl dan suka diajak bermain. Beruntung rasanya memiliki Kyuhyun. "Kyun_ie_ anak siapa? Anak siapa? Jaejoong _eomma_.. ye~ Jaejoong _eomma_. Ma~ mamama.."

Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Kya~! Anak _eomma_ tertawa! Sudah bisa tertawa, hm?" Jaejoong mencubit pelan kedua pipi gembul Kyuhyun. Si bayi menggeliat pelan kemudian menguap. "Oh.. Kyun_ie_ mengantuk? Sudah waktunya tidur."

Jaejoong mengambil bantal berukuran kecil dan memposisikannya di bawah kepala Kyuhyun sehingga tubuh bayi manis itu sedikit terduduk lalu meraih botol susu yang ia siapkan sebelumnya–sekitar sepuluh menit–di atas lemari kecil di sebelah tempat tidur dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Tampak si bayi menikmati kegiatan menyedot susu. Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya. Bersama-sama dengan anaknya adalah hal paling membahagiakan sepanjang hidupnya. Ia bersyukur karena tetap mempertahankan kandungannya, membiarkan bayi mungil ini lahir ke dunia menciptakan kebahagiaan baru.

Senyum Jaejoong sedikit memudar tatkala ingatannya mengenang kejadian dimana kedua orang tuanya tak terima bila ia mengandung. Menyuruh melakukan aborsi dan semua makian, cacian juga sumpah serapah yang tak disangka bakal terlontar dari mulut ayah serta ibunya. Bagaimana reaksi mereka jika melihat Kyuhyun sekarang? Apa tetap keras hati atau melunak? Entah.. Jaejoong tak tahu. Tapi ia lega tahu orang tuanya dalam keadaan baik. Meski masih menyimpan luka, mereka tetap orang tuanya.

_Drrt.. Drrtt.._ sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di atas ranjang dekat kaki Jaejoong bergetar. Diambilnya benda itu dan melihat _icon_ amplop pertanda sebuah pesan masuk pada layarnya. Langsung saja dibuka pesan itu. _Hyung_, _bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa Kyuhyun sudah tidur? Ah~ aku ingin sekali melihat anakmu_.

Lengkungan di bibir Jaejoong melebar. Dengan lincah jemarinya menari di layar ponsel _touchscreen_ tersebut. _Hampir tidur, aku baik-baik saja, Changmin_ie_. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi dan aku akan membawa anakku. Min_ie_, titip _Appa_ dan _eomma_, _ne_?!_.

Setelah dua minggu ponsel Jaejoong mati–sengaja–ketika ia menghidupkannya banyak sekali pesan masuk. Pemberitahuan kalau nomor milik Junsu menghubunginya lebih dari dua ratus kali, pesan Junsu juga menghujani _inbox_nya. Tapi diantara kesemuanya, ada satu pesan dari sepupunya yang telah lama tak berkomunikasi. Yah, Changmin. Sejujurnya berkat Changmin pula Jaejoong bertahan selama masa kehamilannya–karena kata-kata si jangkung.

Kyuhyun sudah tidur, susu dalam botol juga sudah habis. Jaejoong meletakkan botol susu kosong itu di tempatnya tadi–bertepatan saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakkan seorang _namja_ tampan yang baru selesai mandi. Hanya melirik Jaejoong sekilas lalu berjalan menuju lemari. Sikap Yunho aneh sekali. Sepulang kerja mukanya muram, tidak berubah. Bersikap dingin, bahkan tak mau menyapa Jaejoong. Ada apa ya?

Jaejoong beranjak dari ranjang. "Yun–"

"Apa kau tadi keluar?" potong Yunho sambil memakai kaos berlengan panjang berwarna abu-abu.

"Uhm.. iya. Sebentar, karena–"

"Siapa laki-laki itu?! Huh, _nugunde_!?" suara Yunho meninggi. Matanya menatap Jaejoong tajam seakan dapat membunuh _namja_ cantik itu sekejap saja. "Berpelukan begitu di tempat umum. Cih, menjijikkan!"

"_M-mwo_?"

Yunho tertawa sarkastis. Melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang tidurnya terganggu karena suaranya yang tinggi. "Kau bilang, kau mengandung dan melahirkan bayi itu 'kan? Buktikan! Aku akan membuatmu kembali mengandung!"

Tangis Kyuhyun pecah. Jaejoong membelalak kaget saat tiba-tiba Yunho mengunci tubuhnya di dinding dan langsung memasukkan seluruh bibirnya ke dalam mulut _namja_ tampan itu. Berontak–Jaejoong melakukannya–tapi kukungan Yunho sangat kuat, untuk bergerak sulit sekali. Mata Jaejoong bergerak liar, memandang ke seluruh arah. Takut. Suara tangisan Kyuhyun makin mengencang, ingin rasanya Jaejoong menghampiri bayi itu, tapi saat ini ia hampir kehabisan napas.

Yunho tak memperdulikan suara tangis yang bisa dikatakan memekakkan telinga juga rontaan Jaejoong. Amarah.. yah, emosi berlebihan tengah menguasai dirinya. Otak cerdasnya seolah mati. Mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong langsung menyulut emosinya. Merasa benar-benar telah ditipu oleh wajah cantik dan perangai _namja_ yang telah ia persunting karena terpaksa. Harta keluarga Jung, mungkin itu tujuannya.

Yunho menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong hingga berdarah lalu menjilatnya. Turun ke leher kemudian menggigit lagi–kuat–seakan ingin memakannya seperti kanibal. Jeritan sakit pun lolos dengan mudah dari bibir yang tampak makin merah akibat luka gigitan. Cairan bening yang telah terkumpul di kantung mata Jaejoong akhirnya tumpah. Sakit. Tak Cuma di tubuh, tapi juga hatinya. Perlakuan Yunho sedang menambah goresan-goresan pisau dalam dadanya.

"_Je-bal.._ Yun-_ap_-_appo_.." rintihnya seraya mencoba mendorong tubuh Yunho yang menghimpitnya ke dinding. Kyun_ie_.. _uljimarayo_. Bulir Kristal cair itu kian menderas mengalir. "Akh!"

Jemari Yunho mengcengkram erat leher Jaejoong sampai kukunya menekan kulit leher itu. Sakit. Dihempaskannya badan Jaejoong hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Matanya memerah. Menatap penuh kebencian bercampur marah kepada _namja_ cantik itu. Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong lalu duduk di perutnya, masih dengan tatapan tadi, tangan kanannya melayang meninju rahang si _namja_ cantik. Pukulan telak–mutlak–kuat.

"Huk!" keluar darah dari mulut Jaejoong saat ia terbatuk setelah pukulan Yunho.

_BRAK!_

"Jung Yunho!"

Baru saja Yunho mengangkat tangannya–hendak memukul lagi–suara teriakan dari dua orang yang menggebrak pintu menghentikan gerakannya. Mr. dan Mrs. Jung melotot melihat posisi Yunho dan Jaejoong serta luka lebam juga darah di wajah _namja_ cantik itu. Lalu suara tangis Kyuhyun yang terus mengencang. Buru-buru Mrs. Jung menarik Yunho dari atas jaejoong kemudian membantu menantunya berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" marah Mrs. Jung menatap tajam pada Yunho. Dialihkan pandangannya ke Kyuhyun yang terus menangis. Tatapannya berubah iba pada si bayi. Mrs. Jung menggendong Kyuhyun mencoba meredakan tangisannya. Wajah si bayi sampai memerah pekat.

"Kau keterlaluan." Ujar Mr. Jung datar namun menghunus tepat di jantung Yunho. Walau tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi melihat kondisi kamar ini beliau benar-benar kecewa terhadap anaknya. Kalau bukan karena suara tangis Kyuhyun yang terdengar hampir ke seluruh sudut rumah dan mendobrak pintu kamar, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Jaejoong juga Kyuhyun.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Mr. Jung berbalik dan berjalan keluar kamar diikuti Mrs. Jung yang menggendong Kyuhyun sembari menarik Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho seorang diri.

Diam.

Hening.

Sepi.

Cukup lama Yunho berdiri. Darah yang tergenang di lantai menjadi sorotannya. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Menyakiti Jaejoong. Yunho menghembuskan napas kasar. Bukan.. bukan ini yang mau ia lakukan. Sebetulnya ia hanya mau menuntut penjelasan mengenai _namja_ yang ditemui Jaejoong tadi siang dan kejujuran Jaejoong tentang Kyuhyun. Dia malah berbuat diluar batas. Memukul bahkan mencekik leher _namja_ cantik itu. Lagi, hembusan napas kasar Yunho menandakan penyesalannya. Diusap wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya dan membatin, Tuhan..

**~xXXx~**

Terhitung sudah tiga hari Yunho tidur sendirian. Ya, setelah peristiwa itu Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun diungsikan ke kamar lain. Tak mau bila Yunho berbuat hal-hal aneh lagi. Juga akibat perbuatan si Jung muda, leher serta bibir Jaejoong harus diplester. Wajah putihnya dihiasi sedikit warna biru di rahang–luka lebam. Bukan Cuma itu saja, selama tiga hari ini Jaejoong menghindari Yunho. Ketika tak sengaja berpapasan, maka _namja_ cantik ini cepat-cepat berjalan menuju kamar.

Tak bertatap muka, tidak bertegur sapa dan tak saling bicara. Begitulah.. sampai mmembuat Yunho kesal sendiri. Dia pun sudah cukup terbiasa berbagi ranjang dengan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun. Tidur sedikit bersempit-sempitan karena harus menjaga jarak juga pola tidur agar tak menyakiti si bayi. Biarpun tak begitu dekat, tapi bila tidak bicara pada Jaejoong setelah mandi rasanya ada yang kurang. Tiga hari ini Yunho merasa kesepian, sendiri.. bak hukuman yang mesti ditanggung.

Dilihatnya Jaejoong sedang memasangkan pakaian pada Kyuhyun seraya mengajak bayi itu bercanda. Perlahan senyum Yunho mengembang. Dia suka melihat ekspresi wajah _namja_ cantik itu. Ceria dan menyenangkan. Bayi manis itu pun kelihatan sangat senang bersama Jaejoong. Meski kenyataannya Jaejoong _namja_, tapi sifatnya keibuan dan mampu mengasuh bayi dengan telaten. Kalau Kyuhyun bukan anak Jaejoong, tak mungkin _namja_ itu sangat saying pada si bayi dan Kyuhyun pun tak mungkin menerima Jaejoong dengan mudah. Ah, entahlah.. Yunho pusing memikirkannya.

"_Yeoboseyo_.."

Yunho melongokkan kepalanya supaya melihat lebih jelas ke dalam kamar tamu. Jaejoong meletakkan ponselnya di atas ranjang kemudian melanjutkan memasang sarung tangan Kyuhyun. Ada yang menelepon?

"_Hyung_~! Kau sedang apa? Mana Kyun_ie_?" terdengar suara melengking. Pasti dari ponsel Jaejoong yang senagja di _loudspeaker_.

"Baru selesai mandi. Kyun_ie_, _jja_ katakan _annyeong_ pada Su-_ie_ _imo_[bibi]." Kikik Jaejoong diakhir ucapannya.

"Ya! Aku _namja_, _hyung_!"

"_Arraseo_.. Su-_ie_ _samchon_~" ralat Jaejoong. Ia menggigit pelan tangan Kyuhyun yang terbungkus sarung tangan bermotif sapi dengan tulisan 'moo'.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyun_ie_, _hyung_? Apa masih hobi menangis pagi hari? Sudah bisa apa? Kau tidak kerepotan merawatnya 'kan? Kyun_ie_-ku pasti semakin manis, _eoh_? Ah, aku ingin sekali menggendongnya." Cerocos suara di seberang telepon membuat Jaejoong cemberut.

Tetap cerewet, batinnya. "Ibu Kyuhyun sebenarnya, aku atau dirimu?" Tanya Jaejoong agak ketus.

"Hehehe.. tentu kau, _hyung_. Kau yang mengandung dan melahirkan Kyun_ie_."

_Degh_! Dada Yunho serasa ditumbuk sangat keras. Ia terkejut–menyakitkan. Seperti sebuah pernyataan. Orang itu juga mengatakan kalau Jaejoong mengandung kemudian melahirkan. Tidak mungkin. Bohong! Tapi.. ia sedang mencuri dengar–artinya semua percakapan antara Jaejoong dan orang yang meneleponnya tidak direkayasa. Yunho menggeleng. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit kala mulai memikirkan hal ini. Apa ia salah dengar?

"Hh.. seandainya bisa, aku yang akan menikahimu. Aku menyayangimu juga Kyun_ie_."

"Sayangnya tak bisa Su-_ie_. Menelusuri asal-usul marga Kim–kita untuk tahu kalau nenek moyang kita tak bersaudara itu sangat susah. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat sakit kepala. Aku juga menyayangimu, Kyuhyun pun begitu. Kita ini saudara, _arra_?" balas Jaejoong dengan nada lembut. Seakan memberi pengertian pada adiknya yang berprilaku nakal.

"_Arrayo_. Ya sudah _hyung_.. aku mau menyiapkan makan malam dulu. Hah, aku kesepian semenjak kalian tak ada."

Jaejoong tertawa pelan. "_Ne_. _Jaljinaenayo_, Su-_ie_."

"Hm."

Terdengar bunyi 'tut-tut' pertanda telepon berakhir. Jaejooong menghembuskan napas. Setelah memeblas telepon Junsu beberapa hari lalu, _namja_ imut itu tak pernah absen untuk menghubunginya kalau ada waktu senggang. Jam istirahat atau setelah pulang bekerja. Jaejoong sendiri tak mempermasalahkannya sebab ia senang mengobrol dengan Junsu. Membiarkan ponselnya berada di atas ranjang, _namja_ cantik ini menggendong Kyuhyun bermaksud menidurkan si bayi.

Sementara si penguping yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik dinding dekt pintu tampak menghela napas–frustasi. Kelakuannya mirip _stalker_ saat ini. Mencari tahu secara diam-diam. Hah, sudah! Yunho hampir gila. Sekali lagi ia menghela napas lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar tamu yang ditempati Jaejoong. Tanpa disadarinya ada suatu yang berusaha menyebar dari sudut ruang hatinya.

**~xXXx~**

Sudah berapa jam Yoochun habiskan untuk mengoceh dari hal penting sampai yang tak perlu diceritakan, ibarat Seoul menuju Antartika–tapi _namja_ bermarga Jung yang adalah atasan sekaligus sahabatnya tak menyahut bahkan tidak mendengarkan kata-per-kata yang diucapkannya. Pemuda itu kelihatan melamun entah memikirkan apa. Mulut Yoochun rasanya berbuih. Bicara panjang lebar tapi tak ditanggapi. Mana surat yang harus ditanda tangani Yunho masih terletak manis di atas meja–belum di sentuh.

"Aku memang keterlaluan." Ujar Yunho dengan pandangan lurus–menerawang.

"Huh?" kening Yoochun berkerut. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Apa aku harus meminta maaf?" gumam _namja_ tampan ini. "Um.. ya, harus minta maaf pada Jae.." Yunho tak melanjutkan kalimatnya sebab mata musangnya melirik Yoochun yang tengah menatapnya penasaran seakan menunggu Yunho menghamburkan uang miliaran _won_. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Eh?" hampir Yoochun terjatuh dari kursi yang didudukinya. Jadi, dari tadi dia berkoar-koar, sang atasan tak mendengar bahkan tidak menyadari kehadirannya? Yoochun menepuk jidat lebarnya. "Setengah jam aku disijni tapi kau tak tahu, _hyung_? _Aigoo_~ tanda tangani saja _file _itu.."

Yunho menunduk melihat sebuah map berisi surat persetujuan atas proyek yang akan langsung dilaksanakan setelah tanda tangan sang direktur selaku pemimpin proyek. Tanpa piker panjang, ia pun membubuhkan tanda tangannya dan menyerahkan balik surat tersebut. Yoochun membungkuk tanda hormat kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang Jung _bujangnim_ sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

Pemuda bermarga Jung ini memandang heran si manajer keuangan. "Ada apa dengannya?" cibir Yunho.

**~xXXx~**

Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar begini? Seperti mau menyatakan cinta saja. Ish, tenanglah! Malah membuatku gugup. Yunho memukul dadanya beberapa kali guna menetralkan operasi jantungnya yang kian cepat. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Mau minta maaf saja harus melibatkan perasaan seperti ini. Menghirup udara dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya hingga beberapa kali. Tak ada bedanya. Ya sudahlah..

Ketika hendak meraih _handle _pintu kamar ruang tamu, mendadak pintu itu terbuka dan memunculkan sesosok orang berwajah cantik yang ingin ditemui si Jung muda. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Yunho membeku karena terkejut, sementara Jaejoong membesarkan matanya–sama kaget–bercampur takut. Hening.

"U-um.. aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kata Yunho setelah sepersekian detik mematung.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho takut-takut. Masih tertinggal diingatannya bagaimana _namja_ Jung itu menghajarnya mengakibatkan luka memar yang baru hilang setelah empat hari. Tapi.. sekarang Yunho tak memperlihatkan tatapan benci lagi, justru menunjukkan ekspresi memohon.

"Kyuhyun sudah tidur 'kan?"

Refleks Jaejoong mengangguk. Ditariknya _handle_ pintu sehingga tertutup. Tak apalah meladeni Yunho yang merupakan suaminya, kepala rumah tangga. Sebagai 'istri' dia pun harus menurut 'kan? Melihat gerak-gerik si _namja_ cantik–menandakan persetujuan–Yunho segera menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju belakang rumah. Ada taman kecil di sana, sengaja di desain agar lebih asri dan karena Mrs. Jung menyukai tanaman. Memperindah lingkungan juga.

Terdapat sebuah ayunan besi dekat sudut halaman luas ini. Mereka berdua duduk di ayunan tersebut. Menggerakkan kaki hingga ayunan yang mereka duduki bergerak sedikit. Belum ada yang membuka suara, seakan menikmati kesunyian yang tercipta. Jantung Yunho sudah berdetak normal, tapi ia bingung harus memulai darimana. Langsung meminta maaf? Mengajak Jaejoong mengobrol terlebih dahulu untuk mencairkan suasana? Atau.. ah, entahlah.

Yunho berdeham. "_Mianhae_.. _jeongmal mianhatta_."

Jaejoong menoleh menatap Yunho yang menundukkan kepala. Sepertinya _namja_ itu benar-benar tulus minta maaf.

"Aku.. tidak seharusnya berbuat seperti itu, tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi. Maafkan aku." Sambungnya dengan nada penyesalan. Kepalanya makin menunduk.

Sebentar, Jaejoong diam sembari memandang suaminya intens. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke halaman. "Sepupuku."

Giliran Yunho memandang Jaejoong. Tampak sedikit terkejut. Sepupu?

"Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu semenjak kedua orang tuaku mengusirku. Kebetulan dia mengirim pesan mengajak bertemu.. sekalian aku bertanya mengenai _bumonim_[orang tua]ku. Mereka baik-baik saja." Jelas jaejoong–tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Siapa yang tak senang mengetahui keadaan orang tuanya baik, meski tak bisa melihat secara langsung.

Guratan sedih terlihat jelas di wajah putih milik _namja_ cantik itu. Senyumnya–sororan matanya. Membuat Yunho makin merasa bersalah. Menetapkan dalam hati kalau dia tak suka melihat si cantik bersedih. Tangan Yunho memanjang menyentuh puncak kepala Jaejoong kemudian bergerak mengusap. Tak hanya kulit, rambut _namja_ cantik ini juga sangat halus. Sentuhannya bermaksud menghibur.

Jaejoong menoleh. Ada senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir hati itu. Perlahan kedua sudut bibirnya pun tertarik memunculkan senyum manis. Pertama kali Yunho menyentuhnya–setelah pernikahan–terasa sangat nyaman, mengangkat seluruh kegundahan sekaligus menyembukan sedikit lukanya. Harapan bahagia kembali menyemarak dalam hatinya. Semoga.. ini awal dari kebahagiaan untuk ke depannya. Senyum Jaejoong makin lebar.

"Maaf. Aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi, _yaksok_!" kata Yunho setelah menjauhkan tangannya. Pandangan mereka tetap beradu. Masih dengan senyum, Jaejoong mengangguk.

**~xXXx~**

Yunho memutuskan tidur di kamar tamu malam ini. Ia tak mau sendirian. Rasanya sangat sepi, apalagi dia punya kebiasaan baru.. tiap terjaga dini hari pasti mengecek keadaan dua orang yang tidur bersamanya. _Namja_ tampan itu duduk di tepi ranjang bersamaan dengan Jaejoong yang sambil memperbaiki kain yang dijadikan selimut untuk Kyuhyun. Lihat, betapa perhatiannya _namja_ cantik itu pada si bayi. Ah, Yunho tak mau membenani pikirannya tentang masalah itu.

"Jaejoong-_ah_.." panggil Yunho. "Aku sudah bertemu _yeoja_ yang mungkin akan dijodohkan denganku. Dia cantik. _Eotteoke_?" bukan bermaksud membuat Jaejoong sedih karena pertanyaannya, tapi Yunho ingin membahas ini juga mau tahu reaksi 'istri'nya.

Jaejoong diam. Menatap suaminya saksama. Apa harus ia menjawabnya? Sudah pasti Yunho tahu jawabannya. Siapa yang rela diduakan? Baru tadi mereka berbaikan, kenapa sekarang Yunho seakan ingin membunuhnya dengan kata-kata? Hatinya mencicit sakit. Sudah jelas 'kan, keinginanannya suapaya pernikahan ini bertahan.. kalau bisa selamanya. Kepala Jaejoong tertunduk. Tak mau menatap Yunho.

"Apa kau setuju?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"_Shireoyo_.." gumam Jaejoong dengan suara amat kecil.

Meski nyaris tak terdengar, Yunho tahu jawaban Jaejoong. Dia mengangguk lalu naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di sebelah kanan Kyuhyun. Diselipkan jari telunjuknya di jemari kecil Kyuhyun yang langsung menggenggam–walaupun tidur, bayi itu tetap bisa merasakan sentuhan. Yunho tersenyum, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantal. "Aku juga sudah mengatakannya."

Entah apa maksud dari kata-kata Yunho itu, Jaejoong tak mengerti. Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah kiri Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi, terselip tekad mempertahankan pernikahannya. Tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengganggu rumah tangganya.

**~xXXx~**

Hari ini aura yang menguar dari tubuh _namja_ yang menjabat direktur di perusahaan Buyong _Group_ berbeda dari biasanya. Ia tampak bersinar walau berpakaian formal dengan kemeja putih berlapis jas hitam. Yang kelihatan berubah adalah tatanan rambut, mengkilap karena minyak rambut. Sepertinya sengaja memotong sedikit rambutnya. Para staff yang melihat Jung _bujangnim_ di depan mereka hanya bisa menatap kagum. Benar-benar tampan.

Yunho sedikit sombong atas reaksi yang didapatnya. Menyenangkan. Ia tersenyum lebar pada staff-staff yang dilewatinya termasuk pemilik yayasan ketika berpapasan. Hampir seluruh penghuni gedung ini terpana dibuatnya. Hum.. tentu ada seseorang dibalik perubahan Yunho. Senyumn Jung _bujangnim_ kian melebar mengingat tadi pagi ia diurus seorang _namja_ cantik. Merapikan potongan rambutnya dan memilihkan dasi yang pas sehingga ia tampak cerah.

"_Jo-eun achim_[selamat pagi], Jung _bujangnim_." Sapa Yoochun saat berpapasan dengan Yunho. Lengannya menyenggol tangan sang atasan. "Kau membuat semua terpesona, _hyung_.." bisiknya.

Yunho terkekeh pelan. "Yah, _geureomyeo_. Aku ini tampan."

_Namja_ berjidat lebar itu menggerutu mendengar jawaban Yunho. Narsis sekali. "Kau sedang bahagia, sepertinya."

"Eung." Yunho mengangguk. "_Mo ttaemune_." [karena seseorang]

"_Mo_? _Nuga_?" Tanya Yoochun bingung.

"_Naega geureom_.." [tentu saja aku]

Yunho dan Yoochun serempak memutar kepala dan melihat seorang yang berbicara barusan. Seorang _yeoja_ cantik berpakaian formal, berdiri di sebelah sang direktur kemudian mengamit lengannya. Menunjukkan senyum manis pada Yoochun. "Tentu saja Yunho berpenampilan begini untukku." Ujarnya percaya diri.

**_To Be Continued_**

**a/n :** nah.. kalau nggak berurusan sama 'Lemon', aku nggak nge-blank . . makanya bisa lanjut lumayan cepat hehe..

untuk chapter sebelumnya, ada nyempil nama Mbum.. mian, aku kurang teliti dan nggak konsen karena ngetik sambil baca FF.. jadinya ada typo, banyak pula typonya u,u

tentang Lee Mingwei itu.. mianhae chingudeul, aku memang Cuma lihat judul sama foto Mr. Lee yang buncit aja.. nggak baca artikelnya.. #mari keroyok ebby

dan yang kemarin baca status 'unyu'(?)ku *digampar* di FB, nah ini dia maksudnya.. #siapin sandal jepit

buat chingu-chingu semua yang udah mendukungku (dengan cara membaca, review, follow dan favorite FF ini) kuucapin terima kasih banyak.. *cium atu-atu* (chingudeul : hueekk)

gomaptago yeoreobeun..^^

salam hangat penuh cinta dari Ebby.. #duagh


	7. Chapter 7

Warning : BL, MPreg, Typo, OOC tingkat dewa, Gaje, dan Aneh. Yang nggak suka silahkan _close_, jangan dibaca daripada _flame_..

**Ebby's Stories Line :**

** – **_**Heart**_** –**

Tatapan tak suka terus Yoochun pancarkan untuk seorang _yeoja_ yang berdiri di sebelah sang atasan. Mengoceh seolah mengerti persoalan perusahaan, seakan mengajari sang _bujangnim_ mengenai bisnis. Cih, menyebalkan sekali. Kepulan asap sudah muncul dari kepala Yoochun sejak tadi. Sebenarnya dia ingin menendang si _yeoja_ dengan tidak elit keluar dari ruang direktur ini, tapi demi kesopanan yang dijunjung tinggi.. jadi harus berpanjang sabar.

Jung _bujangnim_ sendiri memang kelihatan sangat risih semenjak kemunculan si gadis yang seenaknya bergelayut di lengannya. Apalagi mendengar kata-kata yang Ahra ucapkan bagai obat tidur paling ampuh. Sungguh, rasanya Yunho ingin pulang kemudian tidur. Kapan _yeoja_ ini akan pergi? Mengusir? Bukan cara terbaik. Hah.. Jung _bujangnim_ menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Ahra-_ya_, apa kau tak lihat Jung _bujangnim_ tak bisa bekerja karena ka uterus menempelinya?" interupsi Yoochun kesal melihat tingkah laku _yeoja_ itu sekalian berdoa dalam hati supaya tak mendapatkan kekasih begitu.

Ahra berhenti bicara, menatap Yoochun sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Yunho saja tak mempermasalahkannya, kenapa kau yang menegurku?"

"Kau sa–"

"Yoochun benar, Ahra-_ssi_.." potong Yunho membuat Ahra membelalak memandangnya. "Aku sangat sibuk. Bisakah kau tak mengangguku? Lebih baik kau keluar." Tambahnya–menciptakan senyum kemenangan di bibir Yoochun.

"Ta-tapi.." Ahra tak percaya Yunho memanggilnya dengan embel –_ssi_, terlebih ia juga disuruh keluar. Ish, dia 'kan belum puas bersama dengan Jung _bujangnim_.

"Pintunya ada di depan, Go Ahra." Kata Yunho sambil memanjangkan tangannya menunjuk pintu ruangannya dengan muka tegas. Memberi perintah telak pada Ahra.

_Yeoja_ itu memberengut–tapi tak ada yang mengakuinya imut–sambil menghentakkan kakinya berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini. Yunho menghela napas lagi, sedangkan Yoochun menahan tawa–senang sekali melihat ekspresi Ahra yang di usir sang atasan. Rasakan itu.. batinnya.

"Hah~ kenapa dengannya? Kenapa sekarang jadi mendekatimu, _hyung_?" Tanya Yoochun setelah menyelesaikan tawanya.

"Mungkin supaya aku menyetujui perjodohan yang diingini keluarganya." Jelas Yunho seadanya. Tak berusaha menutup-nutupi karena masalah ini tak terlalu penting menurutnya.

"_Mwo_? Lalu kau benar mau menerimanya?" nada bicara Yoochun sedikit naik lantaran terkejut.

Yunho menggeleng. "_Animnida_."

Si jidat lebar mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "_Jarhae_[bagus]. _Nado_.. _joha aniyeyo_." (akupun tak menyukainya).

**~xXXx~**

Pukul satu siang Yunho sudah tiba di kediaman Jung. Bukan karena sudah tak ada pekerjaan, tapi memang menyempatkan pulang di jam istirahat untuk menemui seseorang. Sebelumnya, ia harus berurusan dengan Ahra yang rupanya menunggu hingga siang hari. Kasihan juga, tapi Yunho tak mau menggagalkan rencana yang telah ia buat. Susah payah membujuk Ahra pulang.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah. Jung muda ini langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang mampu membuat semua orang yang melihatnya tersentuh. Mau tak mau bibir hatinya melengkungkan senyuman. Di sofa sana, Mrs. Jung sedang duduk memangku si bayi manis yang tertawa-tawa karena diajak bercanda oleh Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu menutup wajahnya menggunakan tangan lalu membukanya sambil tersenyum ceria.

"–Ha..!" suara si kecil terdengar nyaring mengundang tawa Mrs. Jung dan Jaejoong.

"_Uri _Kyun_ie_ _neomu kwiweoyo_~" gemas, Jaejoong menggelitiki tubuh kecil Kyuhyun membuat bayi berumur tiga bulan itu kembali memamerkan tawanya–tanpa suara. (sangat imut)

Yunho terhenyak. Benar-benar bahagia, _eoh_? Entah kata apa yang cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya melihat pemandangan itu. Bahagia, harus, senang? Tidak tahu. Dia Cuma suka. Pelan-pelan dilangkahkan kakinya dimana Ibu dan 'istri'nya asik bermain bersama si bayi manis.

"Gembira sekali." Ucap Yunho berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Mrs. Jung dan Jaejoong. Dia duduk di sofa di seberang kedua orang itu.

"Oh Yunho, _neo dorawaseo_? _Oleun_-_a_.." balas Mrs. Jung yang sedikit heran atas kemunculan Yunho. Suaminya sendiri belum sampai di rumah.

Yunho mengangguk. "Um! Bisakah _eomma_ menjaga Kyuhyun? Aku ingin pinjam Jaejoong sebentar."

"Eh?" _doe eyes_ milik si _namja_ cantik berkedip-kedip–heran. Meminjam dirinya?

Si Jung muda beranjak dari duduknya, meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong mengajak _namja_ cantik itu berdiri. Diikuti tatapan penuh tanya sang _eomma_, Yunho menarik Jaejoong menjauh, keluar dari rumah. Jaejoong sendiri tak sempat menolak. Tahu-tahu dia sudah di halaman depan dekat mobil hitam yang terparkir di depan rumah. Tanpa banyak tanya, dia pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

Meski penasaran, Jaejoong takut membuka mulutnya. Jadi sepanjang perjalanan keadaan di dalam mobil sangat sepi. Si pengemudi fokus pada jalanan. _Namja_ cantik itu juga bergelut dengan pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata besar Jaejoong sibuk memandang ke sekeliling, memperhatikan setiap yang ada di sekitarnya. Orang berlalu lalang, ada took perhiasan, pakaian juga roti. Dia tahu ini mall, tapi kenapa dibawa ke sini? Apa Yunho ingin membeli sesuatu? Dialihkan pandangannya pada si _namja_ Jung yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Menatap bertanya.

Yunho balas menatap Jaejoong. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Ye?"

"Hari ini semua yang ada di kantor terpesona padaku. Dan itu berkat dirimu. Aku ingin membalasnya. Jadi, benda apa yang paling kau inginkan? Aku akan membelikannya." Jelas Yunho. Ya, itulah tujuan si Jung muda ini.

Mata besar itu belum lepas dari _namja_ tampan di depannya. Tak disangka Yunho akan berbuat begini. Senang? Tentu saja. Sikap Yunho memang biasa saja padanya, tapi ini pertama kali 'suami'nya mau mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Jaejoong berpikir, di menit berikutnya dia sudah menarik tangan Yunho menyusuri mall. Tidak sadar kalau jemari mereka saling menggenggam.

Tak sampai lima belas menit berkeliling, mereka sampai di sebuah toko yang menjual hal yang paling disukai anak-anak, terkhusus perempuan. Yunho mengangakan mulutnya. Kali pertama ia masuk ke toko seperti ini. Lebih shock lagi sewaktu melihat si _namja_ cantik mengambil sebuah boneka berbentuk gajah ukuran sedang berwarna biru kemudian memeluknya–layaknya anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru.

"_Inhyeong_?" jerit Yunho, tapi tak terlalu keras. Melotot pada Jaejoong yang asik memeluk boneka gajah lucu warna biru itu. "_Inhyeong johayo_?" (boneka? Kau suka boneka?)

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum. "_Ne_, _johamnida_."

_Sweatdrop_–yang benar saja?!. "_Neo_.. _neo namja-ya_! _Inhyeong johaneunde, wae_?" (kau.. kau laki-laki. Kenapa menyukai boneka?)

Bibir merah Jaejoong mempout–imut. Pelukannya pada si boneka gajah melonggar. "_Moreugesseo_.. _geunyang johae_." (tidak tahu, hanya suka)

Yunho mencibir. "_Isanghae_[aneh]. Lebih baik kau menyukai boneka beruang daripada gajah. Kembalikan, _ppali_. Ambil boneka beruang saja." Suruhnya sambil menarik-narik boneka gajah dalam pelukan Jaejoong–yang tentunya dipertahankan si _namja_ cantik.

"_Andwae_!" seru Jaejoong menarik lebih kuat sehingga bonekanya terlepas dari tangan Yunho. Pipinya menggembung, otomatis bibirnya mengerucut. Menatap _namja_ tampan itu tajam. Kalau berurusan dengan hal kesukaan sepertinya Jaejoong tak mau kalah. "Beruang galak!"

Mata sipit Yunho membesar. "_Mwo_? Kau panggil aku apa?"

"_Bearr_~~~" langsung berlari setelah mengejek–menjulurkan lidah–pada Yunho. Meninggalkan si _namja_ tampan yang terbengong-bengong menatap kepergiannya.

Apa itu tadi? Kenapa sikap Jaejoong sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya? _Childish_, tapi terlihat menggemaskan. Mungkin sisi lain dari si _namja_ cantik. Tak sadar kalau dirinya sudah jatuh dalam pesona si istri, Yunho menghembuskan napas sambil menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. Dia pun berjalan ke arah kasir untuk membayar boneka gajah yang dibawa kabur oleh Jaejoong.\

**~xXXx~**

Yunho tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat sbeuah boneka gajah bertengger(?) di atas ranjang. Boneka yang tadi siang ia belikan untuk 'istri' cantiknya. Dilihatnya Jaejoong berdiri membelakanginya sambil menggendong Kyuhyun. Bayi manis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong seraya menggerakkan matanya, memperhatikan isi kamar. (si bayi berposisi berdiri dalam gendongan)

Setelah menutup pintu kamar, Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang tak menyadari kehadirannya. Mengamati si bayi yang kini membesarkan mata karena menemukan objek baru. Yunho mengelus jemari kecil yang menggenggam lengan baju Jaejoong. Halus dan lembut. Kulitnya juga putih, menyamai warna kulit si _namja_ cantik.

"Matamu besar sekali." Ujar Yunho mengalihkan elusannya pada pipi Kyuhyun. Bayi manis itu menggerakkan tangannya karena mendengar suara bass milik Yunho dan merasakan sentuhan di wajahnya.

Jaejoong terkejut dan langsung memutar tubuhnya. Menatap si _namja_ tampan yang masih fokus ke Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah pulang?"

"Kau sedang apa?" tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, malah balik bertanya. Menatap Jaejoong setelah menjauhkan tangannya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menekuni kegiatan barunya, menetesi pakaian 'istri'nya dengan air liur.

"Ah, aku Cuma membalas pesan dari Junsu dan Changmin." Jawab Jaejoong melirik ponselnya yang berada di atas lemari kecil di samping ranjang–baru diletakkan.

Yunho mengangguk. Walau tak mengenal siapa Junsu dan Changmin, tapi ia tahu dua otang itu adalah teman terdekat Jaejoong. "Mereka hobi sekali menghubungimu."

"_Ne_." melihat Yunho yang melepaskan jas kemudian membuka kancing kemejanya, Jaejoong segera menidurkan Kyuhyun di ranjang beralaskan bantal kecil–untuk bayi. "Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat." Katanya dan berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Kening Yunho mengerut. Prilaku Jaejoong hari ini bisa dibilang agak aneh. Tadi pagi membantunya bersiap-siap, sekarang menyiapkan air hangat. Padahal biasanya ia menyiapkan sendiri. Ada apa ya? Pikirnya. Entahlah.. mungkin ingin menjalankan peran sebagai 'istri'. Yunho mengangkat bahu. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur–sedang mengangkat-angkat kakinya. Lucu. _Namja_ tampan itu mendekati ranjang dan duduk di tepian, sekali lagi memperhatikan si bayi manis.

Meski belum bisa menerima bayi itu, tapi tak dapat memungkiri kalau ia menyukainya. Apalagi Kyuhyun sangat manis. Hatinya sudah luluh sejak melihat Jaejoong bermain bersama Kyuhyun. Kaki Kyuhyun bergerak menghentak, aktif sekali. Pandangan yang dari tadi ke arah sudut langit-langit kamar akhirnya bertemu sorot lembut milik Yunho. Ekspresi Kyuhyun tampak keheranan dengan mulut yang membentuk huruf 'O'. Ingin sekali Yunho mencubit pipinya.

Namun, belum berapa lama raut muka si bayi berubah. Mulutnya cemberut, alis mata berkerut dan mata menyipit. Suara tangisan pun berkumandang. "Owaaaaaaa..!"

"Eh?" Yunho terkejut. "_Wa-wae_? Hei.. _uljima_.. _uljimarayo_." Ucapnya berusaha menenangkan, tapi tangis kencang hasilnya. Kaki Kyuhyun yang semula bergerak riang berganti seperti mengejang membuat Yunho panik. Ia menepuk-nepuk pinggul si bayi, tapi tak berhasil. "Yah.. tenanglah, _uljima_~"

Respon si bayi Cuma menangis. Tak berpikir panjang, hanya mengandalkan insting–Yunho menggendong Kyuhyun. Mengayun-ayunkan supaya si bayi tenang. Wajah putih Kyuhyun memerah seraya tangisnya makin kuat. _Aigoo_~ bagaimana ini? Batinnya. Bayi itu memberontak dalam gendongan Yunho. Bersamaan munculnya Jaejoong dari kamar mandi, Yunho merasakan bagian dada dan perutnya hangat. Buru-buru diserahkannya Kyuhyun pada si _namja_ cantk yang sempat mematung di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

Pasalnya Jaejoong terperangah melihat Yunho menggendong Kyuhyun yang sedang menangis. Bahagia? Yap. Tapi sebelum ia terbang, sayapnya keburu menghilang saat Yunho menyerahkan si bayi padanya. Dengan sigap Jaejoong menggendong Kyuhyun yang mulai tenang. Melihat warna kemeja Yunho yang berbeda di bagian dada ke perut, ia pun sadar. Cepat-cepat meletakkan Kyuhyun di ranjang dan melepas celana si bayi.

"Dia.." Jaejoong menatap Yunho takut. "..pipis."

"_Mwo_?" Yunho melihat badannya. Jadi, yang hangat barusan? Oh, astaga! Ya ampun! _Namja_ tampan ini tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Si bayi yang menjadi tersengka malah asik menghisap tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan dan menatap polos ke arah Yunho. "Aku.. aku mandi."

**~xXXx~**

Bibir berbentuk hati itu terus melengkung sejak tadi. Kadang kepalanya menggeleng sebentar kemudian tertawa kecil. Bukan gila, hanya _namja_ tampan bermarga Jung ini sedang teringat sebuah kejadian yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Yah, Yunho tak bias menahan dirinya untuk tertawa ketika mengingat ia dipipisi oleh seorang bayi manis. Biar sudah terjadi beberapa hari lalu, tetap saja hal tersebut membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa.

Bahkan sang _eomma_ tak berhenti tertawa meledek setelah menceritakan itu. Ditambah ejekan-ejekan yang kemudian Yunho terima. Biar malu, tapi ia tak kesal. Dia sendiri tak mengerti, biasanya akan balas ledekan sang _eomma_. Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan sekali mengingat peristiwa dia dipipisi Kyuhyun. 'Tanda Perkenalan' kata Mrs. Jung. Ada-ada saja.

_Tok_. _Tok_. _Tok_. Suara ketukan pintu mengusik pikiran Yunho. "Masuk."

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok si _namja_ cassanova–Yoochun yang entah kenapa kelihatan mendung. Dia duduk di hadapan _bujangnim_ lalu meletakkan sebuah map di atas meja yang langsung diraih Yunho kemudian membacanya.

"TN Inc.(?) mengundurkan diri." Katanya datar–sementara Yunho membolak-balik kertas dalam map. "Mereka tak sanggup memenuhi bahan yang kita minta. Aku sudah mencoba bekerja sama dengan beberapa perusahaan di bidang sama, tapi mereka pun tak bias menyanggupi."

Yunho yang tadi bias tersenyum dan tertawa kini memasang tampang serius. Mukanya datar. Meletakkan map tadi kembali di atas meja, tidak menatap Yoochun. Mendengar penjelasan barusan memaksa otaknya bekerja lebih cepat. Rencana meluncurkan produk bumbu masakan terbaru terancam gagal. Bahan-bahan yang seharusnya mudah di dapat, kenapa tak bisa dipenuhi? Ah, musim panas. Tanah lading pasti kering.

Jalan satu-satunya memundurkan jadwal peluncuran, tapi hal itu juga akan menganggu produksi yang lainnya. Keterlambatan ini juga akan mempengaruhi pemasukan. Serta laba dan merugikan. Apa yang harus dilakukan? Semua sudah di_schedule_kan. Susah sekali merombaknya, bahkan mesti mengadakan rapat direksi. Hah, _eotteoke_? Yunho belum mendapat ide apapun. Ini pertama kali terjadi dalam sejarah produksi milik Buyong Group.

"Apa _sajangnim_ sudah mengetahuinya?" Tanya Yunho disela kebuntuan pikirannya. Sebelum melaporkan ini, sebaiknya mencari jalan keluar yang terbaik dulu.

Yoochun menggeleng. "_Ajik_." (belum)

Yunho mengangguk. "_Geurae_.." beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan wakil direktur diikuti Yoochun di belakangnya. Ia menatap para karyawan yang berada di bawah pimpinannya saksama. "PR.. cari pabrik atau perusahaan bahan makanan untuk membantu produksi kali ini." Katanya penuh wibawa.

Jung _bujangnim_ tak perlu menjelaskan detil karena sudah tentu para karyawan mengetahui masalah ini. Mereka mengangguk paham dan kembali bekerja. Yunho menghela napas. Kedengarannya memang sepele, tapi jika ditelisik lebih dalam sebenarnya ini merupakan masalah besar. Sakit segera menyerang kepalanya. Selain para bawahan, ia pun turut mencari solusi. Berpikir keras..

"Jung _bujangnim_.." seseorang berseru. "_Sajangnim_ memanggilmu." Sambung _yeoja_ berstatus sekretaris itu.

"_Ne_." balas Yunho. Si sekretaris membungkuk hormat ketika Yunho berjalan melewatinya. Sedangkan Yoochun melangkah menuju ruang keuangan yang bersebelahan dengan kantor Yunho, kembali ke tempatnya bekerja.

**.**

**.**

"_Mwoya_ _ige_?" kening Yunho berkerut. Awalnya ia mengira Jung _sajangnim_ telah tahu masalah pekerjaannya, tapi otaknya kembali sukses dibuat membeku melihat kertas yang berasal dari sebuah rumah sakit menunjukkan kecocokan DNA. Aneh, kenapa ia diberikan ini?

"A adalah dirimu dan B milik Kyuhyun." Beritahu Jung _sajangnim_. Nada datar namun beribawa. Memperhatikan Yunho yang belum bereaksi.

'A adalah dirimu dan B milik Kyuhyun'. Dirinya–Kyuhyun–kecocokan DNA. Mata Yunho membulat sempurna. Jadi hasil tes DNA ini bermaksud menyatakan kalau DNA dia dan Kyuhyun cocok? Artinya, bayi itu adalah anaknya? Benarkah? Ti-tidak mungkin! Kepalanya menengadah, menatap Jung _sajangnim_ yang memang berwajah serius. Mencoba mencari ekspresi lain yang berarti ini hanya lelucon. Tapi saying, Yunho tak menemukannya. Bagai kehabisan oksigen, napas si Jung muda ini tersendat-sendat. Dia sungguh tak percaya.

Tangan Yunho sedikit bergetar, tubuhnya lemas. Dia bersandar pada kursi. Kertas di pegangannya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa? Meski mengakui kalau benar ia tidur dengan si _namja_ cantik, tapi mana mungkin kemudian Jaejoong hamil dan melahirkan Kyuhyun. _Namja_! Kenyataan itu tak dapat diubah. Ia mulai menyukai serta berinteraksi dengan si bayi–baru memulai–tapi hal ini langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke batu besar.

"_Maldo andwae_.." gumam Yunho pelan, terdengar amat frustasi.

Jung _sajangnim_ menghela napas. "Pihak rumah sakit sudah memberitahu hasilnya beberapa minggu lalu lewat telepon. Bukti hasilnya baru diberikan pagi ini kemari. Maaf, tak memberitahumu. Tapi ini kulakukan untuk memastikan.. membuktikan kalau Jaejoong tak berbohong."

Yunho melirik sang ayah–sekalian atasan. Dia mengerti. Iya.. bukti itu masalahnya. Kebenaran Kyuhyun memang anaknya membuat ia sangat shock. Bagaimana bayi itu lahir? Benarkah dari perut si 'istri'? sungguh, ia benar-benar tak dapat menerimanya. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun?

**~xXXx~**

Tepat pukul tiga pagi Yunho terjaga. Sebenarnya memang tak bisa tidur. Kelopak matanya terbuka menatap langit-langit kamar. Semua berkecamuk dalam kepalanya. Masalah pekerjaan, hasil tes DNA dan ketidakpercayaan yang masih betah bersarang di otaknya. Membuat ia hanya bisa terjaga. Kenapa masalah bertubi-tubi dating? Apa karma? Atau memang takdirnya begini? Belum tenang pikirannya, masalah lain muncul. Sampai-sampai Yunho rasanya tak mampu berpikir lagi. Tak hanya kinerja otak, tubuhnya pun ikut terkuras.

Dia menghembuskan napas. Memiringkan sedikit badan dan melihat dua wajah damai di sampingnya. Mengamati Kyuhyun. Benar, ada kemiripan di wajah bayi itu dengan dirinya. Hidung mancung, bibir bagian bawah yang tebal lalu tulang pipi sedikit menonjol. Selebihnya menuruni Jaejoong. Setelah lama memandangi Kyuhyun, Yunho menatap si _namja_ cantik. Wajah sempurna untuk _yeoja_.. tapi Jaejoong _namja_. Menelusuri tubuh _namja_ cantik itu hingga ke perut. Benarkah Kyuhyun pernah berdiam di sana? Perut tersebut membesar karena berisi bayi? Ada rahim? Bagaimana? Darimana lahirnya?

Yunho menggeleng. Sekali lagi menghembuskan napas, lelah. Beranjak dari tidurnya. Duduk–masih memperhatikan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun yang lelap. "_Michigetta_.." ucapnya pelan sambil turun dari ranjang. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk mendinginkan kepala atau setidaknya menenangkan pikiran. Penat sekali.

Mendengar bunyi pintu ditutup mata Jaejoong terbuka. Bukan tak tidur, tapi sedikit terusik ketika merasakan pergerakan tempat tidur. Ditambah sempat mendengar ucapan Yunho tadi. Apa maksudnya? Apa Yunho ada masalah? Wajahnya pun sangat murung, bahkan langsung berbaring setelah mandi. Kalau tentang pekerjaan, kenapa tak berdiskusi dengan Mr. Jung saja? Entah, Jaejoong tak tahu. Ia memperbaiki posisi tidurnya dan kembali memejamkan mata.

**~xXXx~**

"Hung~"

Gerakan Yunho terhenti. Dia yang hendak membuka kancing kemeja segera menoleh dan melihat seorang bayi manis di atas ranjang sedang menatap ke arahnya sambil mengangkat kedua kaki ke atas. Sangat senang bergerak. Yunho Cuma memperhatikan saja, tak berniat menghampiri si bayi.

"Aaa~!" jerit si bayi. "Uuu.. eu-weu-waa.." memasukkan tangan kanan ke dalam mulutnya. "Ung.. mmm.." suaranya sangat halus, mirip anak kucing–kira-kira.

Jaejoong sedang berada di kamar mandi, menyiapkan air hangat untuk Yunho. Hal itu sudah seperti kewajiban si _namja_ cantik ketika Yunho pulang bekerja beberapa hari ini. Saat Yunho membalikkan badan bermaksud melanjutkan kegiatan melepas kancing kemeja, Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi. Memandang si _namja_ tampan sebentar kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tampak asik sendiri–mengemut tangannya.

"Kyun_ie_.." panggil Jaejoong duduk di tepi ranjang. Menarik tangan Kyuhyun menjauh, tapi lengan kecil itu bergerak lagi ke mulut si bayi. Ia tersenyum tipis. Bayi memang begitu. Ditolehkan kepalanya menatap punggung sang 'suami'.

Yunho kembali murung. Entah apa penyebabnya, tapi beruntung Jung muda itu tak melampiaskannya pada Jaejoong–seperti kemarin. Tapi.. (lagi), sikap diam Yunho membuat si 'istri' khawatir. Mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak, kalau yang terjadi merupakan hal buruk. Ingin bertanya.. mendekati saja, si Jung muda langsung bertampang datar membuat nyali Jaejoong ciut seketika. Aura Yunho pun sangat mendukung suasana mencekam layaknya di film-film horror. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun yang kini memandangnya sambil menghisap tangan. Sungguh menggemaskan. "Kyun_ie_.. _aegi gom_." (anak beruang)

_Gom_–beruang. Andwae_!_ _Beruang galak!_ Bear.. suara melengking terngiang di telinga Yunho. Ia ingat betul ketika Jaejoong menyebutnya beruang di toko boneka. Beruang berarti dirinya? Sontak Yunho memutar tubuhnya sehingga bisa melihat jelas si 'istri' yang sedang memegangi kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Matanya sempat melirik boneka gajah di sudut tempat tidur.

"Hey! Dia anak gajah, bukan beruang." Kata Yunho–sukses membuat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan mengerucut imut. Sangat imut untuk ukuran _namja_. Kenapa tidak terlahir sebagai _yeoja_ saja?

Si _namja_ cantik menyipitkan mata seolah ingin mengintimidasi. Bibir poutnya bergerak-gerak, malah menambah kesan imut. "_Aegi gom_!" tukasnya tegas.

"_Kokkiri aegi_!" (anak gajah)

Tatapan mata Jaejoong makin tajam. "_Aegi gom_, Jung _bear_~"

Yunho mencibir. Kalau membalas lagi pasti tak akan selesai. Ia menghela napas, menatap si _namja_ cantik yang sepertinya sudah bersiap adu mulut lagi. Entah apa yang lucu, Yunho tertawa kecil. Mendekati Jaejoong kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berlalu ke kamar mandi sambil berkata, "Terserah kau saja."

_Doe eyes_ itu berkedip-kedip. Heran melihat Yunho tertawa lalu pergi. Sentuhan si Jung muda di kepalanya.. ah, rasanya menyenangkan. Jaejoong merapikan rambutnya disertai senyum mereka di bibir _cherry_ miliknya. Menunduk dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan muka datar–tanpa ekspresi–mungkin tadi mengamati kedua orang tuanya bertengkar mengenai statusnya yang anak beruang atau anak gajah.

"Ssstt.. _marhaejima_.. _uri bimil_, _aratji_? Kyun_ie_, _aegi gom_~" senyum Jaejoong makin mengembang setelah mengatakannya. Respon si bayi adalah dahi berkerut. Entah mengerti atau tidak–pastinya tidak–ekspresi Kyuhyun seakan membalas kalimat sang '_eomma_'. (jangan bilang-bilang, rahasia kita, ya?)

Sedangkan di kamar mandi.. Yunho bersandar di pintu yang tak tertutup sedikit. Hatinya lumayan lega setelah beradu argumen tak penting dengan Jaejoong. Juga mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan _namja_ cantik itu barusan. Seperti Jaejoong sedang membantunya mengangkuti batu yang membebani isi kepalanya. Lagi, senyum tersungging di bibir hatinya. Ternyata begini.. kepenatan bisa dialihkan bila berbaur bersama keluarga–keluarganya sendiri–keluarga kecilnya. Meski belum peka kalau sekarang dia membutuhkan dua orang itu, tapi Yunho tahu rasa bahagia yang menyelimuti dadanya.

**~xXXx~**

"_Eobseoyo_.." Yoochun menjawab pertanyaan sang atasan tak bersemangat. Yah, dia sudah putus asa dengan pekerjaan tambahan yang diberikan Yunho dua minggu lalu. Tak membuahkan hasil.

Yunho menghembuskan napas berat. "Apa harus menambah waktu pencarian lagi?"

"Dua minggu dan bukan aku saja yang mencari!" tegasnya atas perkataan gila sang atasan, menurutnya. Yoochun membuang napas kasar. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Lelah sekali.

"Baiklah.. sepertinya tak ada solusi lagi." Yunho merapikan kertas-kertas yang baru dibacanya dan memasukkan ke dalam map. Kepalanya mulai pening. Ini belum pernah terjadi, makanya ia sangat pusing dan berpikir ekstra–walah hasilnya nihil.

_BRAK_!

"Yunho-_ya_.."

Kedua _namja_ tampan itu langsung menatap ke arah pintu. Sama-sama jatuh lkemas mengetahui orang yang tak diharapkan muncul. Terlebih Yunho yang pikirannya sedang tak tenang–berharap hari segera malam. Sementara _yeoja_ tadi langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan wakil direktur dan berdiri di sebelah Yunho memamerkan senyum manis yang ingin sekalli dilempar Yoochun dengan sepatu miliknya.

"_Jweisonghamnida_ _bujangnim_, aku sudah mengatakan kau sedang sibuk. Tapi dia tetap memaksa dan menerobos." Ujar seorang _yeoja_ lain di ambang pintu menunduk takut–sekretaris Jung _bujangnim_.

Ahra menggembungkan pipinya, Yoochun memijat jidat dan Yunho menghela napas lagi. Benar-benar melelahkan, ditambah kedatangan _yeoja_ berambut panjang itu–semakin banyak masalah rasanya. Yunho menggerakkan tangannya pertanda 'tak apa' pada si sekretaris yang berdiri ketakutan. Ia menatap si sekretaris dengan muka lelahnya. "Buat laporan mengenai penundaaan proyek kali ini dan berikan pada Jung _sajangnim_."

Si sekretaris menunduk. "_Ne bujangnim_."

Setelah si sekretaris Jung _bujangnim_ pergi, Yoochun pun bangkit berdiri–dia membungkukkan badannya sebentar. "Aku juga." Katanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yunho bersama Ahra di ruangan ini.

Yunho mendesah pelan lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Kepalanya benar-benar berat, pusing. Rasanya ingin pulang dan beristirahat. Hah.. sekarang masih siang, belum jam pulang.

"Yunho-_ya_.." panggil Ahra. Mencoba menarik perhatian si wakil direktur muda. Tapi Yunho Cuma melirik gadis ini malas, tak berniat memperdulikannya.

**~xXXx~**

Yoochun Park : Di tempat biasa _hyung_.. mencari hiburan.

Yunho Jung : _Geurae_. _Gidaryoseo_.

Selesai membalas _chat_ Yoochun, Yunho memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dalam jasnya. Menginjak pedal gas lebih kuat sehingga mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang dikemudikannya melaju cepat. Tujuannya saat ini Cuma satu–menenangkan pikiran. Masalah di kantor, kebisingan yang diciptakan Ahra tadi siang dan.. pulang ke rumah, ia pun tak benar-benar bisa menjernihkan isi otaknya. Jadilah ia mencari hiburan di luar, di tempat yang sering didatanginya bersama Yoochun.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di tempat tujuan–sbeuah pub kalahan tengah yang cukup ramai, tentunya telah legal. Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya kemudian masuk ke dalam pub. Beberapa detik menelusuri ruangan pub, ia langsung menemukan keberadaan si sahabat. Dihampirinya Yoochun yang sedang meneguk segelas kecil cairan tak berwarna. Yunho duduk di sebelah _namja _cassanova itu sambil melonggarkan dasi dan melepas beberapa kancing kemejanya.

"_Ibon_..[ini]." Yoochun menyodorkan botol yang sudah terbuka tutupnya ke hadapan Yunho. Mata berbentuk mata musang itu melirik sebentar lalu menyambar botol tersebut dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas di atas meja. "Apa kau butuh yang 'lain'?"

Tak perlu berpikir keras untuk mengetahui maksud dari pertanyaan itu karena Yunho sudah paham. Dia menggeleng setelah menghabiskan satu gelas minuman sekali teguk. "Aku Cuma ingin minum saja."

"_Arraseo_." _Namja_ cassonava berjidat lebar ini mengangguk mengerti.

**.**

**.**

Sudah setengah jam lebih–tepatnya empat puluh lima menit–Yoochun menghilang dari samping Yunho. Kebiasaan _namja_ berprediket playboy sejak jaman sekolah dulu itu mencari 'hiburan' versi dirinya sampai melupakan si sahabat yang tampaknya mabuk berat. Yunho minum delapan gelas. _Namja_ Jung ini bahkan tak sanggup duduk dengan baik. Badannya terus hampir jatuh.

"Yunho-_ya_.."

Yunho yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran membuka sedikit matanya yang bagai ditimpa batu besar. Pandangannya buram, namun ia tetap bisa memastikan seseorang yang berdiri di dekatnya adalah seorang _yeoja_–dari suara dan perawakannya yang walaupun tak jelas. Dia memamerkan senyum pada _yeoja_ itu. Tubuh Yunho oleng dan hendak jatuh, tapi si _yeoja_ reflesk menahannya.

"Kau mabuk. Akan ku antar pulang." Katanya kemudian susah payah membopong tubuh yang jauh lebih besar dari dirinya keluar dari pub yang makin malam makin ramai. Langkahnya lumayan terhambat karena harus bertabrakan dengan orang-orang yang memenuhi pub.

"Umm.." Yunho bergumam.

**~xXXx~**

Mrs. Jung duduk di sofa sembari menggendong Kyuhyun yang terlelap ditemani Mr. Jung membaca Koran. Sedangkan seorang _namja_ berwajah cantik dari tadi mondar-mandir di depan keduanya menunjukkan raut kekhawatiran. Pasalnya si Jung junior belum pulang hingga kini–jam menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Ditambah tak memberitahu apapun ke rumah. Jaejoong takut terjadi hal buruk pada Yunho karena sikap _namja_ tampan itu berubah belakangan ini. Mr. dan Mrs. Jung pun bilang Yunho tak pernah begini sebelumnya.

Tentu saja menambah tingkat kecemasan si cantik ini. Kedua tangannya sibuk meremas satu sama lain, jantung berdetak tak karuan dan kepala terisi pikiran-pikiran negative. Berkali-kali ia menghembuskan napas, gusar. Ya Tuhan, kemana dia sebenarnya? Kenapa tak memberi kabar? Setidaknya memberi tahu supaya tak ada yang khawatir. Jung Yunho.. kau benar-benar..

"Joong_ie_~" panggil Mrs. Jung yang kemungkinan akan pusing melihat Jaejoong mondar-mandir terus. Si _namja_ cantik berhentik kemudian menatap ibu mertuanya. "_Anjayo_[duduklah]. Jangan berjalan bolak-balik terus."

"_Geundae_, _eomeonim_–" Jaejoong ingin protes.

"Joong_ie_!" suara tegas milik Mr. Jung terdengar membuat _namja_ cantik itu langsung diam lalu duduk di sebelah Mrs. Jung.

Jaejoong makin gelisah ketika melihat jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua dini hari. Astaga, kemana si Jung Yunho itu? Mrs. Jung mulai kelihatan mengantuk, sementara Mr. Jung masih segar karena minum kopi. Setelah lima belas menit berlalu, bel pintu depan berbunyi. Belum sempat Mrs. Jung memberi aba-aba–memanggil _maid_ untuk membuka pintu–Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku yang buka." Katanya sambil berjalan cepat ke arah pintu. Jaejoong tergesa-gesa memutar kunci, ia ingin segera melihat siapa orang di balik pintu.

_Krieet_.. begitu pintu terbuka, _doe eyes_ itu langsung membelalak lebar disertai mulutnya yang terbuka. Kaget. Yunho terkulai lemas di pundak seorang _yeoja_ yang diakui Jaejoong sangat cantik. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa ditusuk-tusuk jarum, pedih. Kenapa bisa _yeoja_ itu membawa Yunho pulang dalam keadaan begitu? Apa hubungan mereka? Jadi dari tadi Yunho bersama si _yeoja_? Pikiran negative kembali berterbangan di benak Jaejoong membuat hatinya makin sakit.

"Ahra?" rupanya Mrs. Jung beserta sang suami menyusul Jaejoong. Cukup terkejut melihat keadaan Yunho. "Jae.. bawa Yunho ke kamar." Perintah nyonya rumah langsung. Nada suaranya datar.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan segera mengambil alih Yunho lalu memapah si Jung muda masuk ke dalam rumah. Tinggallah Mr. dan Mrs. Jung juga Ahra di dekat pintu.

"_Ahjumma_.. _ahjussi_." Ujar _yeoja_ ini menyapa. "_Geunyeneun_.. _nuguya_?" tanyanya menunjuk arah si _namja_ cantik membawa Yunho masuk. (dia.. siapa?)

"Sudah sangat larut. Kau pulanglah." Balas Mrs. Jung tak menjawab pertanyaan Ahra. Beliau cukup risih mengetahui putranya bersama gadis itu.

"_Ahjumma_.."

"Go Ahra. Kau tidak ingin di cap perempuan murahan karena sampai jam segini masih berada di luar rumah? Sebaiknya kau pulang. _Gomawo_ sudah membawa Yunho pulang." Potong Mrs. Jung dingin. Sejak ajakan perjodohan yang diajukan Ibu Ahra, beliau jadi tak suka dengan Ibu dan anak itu. Terlalu mengangganggu.

"_Ne_." Ahra mengangguk. "_Annyeong_.." pamitnya sambil membungkukkan badan sopan. Berbalik dan pergi.

**.**

**.**

Berhasil merebahkan tubuh kekar itu di atas ranjang, Jaejoong bergegas melepas sepatu berserta kaus kaki Yunho. Biar dari tadi penciumannya terusik karena bau alkohol yang menguar di sekitar Yunho, ia berusaha menahannya. Pasti Yunho minum, pikirnya. Entah ada apa, ia tak tahu. Apalagi tadi si Jung muda ini dibawa oleh seorang _yeoja_. Jaejoong takut kejadian yang menimpanya setahun lalu dilakukan Yunho kepada orang lain. Sungguh, ia tak mengharapkan hal itu terjadi.

Ketika mencoba melepaskan jas hitam yang dipakai Yunho, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya ditarik hingga terjatuh dan posisinya berubah. Yunho berada di atas Jaejoong yang menatap terkejut _namja_ tampan itu. Bukankah tadi Yunho tidur akibat mabuk? Kenapa sekarang..? sorot yang biasanya tajam kini terlihat sayu. Menatap bola matanya lekat, memerangkap Jaejoong ke dalam satu fokus. Jung Yunho memang sangat tampan, bila dilihat sedekat ini.

"Jae.." suara bass Yunho terdengar sangat berat–seraya jemarinya menyentuh pipi putih nan halus di bawahnya. "Jae.." ulangnya hampir mendesah.

Didetik berikutnya bibir tebal berbentuk hati itu telah sukses mendarat di permukaan _cherry_ _lips_ milik Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong mengerjap-kerjap terkejut, tapi kemudian terpejam. Menikmati. Pelan bibir Yunho mulai bergerak mengulum dan menghisap yang dibalas juga oleh si _namja_ cantik. Rasa ini.. sensasinya.. Jaejoong suka. Ternyata begini kalau melakukannya secara sadar–walau Yunho tidak. Kedua lengan kurus berkulit putih itu melingkar di leher Yunho.

Mrs. Jung yang berniat mengembalikan Kyuhyun pada pasangan baru itu membatu di depan pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Beliau sangat terkejut melihat pemandangan tersebut. Namun senyumnya mengembang setelahnya. Bisakah ini jadi awal bahagia untuk kehidupan putranya bersama si 'istri' dan Kyuhyun? Semoga saja. Pelan-pelan ditarik lagi pintu sehingga tertutup. Si bayi sebagiknya ia bawa saja.

_**To Be Continued**_

Jung halbae : Anak pintar..! *pukpuk ebby*

Jae halmoni : *mutar bola mata, malas*

Me : Upahnya Kyu jadi suamiku!

Kyuhyun : Aigoo.. aigoo~ pulang ah~

Abaikan obrolan gaje diatas.. kekkeke~

Ah, akhirnya selesai walau telat dari waktu yang kurencanakan..

Aku nggak menyiksa Jeje halmoni 'kan? Aku cucu yang baik kan? #plakplukplak

Ahra, yeoja yang baik yaa…? Hehehe

Buat nae Hyungie, Chikuma Asuhara a.k.a Camui hyung.. noh, silahkan..

Aku tunggu ya~ juga gomawo namaku nyempil di cuap-cuap sebelum tbc di FF 'Ange'-nya.. sebagai perusuh karena suka sms'in hyung~

Buat yang nyempatin baca, review, follow dan favorite FF ini.. aku pengen banget pelukin atu-atu.. MARI BERPELUKAN! *ditendang*

Aku benar-benar nggak bisa balas reviewnya, mohon dimaklumi ya~ tapi semuanya ku baca kok^^

Ini FFnya juga tanpa edit, selesai.. langsung ku post, jadi maaf kalau banyak typo..

_Gamsahamnida, gomapseumnida, gomawo, gomaptago_.. hehe.. TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA..

Review? *wink*


	8. Chapter 8

Warning : BL, MPreg, Typo, OOC tingkat dewa, Gaje, dan Aneh. Yang nggak suka silahkan _close_, jangan dibaca daripada _flame_..

**Ebby's Stories Line :**

** – **_**Heart**_** –**

Dan entah sejak kapan sudah tak ada lagi pakaian yg melekat ditubuh keduanya. Saling bergumul panas, masih berusaha untuk saling mendominasi. Meski pada akhirnya Yunho-lah yang tetap menjadi sang pemenang. Ciumannya perlahan turun, menjilat sisa saliva yg mengalir pelan dari sudut bibir cherry yg semakin merekah itu. Mengecup pelan, lalu menyesapnya lebih kuat, menciptakan tanda-tanda kecil disekitaran leher dan bahu putih Jaejoong.

Tangan putih sang cantik terus meremas lembut surai kecoklatan Yunho yang sedikit lembab. Membuat rambut pria Jung yang berstatus suaminya tambah berantakan.

Desahan lembut yang kelewat merdu seolah menjadi acapella tersendiri ditelinga Yunho. Ia tak pernah tahu jika suara desahan Jaejoong mampu meningkatkan libidonya.

Puas dengan tanda kemerahan ciptaannya, perjalanan bibir Yunho terus turun, mengecup kembali dikedua sisi tubuh Jaejoong, membuat lelaki cantik itu mengejang sesaat.

Sentuhan Yunho kali ini... Sangat lembut.

Dan ia suka. Sangat suka.

Selesai urusan dengan bagian atas, Yunho kembali turun dan mata serupa elang itu membulat ketika melihat satu garis lurus dibawah pusar Jaejoong.

Luka jahitan yang masih terlihat baru. Membuat dada Yunho sedikit nyeri.

Bisa-bisanya ia mempertanyakan darimana Kyuhyun bisa keluar dari rahim Jaejoong. Tentu saja hanya melakukan operasi caesar.

Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kali ini ia merasa seperti sedang menelan batu. Sakit dan menyesakkan.

Seperti apa rasa sakit yang lelaki cantik itu rasakan pasca operasi?

Yunho bahkan tak sanggung memikirkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya ketika perutmu disayat, membuat satu garis yang lumayan panjang diperutnya.

Perlahan ia cium bekas luka operasi Jaejoong. Lalu meniupnya pelan.

"Hmpt!" Jaejoong meremas semakin kuat tepian bantal dikedua sisi wajahnya. Matanya terkatup rapat.

Hawa dingin pada lukanya tiba-tiba membuat sakit yang sering ia rasakan hilang.

Tak jarang Jaejoong mengeluh sakit pada bagian operasinya. Tapi ia laki-laki. Ia harus kuat dan terus bertahan.

Jika ia lemah, lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Kyuhyun, bayi mungilnya?

Jaejoong tidak sadar, bahwa air mata Yunho mengaliri perutnya. Mengira jika air itu adalah saliva suaminya.

Dengan cepat Yunho menghapus airmata serta meperbaiki raut wajahnya. Ia kembali menaikkan tubuhnya keatas, melihat paras istrinya yang biasa putih, kini merah padam. Ia usap pipi kurus Jaejoong.

"Jae... Buka matamu..."

Jaejoong menurut, kemudia menempatkan wajahnya kedepan, berhadapan dengan wajah Yunho. Membuka mata beningnya.

Seketika Jaejoong merasa dunianya berhenti ketika melihat Yunho yang seolah memerangkapnya dalam mata elang pria tampan itu.

"Yu-Yunh..."

Yunho tersenyum. "Boleh aku melakukannya?" ucapnya lembut.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya, membalas senyum Yunho, sedetik kemudian ditarik tengkuk sang suami. Melumat bibir lawannya dengan pelan.

"Kau tahu jawabanku, Yunho-sshi.. Please..."

Pria Jung itu tersenyum lebih cerah.

Yunho mulai mempersiapkan Jaejoong, menjaganya dari rasa sakit. Kini bahkan Yunho sudah tersadar sepenuhnya dari mabuk.

Dalam hati, Yunho sudah menetapkan untuk tidak membiarkan istrinya merasakan seperti apa sakit itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Perlakuan Yunho kali ini membuat dadanya menghangat. Seperti ada ribuan bunga yang mekar serentak.

Malam itu, tidak ada lenguhan sakit. Yang ada hanya desah pelan yang saling bersahutan. Menciptakan sebuah dunia, yang hanya milik mereka.

Yunho terus bergerak teratur, sampai Jaejoong dengan tiba-tiba merengatkan rangkulan tangan pada lehernya.

"Yu-Yun... Hoh... Uurgh... Hmp... Hahh..."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Yunho tersenyum mendengar desahan istri cantiknya.

Diciumnya pipi Jaejoong yang basah, "Kau suka?" bisiknya ditelinga Jaejoong, membuat sang empunya sedikit bergidik geli. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Lagi... Hahh... Jeb-bhal... Hagh... Ukhh... Sshhh..."

Suara Jaejoong tercekat saat merasa titik sensitive dalam tubuhnya kembali tertumbuk dengan akurat.

Mereka selesai bersama. Saling membasahi satu sama lain. Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya, mereka melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar.

Yunho masih bergerak pelan. Ia berikan seluruhnya kedalam tubuh Jaejoong, membuat tubuh istrinya semakin hangat.

Keduanya masih tampak memburu oksigen. Sungguh sangat melelahkan.

Keduanya berhenti. Kemudian saling menatap. Dan entah apa yang saling dipikirkan, Yunho dan Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

"Jae, apa masih sakit?"

"Hung?" Jaejoong menatap wajah kecil diatasnya dengan bingung.

Tangan Yunho meraba bekas operasi Jaejoong. "Ini..."

Lelaki cantik itu tersenyum lembut, menyeka peluh diwajah Yunho dengan telaten. "Terkadang... Tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasanya. Gwenchana..."

"Mian... Aku sempat meragukanmu..." nada Yunho kembali pelan. "Kau pasti tersiksa saat itu..."

Tidak tahan dengan mata sendu Yunho, Jaejoong mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, mencium sekilas kedua mata Yunho yang reflek menutup. "Setiap ibu selalu mempertaruhkan nyawanya agar sang bayi bisa terlahir selamat, Yunho-sshi..."

Melihat Jaejoong yang sudah hampir tertidur, Yunho mengesampingkan tubuhnya yang lumayan lengket. Membuat miliknya terlepas dan cairannya meluber dari tubuh Jaejoong.

Dia elus rambut hitam istrinya dengan sayang. "Tidurlah..."

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yunho, dan lima detik kemudian Yunho bisa mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari Jaejoong.

Dikecupnya lembut tiap sisi wajah cantik didepannya, sebelum akhirnya menyusul Jaejoong kealam mimpi.

**~xXXx~**

Kelopak _doe_ _eyes_ tersebut perlahan-lahan terbuka, membiasakan dengan cahaya lampu di langit-langit. Kenapa rasanya lelah sekali? Semua persendian terasa pegal. Huh, kenapa ya? Tubuhnya menggeliat, tapi sesuatu yang ternyata melingkari badannya membuat matanya sontak membelalak. Jaejoong terduduk dengan pandangan horror. Ta-tangan! Kekar dan berwarna kecoklatan. Coklat? _Jankanman_. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menemukan seseorang yang kelihatan masih terlelap dengan posisi memeluk dirinya.

Matanya mengerjap-kerjap. Yunho.. yah, Yunho. Wajah Jaejoong memanas disertai semburat kemerahan merambati kedua pipinya. _Namja_ tampan itu tidur sambil memeluk dirinya. Hampir dua ujung _cherry lips_ tersebut tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman, Jaejoong teringat kalau semalam mereka melakukannya. Namun Yunho dalam keadaan mabuk. Pasti tidak ingat. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas–sedih. Cepat-cepat _namja_ cantik ini turun dari ranjang kemudian memunguti pakaian yang rupanya berserakan di lantai lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Tepat ketika pintu kamar mandi tertutup, mata musang itu terbuka. Pandangan lurus tapi kosong dengan raut muka datar. Ia menghela napas sebentar dan memposisikan badannya menelungkup. Mendekap bantal yang menjadi alas kepala si _namja_ cantik tidur. Sebenarnya, Yunho sudah bangun dari tadi. Ia juga sadar akan posisinya yang memeluk Jaejoong. Tentang semalam bahkan kegiatannya setelah bangun–mengamati wajah cantik tersebut dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Yunho memejamkan matanya lagi, pura-pura tidur.

**~xXXx~**

"Aku menemukannya!" seru _namja_ bersuara _husky_ kencang sembari masuk ke dalam ruang wakil direktur tanpa permisi. Kali ini wajahnya sangat cerah. Senyum lebar terkembang di bibirnya. "Aku menemukannya!" jeritnya lagi–menggebu-gebu.

Jung _bujangnim_ mendelik pada _namja_ di depannya. Untung dia tak kena serangan jantung mendadak. "Ya! Park Yoochun! Kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu?!"

"Ah, _jweisonghamnida_." Ujar Yoochun menyengir lalu membungkukkan badan hormat. Ia duduk di kursi sembari menyerahkan sebuah map pada sang atasan. "Aku menemukan pabrik yang bisa membantu kita memasok bahan-bahan makanan untuk proyek kali ini." Katanya gembira.

"_Jeongmalyo_?" tanya Yunho yang turut senang sambil mengambil map kemudian membukanya. Membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tertera di sana.

"_Ne_!" jawab Yoochun semangat. "Aku tak sengaja bertemu salah satu karyawan di sana. Mereka adalah pemasok sayur, buah-buahan dan makanan lain untuk pasar. Aku sudah mengajukan kerja sama dan mereka menerimanya." Jelas _namja_ berjidat lebar ini panjang lebar dalam satu tarikan napas.

Senyum Jung _bujangnim_ merekah, mata sipit bersorot tajam itu berbinar menunjukkan kesenangan. Ya, ini kabar menggembirakan! Setelah dua minggu lebih _drop_ karena masalah bahan makanan, sekarang mereka menemukan pabrik yang dapat membantu. Yunho menatap Yoochun dengan ekspresi bahagia. Dia berdiri dari kursinya kemudian menghambur memeluk sahabat sekaligus bahawannya tersebut. Keduanya tertawa-tawa sambil menepuk punggung masing-masing seolah memenangkan tender besar.

"Aku tak menyangka ini terjadi. Kita sudah putus asa. Hah.. terima kasih, Tuhan." Ujar Yunho masih memeluk Yoochun. Ia benar-benar tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Proyek yang dikepalai olehnya, maka dari itu mati-matian memproduksinya.

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Ini keajaiban." Balas Yoochun tak kalah senang.

Selang beberapa menit mereka berpisah. Jung _bujangnim_ mengambil telepon di atas meja lalu memencet nomor panggilan cepat untuk sekretarisnya. "Apa surat laporan penundaan sudah diberikan pada _sajangnim_? Ah, _geurae_. Buang saja. Kita tak memerlukannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasa senang yang dirasakan si tampan Jung Yunhp belum hilang hingga sore tiba. Di dalam hatinya bunga-bunga cantik masih ingin bermekaran. Karena sedang bahagia, ia berniat membaginya dengan orang-orang di rumah. Jadi sengaja membawa oleh-oleh beberapa bungkus sate ikan yang dibelinya saat pulang. Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore, ia terlalu cepat sampai. Diletakkan bungkusan sate ikan di atas meja dapur.

Senyumnya mengembang membayangkan reaksi dari Mr dan Mrs. Jung kemudian Jaejoong. Sebelum-sebelumnya ia tak pernah begini. Kalau senang pasti menraktir teman-temannya. Tapi, kali ini dia mau sesuatu yang berbeda. Bagaimana rasanya membagi kebahagiaan bersama keluarga? Walau terlihat sederhana, ia tetap ingin melakukannya.

"_Ne_, _nado joha_. Jaejoong _duronim_ _neomu-neomu meositta_!" (ya, aku juga suka. Tuan muda Jaejoong benar-benar keren)

Eh? Jaejoong? Yunho menoleh mencari sumber suara yang menyebutkan nama 'istri' cantiknya. Dua orang _maid_ tampak berjalan memasuki dapur sambil mengobrol tanpa menyadari kehadiran tuan muda Jung di sana.

"Kalau menikah nanti, aku ingin suamiku sikapnya seperti Jaejoong _duronim_. Baik, ramah, pandai memasak dan suka dengan bayi! Ah~ _na chariphada aju haengbokhae_." Kata si _maid_ rambut berkuncir sambil menautkan jemarinya seakan berdoa.

_Maid_ berambut pendek mengangguk. "Yunho _duronim_ sangat beruntung memiliki Jaejoong _duronim_ yang mendekati sempurna. Meskipun mereka sama-sama _namja_, aku tidak keberatan. _Na jeongmal johaneunde_, Yunho-_gwa_ Jaejoong _duronim_."

"_Ne_~ apalagi Kyun_ie_ juga sangat manis. Kya~"

Dua _maid_ itu sibuk mengobrol ria–tidak tahu salah seorang yang masuk daftar perbincangan mendengar dengan jelas. Dasar, batinnya. Di waktu masih bekerja, sempat-sempatnya membicarakan si tuan muda. Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Eh, tapi.. beruntung memiliki Jaejoong yang mendekati sempurna? Benarkah? Kalau dipikir-pikir ada benarnya. Lengkungan di bibir hati itu kembali tercipta. Yunho mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur.

Kim Jaejoong itu.. ibu yang sempurna untuk Kyuhyun, istri serta menantu yang baik di keluarga Jung. Para _maid_ juga menyukainya. Tak pernah terjadi hal-hal aneh selama Jaejoong tinggal di kediaman Jung, malah semuanya terasa lebih menyenangkan. Mrs. Jung mendapat teman mengobrol. Yunho pun ada yang mengurusi sekarang. Tanpa sadar ia juga melakukan kewajiban sebagai seorang suami, memberi nafkah.

Kaki Yunho berhenti bergerak ketika melihat sebuah pemandangan yang makin membuka mata hatinya. Jaejoong menghampiri Mrs. Jung yang sedang menggendong Kyuhyun yang menangis sambil memegang botol susu lalu mengambil si bayi dan segera duduk di sofa. Memberikan botol susu pada bayi itu yang kemudian langsung disedot. Benar-benar perhatian, juga sayang dengan si kecil. Sosok itu sangat sempurna.. tak ada yang memungkiri. Ia tersenyum lagi–senyum yang mengandung banyak makna.

**~xXXx~**

"_Neo yeogi isseoso_?" (kau disini?)

_Namja_ bermata musang ini langsung menoleh saat sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. Ah, bahkan gelap malam pun tak bisa menutupi kecerahan wajah cantik yang sedang menatapnya teduh. Jaejoong berinisiatif duduk di sebelah Yunho, sementara si tampan mengalihkan pandangannya ke halaman luar di depannya. Mereka duduk di ayunan dekat sudut halaman–tempat sebelumnya.

Hening. Yunho tak membalas perkataan si _namja_ cantik. Tak perlu, toh sudah bertemu. Ia Cuma melanjutkan kegiatannya yang terganggu sebentar sembari mengamati tumbuh-tumbuhan yang dirawat oleh ibunya. Sedangkan Jaejoong ikur menatap halaman–sebentar saja–lalu memandang Yunho. Kenapa diam? Apa ada masalah lagi? Sungguh, ia tak tahan meliohat si suami begini. Cukup ia tak berbuat apa-apa kemarin, kali ini ia akan mencoba membantu, meski mungkin cuma lewat kata-kata penyemangat.

"_Mwoaneungeoya_?" tanya Jaejoong tak melepas tatapannya dari sang 'suami'. "Kau tak pernah ke halaman belakang di malam hari. _Museun iritjyo_?" tambahnya. (kau sedang apa?/ada apa?)

Yunho menghela napas. "_Saenggakhamnida_." (aku sedang berpikir)

"Huh? _Saenggake mwonde_?" (memikirkan apa?)

Yunho menoleh. Balas menatap mata besar tersebut. Ia tersenyum lembut mendapati raut penasaran milik istrinya. Menggemaskan. "Aku.. berpikir mengenai pernikahan ini. Bisakah.. dimulai dari awal lagi..?"

"_Gyeorheon aniya_, tapi.. bagaimana hari-hari setelahnya. _Geulse_.. aku tak sanggup pura-pura mengabaikanmu juga Kyuhyun. Membentengi diri dari sesuatu yang benar-benar nyata. Aku.. ingin mengancurkan tembok yang kubangun untuk menghalagiku dan dirimu juga Kyuhyun." Lanjutnya berbicara penuh perasaan dan amat lembut.

Cairan bening mulai menumpuk di kantung mata Jaejoong mendengar kata-perkata yang terucap dari bibir berbentuk hati itu. Dia tak salah dengar 'kan? Sungguh, ia sangat bahagia! Memang mengharapkan Yunho mau bekerja sama mempertahankan pernikahan ini, tapi tak menyangka kalau ia akan merasa sangat bahagia mendengar penuturan itu secara langsung. Jaejoong tak mampu menahan bibirnya untuk tersenyum dan meloloskan sebulir air jatuh ke pipinya.

_Namja_ cantik ini mengalihkan pandangan, membiarkan seluruh air matanya tumpah. Tangis bahagia. Isakan pun terdengar, namun Yunho tak berniat menghapur cairan yang membasahi wajah Jaejoong atau menenangkan si istri karena tahu kalau tangis ini bukan keperihan. Ia Cuma memandang saksama Jaejoong disertai senyum tipis.

"Jujur.." Jaejoong membuka suara. "Tujuanku sebenarnya Cuma memberikan Kyuhyun padamu karena aku tak sanggup merawatnya sendiri. Aku tak menyangka jika akan menikah denganmu. _Abeonim, eommeonim_ dan semuanya sangat baik. Aku ingin berada di sini selamanya. Tapi sikapmu yang tetap menganggapku orang lain, sedikit menyakitiku."

Ia menghembuskan napas pelan. "Apalagi tentang perjodohan itu.. aku.. tak mau kehilangan dirimu. Tujuanku pun berubah–mempertahankan pernikahan ini." Kembali menatap Yunho. "_Gomawo_.. _na jeongmal haengbokhaeyo_. _Jinca-ya_!"

Senyum itu mengembang lebar. Barulah tangan Yunho bergerak menghapur cairan basah di pipi Jaejoong, sedangkan tangannya yang bebas meraih jemari lentik si istri untuk digenggam. Rasa hangat, damai dan bahagia menjalari seluruh syarafnya. "_Ani_. _Na gomapta_. Aku yang bodoh karena kekerasan hatiku. Sekarang kita mulai lagi, _nde_? _Uljima_.."

Jaejoong mengangguk bersamaan bulir-bulir bening yang masih ingin mengalir. Senyumnya belum pudar, malah semakin lebar. Rasanya dadanya lapang, semua beban menghilang. Dan luka-luka yang terukir di dinding hati telah senyum bersama bekas-bekasnya. Hatinya kembali baru, bahkan seperti banyak kembang api meletup-letup di dalamnya. Entah bagaimana lagi mendeskripsikannya–satu kata, bahagia.

Yunho menghela napas lega. Ini pertama kali ia bisa tersenyum bahagia untuk si istri. Tangannya berinisiatif menghapur aliran anak sungai di kedua belah pipi yang tampak kemerahan lalu mencubit pelan hidung mungil milik Jaejoong. Diusapnya puncak kepala _namja_ cantik itu lembut. Mereka diam, menikmati keadaan yang sekarang terasa amat manis untuk keduanya. Sentuhan yang menyiratkan suatu perasaan yang tersampaikan ke hati si _namja_ cantik.

"Ah ya.." Yunho menjauhkan tangannya. "Kenapa kau menyebutku 'beruang'?"

Huh? Senyum manis itu menghilang, berganti kerucutan. Pertanyaan barusan menghancurkan suasana yang sudah sangat menyenangkan–pura-pura kesal. Jaejoong diam sejenak. "Pertama, kau memaksaku mengambil boneka beruang padahal aku ingin boneka gajah."

"Lagipula memang aneh kau mengambil boneka gajah." Cibir si Jung muda menyebabkan kedua pipi Jaejoong menggembung, kelihatan imut ditambah matanya mendelik tajam. Kali ini benar kesal.

"Kedua karena tubuhmu yang besar dan warna kulitmu, coklat. Seperti bulu beruang madu." Jelas _namja_ cantik ini membuang muka.

"_Mwo_?! Ya!" hampir saja umpatan kesal keluar dari mulutnya. Yunho cepat-cepat mengendalikan diri. Melihat muka cuek si 'istri', tiba-tiba gagasan unik–menurutnya–melintas dalam pikirannya. "_Geurae_, aku akan memanggilmu 'Boo'."

Jaejoong menoleh. Keningnya mengerut. "Kenapa 'Boo'?"

"_Neo gomkeoya ttaemune_." Senyum jahil tercipta di bibir hati itu. "Atau.. bisa berarti ciuman. _Ppo_~" (karena kau milik beruang)

_Doe eyes_ Jaejoong membesar. Kemudian titik kemerahan menyebar ke seluruh wajahnya. Milik beruang–ciuman. Oh, _omo_~! Mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya lalu mengalihkan pandangan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Malu. Sedangkan Yunho tertawa dalam hati mendapati reaksi manis dari si 'istri'. Ternyata menyenangkan juga menggoda Jaejoong. Ia pun memeluk si _namja_ cantik dari samping sambil terkikik-kikik.

**~xXXx~**

"_Na wasseo_!" seru seorang pemuda tampan setelah membuka pintu rumah dengan senyum cerah tersungging di bibir berbentuk hati miliknya. Pulang ke rumah adalah sesuatu yang ia tunggu-tunggu sekarang. Tidak perduli pekerjaan yang selalu menguras kinerja otak dan tubuh, ia tetap mempunyai tenaga lebih bila sudah sampai di rumah.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, senyumnya kian mengembang. Ditambah retina matanya menangkap sosok cantik yang menggendong seorang bayi kecil menghampirinya. Kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir merah merekah itu. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum kemudian Yunho mengambil alih si bayi ke dalam dekapannya dan mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Sementara Jaejoong meraih tas kerja si suami.

"Kyun_ie_ sudah mandi? Hum.. wangi sekali." Ujar _namja_ tampan ini kembali mencium kening Kyuhyun. Bayi kecil itu menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya risih sambil mengeluarkan suara halus–seakan menunjukkan ketidaksukaan.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum melihat pergerakan si kecil. Malah si ayah makin erat mendekap tubuh mungil Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan wajah si bayi ke dadanya. Tak ada berontakan, Kyuhyun melemaskan badannya–nyaman di peluk dengan erat. Tangan kecilnya masuk sebagian ke dalam mulut, menghisapnya dan mulai memejamkan mata. Langsung mengantuk karena di peluk sang ayah. Sepertinya bayi kecil itu sudah mengenali siapa orang tuanya juga membedakan mana _eomma_ dan _appa_nya.

Pasangan Yun-Jae dan Kyuhyun berlalu dari ruang tamu diikuti tatapan dari beberapa pasang mata yang melihat momen keluarga kecil itu. Rasanya harmonis sekali. Senyum terpatri di bibir Mrs. Jung, senyum bahagia. Memang bukan pemandangan baru keharmonisan keluarga kecil yang dimiliki Jung muda itu, bahkan mereka jarang memperhatikan tempat untuk mengumbar kemesraan di dalam rumah. Tapi.. semua yang melihat seakan lupa kalau telah sering mendapati pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong ditambah Kyuhyun bertiga-tigaan. Seolah-olah mereka baru melihatnya.

Akhirnya.. melihat putranya kini berbahagia, bagai cita-cita yang terwujud. Harapan yang tiap malam ia kumandangkan dalam hati–semoga Yunho dapat menerima Jaejoong serta Kyuhyun dan memulai kehidupan baru sebagai kepala keluarga juga ayah yang baik. Sifat buruk putranya berkurang dan kedewasaan bertambah. Meski kehidupan keluarga kecil itu tak bisa dipublikasikan, namun melihat sendiri bagaimana senyum yang terus terukir di bibir Yunho sudah cukup membuat beliau tenang. Berdoa lagi, kebahagiaan di rumah ini tetap berlangsung selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho baru keluar kamar mandi dan langsung mendekati ranjang dimana Jaejoong sedang duduk sambil menggendong Kyuhyun di pangkuannya–mengajak bayi itu bicara sembari menggerak-gerakkan tangan kecilnya, lucu. Bibir hati tersebut melengkung, kedua tangannya segera mencubit pipi gembul si bayi gemas. "Ei~ Kyun_ie_~"

Kepala Kyuhyun bergerak mendongak dan mata besarnya yang menyerupai mata Jaejoong memandang Yunho lekat. Setetes liur jatuh dari sudut mulut Kyuhyun kemudian bayi ini menjerit dengan suara nyaring. Mengundang kekehan dari kedua orang tuanya. Yunho menyelipkan kedua tangannya ditubuh Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya lalu mendudukkan si bayi di pangkuannya. Ia cubit lagi pipi gembul yang memerah itu dan menciumnya.

"Aa~!" Kyuhyun menjerit. Jaejoong membersihkan mulut si bayi menggunakan jemarinya.

"Dia suka sekali menjerit." Kata Yunho kemudian memandang si 'istri'. "Apa kau juga suka menjerit?"

Jaejoong mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "_Ani_. Mungkin kau yang suka menjerit."

_Namja_ tampan ini merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang sekalian merubah posisi Kyuhyun menjadi tengkurap di atas badannya. Menatap wajah bayi kecil itu yang kini menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya menatap sekeliling. Tangan Yunho mengelus punggung kecil Kyuhyun. Ia suka dengan posisi begini. Jadi puas menatap muka tembem bayi manis di atasnya. Ya, pipi Kyuhyun terlihat makin gembung jika ditelungkupkan. Gemas, Yunho mencubit hidung mancung si bayi sehingga Kyuhyun mendelik tak suka.

Yunho tak mengerti kenapa ia suka tersenyum sekarang. Melihat Jaejoong bersama Kyuhyun atau salah satu diantaranya. Apalagi ketika bermain bersama keduanya. Tak menyangka ternyata rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Begitu lengkap dan mendamaikan hati. Tahu begini, ia menyesal karena di awal sempat berusaha menjauhkan diri dari dua orang yang tanpa disadari menjadi bagian dari jiwanya. Hm.. Yunho sudah bisa mengakui kalau ia menyayangi Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun. Tak rela bila rasa sayangnya berkurang sedikit saja.

Sebenarnya kata 'bahagia' tak bisa mewakili bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, tapi hanya kata itulah yang ia tahu untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Jaejoong tersenyum. Suaminya itu kelihatan menyayangi Kyuhyun. Sikapnya jauh berubah, benar-benar membuktikan kalimat yang diucapkan beberapa minggu lalu.

"Ah ya, kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Jaejoong mengingat kewajiban tambahannya. Memasak makan malam untuk Yunho, sebab suaminya itu sekarang hanya mau memakan apa yang ia masak saja. Tapi Jaejoong tak merasa kerepotan.

Yunho berpikir sebentar. "Um.. aku ingin makan tahu."

"_Geurae_.." Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar. "_Jamsimaneyo_."

"Jae."

Jaejoong berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Menatap Yunho yang juga memandangnya. "Ye?"

"Apa kau akan terus menggunakan bahasa formal denganku? Kita sudah menikah. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya.." Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang sibuk menghisap baju yang dikenakannya. Sudah basah di bagian dada karena air liur si bayi.

Diam. Bagai patung. Jaejoong masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho. Memang selama ini ia selalu bicara formal dengan Yunho juga orang-orang di rumah ini. Ia hanya berlaku sopan, tak mau dicap sebagai orang yang tak tahu tata krama. Apalagi terhadap Yunho. Walau sudah menikah dan hubungan mereka membaik, tapi Jaejoong masih menganggap suaminya itu sebagai orang yang harus ia hormati. Rupanya Yunho tidak suka.

"_Arraseo_, _jankanmaneyo_.." katanya sekaligus mengulang ucapannya tadi dengan bahasa nonformal. Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya lagi dan keluar dari kamar.

"Um..mumumum..eum~ ngeung-ngeung.." gumam si bayi masih sibuk memakan baju yang dipakai sang ayah. Yunho harus ganti baju nanti.

**~xXXx~**

Piring-piring beserta temannya–sendok, garpu dan pisau–sudah tertata rapi di atas meja. Menemani beberapa jenis makanan yang juga telah tersaji. _Namja_ berwajah cantik ini meletakkan sebuah vas berisi bunga plastik di atas meja sebagai penghias dan selesai. Senyumnya merekah. Meski hanya sarapan, ia ingin meja makan terlihat rapi, cantik dan bersih jadi sengaja mengatur sedemikian rupa.

_Sreet_~ Jaejoong menoleh ketika mendengar suara deritan di sebelahnya. Seorang _namja_ dengan wajah baru bangun tidur–tidak mencuci muka terlebih dahulu sepertinya–duduk di kursi di sampingnya sambil menguap. "Kau sudah bangun?"

"Um.. kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" balas Jung muda ini bertanya. Tangan kanannya memanjang bermaksud mengambil sepotong roti bakar di sebuah piring.

'_Puk_' Jaejoong memukul tangan Yunho sebelum berhasil mengambil roti itu. _Namja_ tampan bermata sipit itu Cuma merungut sambil mengusap tangannya. "Tunggu _appa_ dan _eomma_." Jaejoong menggeser kursi di dekatnya dan duduk. "Apa hari ini kau sibuk?"

Yunho menggeleng. Malas menjawab. Ditambah kesal karena dilarang mengambil roti.

"Aku ingin menemui Changmin."

Aksi ngambek si Jung muda hanya sesaat. Mendengar nama yang disebut Jaejoong membuatnya terdiam. Tidak. Dia bukan cemburu atau apapun, hanya terkejut. Apa Jaejoong merindukan keluarganya? Mungkin saja. Hhh.. juga hari ini libur, jadi tak apalah. "_Arra_, aku akan mengantarmu."

Tak lama setelah pertengkaran kecil pasangan Jung junior, Mr. dan Mrs Jung yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi mungil muncul di dapur. Keduanya langsung menarik kursi dan duduk. Mrs Jung juga segera menyerahkan si bayi pada Jaejoong karena tangan Kyuhyun memanjang ke arah si _namja_ cantik. Dengan senang hati istri dari Jung Yunho itu mengambil Kyuhyun ke dekapannya sembari mencium kening si bayi yang kemudian tertawa tanpa suara.

Sarapan pagi ini di kediaman Jung pun berlangsung hikmat(?), sesekali diselingi canda tawa dan lelucon garing dari Yunho. Sepertinya memang tak pandai menghibur. Tapi kehangatan yang terpancar tak berkurang, malah mereka terlihat bagai keluarga bahagia. Membuat iri siapapun yang melihat.

**~xXXx~**

Meski telah berniat dan direncanakan, tetap saja rasa ragu melingkupi hati _namja_ cantik ini. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak ia berdiri di depan pintu berwarna coklat yang masih tertutup. Tak Cuma ragu, tetapi juga gelisah dan takut. Bagaimana bila ia bertemu dengan dua orang berstatuskan saudara dari kedua orang tuanya? Ditanya layaknya terpidana kasus pembunuhan atau hal lain untuk mengorek apa yang dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini dan kenapa hubungannya dengan orang tuanya renggang? Jaejoong belum sanggup menjelaskan secara rinci. Termasuk keberadaan si kecil Kyuhyun. _Eotteoke_?

Sedangkan _namja_ berwajah tampan yang berdiri di sebelah si cantik Cuma diam memperhatikan wajah bimbang itu sembari menggendong seorang bayi mungil yang sibuk meneteskan liur ke pundaknya. Ia paham kegundahan yang dirasakan _namja_ cantik itu, tapi dia pun tak tahu harus berbuat apa supaya menenangkannya. Memang tak ahli. Yunho menghela napas pelan. Pertama kali merasa tidak berguna. Menyebalkan.

Setelah bergumul dengan batinnya, Jaejoong memutuskan menekan bel yang terpasang di samping pintu beberapa kali. Tak lama kemudian perlahan pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sesosok _namja_ tinggi dengan muka kekanakannya. Meneliti si _namja_ cantik dari ujung kaki hingga wajahnya. Seketika senyumnya mengembang sambil membanting pintu dengan keras mengakibatkan bunyi dentuman keras. Berhasil mengagetkan Yunho dan Kyuhyun.

"Jae _hyung_~!" seru Changmin menghambur ke pelukan Jaejoong. Memeluk _hyung_nya dengan erat. Jaejoong juga membalas pelukan _namja_ jangkung ini. "_Bogoshipeosseo_~"

Yunho tak habis piker melihat reaksi dari _namja_ berstatuskan sepupu istrinya itu. Berlebihan. Beruntung dia tak memiliki penyakit jantung atau yang sensitive terhadap bunyi keras. Tapi Kyuhyun yang notabene masih bayi tentu jantungnya lemah. Pemuda bermarga Jung ini berencana menginstruksikan Jaejoong agar menasehati Changmin supaya tak berlebihan lagi untuk menyambut mereka.

"_Nado bogoshippo_.." balas Jaejoong.

Changmin melepas pelukannya. "_Kajja_, masuk _hyung_. Aku sendirian di rumah. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ sedang keluar kota." Ajaknya riang.

Lega mendengar itu. Perasaan-perasaan negative yang sempat melanda Jaejoong lenyap sudah. Ia tersenyum pada Changmin dan mengikuti si tuan rumah memasuki kediaman keluarga Shim. Oh, sepertinya melupakan Jung muda yang kini memasang muka cemberutnya. Yunho juga masuk, berjalan di belakang si _namja_ cantik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_MWO_?!" Changmin memeking kencang sambil berdiri. Menatap tajam pemuda yang duduk di samping _hyung_ kesayangannya.

Sementara _namja_ Jung itu tersentak kaget mendengar gelegar suara Changmin yang bagai petir menyambar-nyambar. Padahal tadi Jaejoong dan Changmin asik bercerita entah mengenai apa–Yunho tak terlalu menyimak–sampai akhirnya si _namja_ cantik menyebutkan nama Yunho sebagai suami. Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya tertidur pun terbangun karena suara Changmin. Mengerikan.

"Kau!" tunjuk Changmin pada Yunho. "Berarti kau penyebab kesengsaraan Jae _hyung_! Kau tidak tahu 'kan kalau dulu Jae _hyung_ sangat menderita?! Setiap hari luka di hatinya terus bertambah! Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir! Kau.. kau pasti tak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku melihat Jae _hyung_ begitu. Kau penyebabnya!" jerit Changmin marah. Mengeluarkan semua emosi yang tersembunyi dalam hatinya. Emosi yang tak bisa ia luapkan. Napasnya memburu masih dengan tatapan tajam.

"Changmin_ie_.." Jaejoong tak menyangka Changmin akan meledak seperti ini. Juga tak membayangkannya. Dia tak tahu kalau sepupunya yang suka bertingkah kekanakan bisa merasa begitu melihatnya dulu yang tiap hari tersakiti. Adik kecilnya sudah besar.

Walau shock diteriaki, namun sewaktu mencerna semua kalimat yang dilontarkan untuknya, Yunho tahu kalau memang sebenarnya kesahalan yang ia perbuat tak termaafkan. Jaejoong, _namja_ yang terlalu baik mau menerimanya meski sebelumnya sikapnya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Tapi _namja_ cantik itu tak mengeluh atau melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas.

Dia memang tak tahu bagaimana hari-hari Jaejoong sebelum mereka bertemu kembali, tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Changmin maupun Jaejoong. Tapi ia bisa memastikan kalau kesakitan itu tak akan menimpa _namja_ cantik itu lagi. Yunho berjanji dalam hati, bila istri dan anaknya adalah hal terpenting dalam hidupnya sekarang. Nomor satu.

Setelah menstabilkan napasnya, Changmin merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi. Tatapannya tetap tertuju pada Yunho. "Karena sekarang kau suaminya Jae _hyung_, kau harus menjaga dan melindungi Jae _hyung_ juga Kyuhyun. Kalau ku tahu kau menyakitinya.. maka aku akan langsung menghadapimu." Ancamnya garang.

Yunho balas menatap Changmin. Sorot mata _namja_ jangkung itu menunjukkan keseriusan atas kalimatnya barusan. Dan tak perlu berpikir lagi untuk mengamini ancaman Changmin. Yunho melebarkan senyumnya. "_Algesseumnida_."

**~xXXx~**

Sengaja Yunho meliburkan dirinya pada _weekend_–walaupun ada pekerjaannya belum selesai–karena mau mengajak Jaejoong serta Kyuhyun jalan-jalan ke salah satu _mall_ terbesar Seoul. Sekaligus bermaksud menghabiskan hari bersama. Jarang mereka punya waktu banyak untuk dilalui bertiga, paling sebelum dan setelah Yunho pulang bekerja. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menyanyikan lagu anak-anak untuk Kyuhyun membuat bayi itu tampak gembira. Senyum di wajah keduanya tak memudar.

Sampai di dalam _mall_, Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung mencari toko pakaian anak-anak. Selama tinggal di kediaman Jung, belum sekalipun Kyuhyun berbelanja pakaian baru. Bukannya tak mau, tapi Jaejoong merasa tak enak. Jadi selalu menolak bila Mrs Jung mengajak keluar untuk membeli pakaian baru. Tapi kini ia tak sungkan karena Yunho yang mengajak. Begitu masuk ke dalam sebuah toko, mereka langsung disuguhi oleh berbagai macam model pakaian dai bayi sampai anak berumur sepuluh tahun–mungkin. Jaejoong sampai bingung mau melihat yang mana terlebih dahulu.

Yunho menarik tangan istrinya ke kumpulan pakaian bayi. Semuanya lucu-lucu. Motif dan bentuknya beraneka ragam. Mata mereka sibuk menilik semua pakaian yang dipampangkan. Di ujung rak, Yunho melihat sebuah pakaian yang amat menarik minatnya. Tanpa sadar menjauhi Jaejoong yang masih melihat-lihat. Ia mendekati pakaian tersebut. Diambilnya dan diperhatikan. Tebal, berwarna coklat muda dan ada kepalanya. Seperti kostum. Dengan senyum sumringah, ia kembali menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Jae.. lihat ini!" serunya riang.

Jaejoong menoleh dan mengamati sebuah pakaian di tangan Yunho. Menyerupai beruang. Kostum beruang?

"_Eottae_? _Kyeopta, eoh_?" Tanya _namja_ tampan ini makin melebarkan senyumnya. Dibenaknya sudah ada bayangan Kyuhyun mengenakan pakaian itu.

Jaejoong menunduk, melihat Kyuhyun yang terbaring dalam kereta bayi. Ia pun membayangkan bagaimana bayinya dibalut kostum beruang yang dipegang Yunho. Menggemaskan. Saat mendongak, sebuah kecupan kilat mampir di bibirnya membuat tubuh Jaejoong membeku mendadak. Entah kenapa ia masih belum terbiasa jika si suami menciumnya tiba-tiba, apalagi di tempat umum begini.

"Lama sekali menjawabnya," katanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Kita ambil ini satu, _ne_." imbuhnya. Yunho berbalik bermaksud mencari pakaian-pakaian lain yang menurutnya lucu dan akan menambah keimutan Kyuhyun.

Seulas senyum tercipta di bibir Jaejoong. Melihat Yunho yang sangat bersemangat membeli pakaian untuk Kyuhyun membuat dadanya terasa hangat, sangat-sangat hangat dan menyenangkan. Tak menyangkakalau sikap Yunho berubah drastic. Di awal yang menurut Jaejoong tak bersahabat, sekarang menjadi pribadi yang amat ia cintai. Eh? Cinta? Benarkah? Benarkah ia jatuh cinta pada Yunho? Dalang dari smeua rasa sakit yang ia terima sebelum kelahiran Kyuhyun. Entahlah.. Jaejoong tak mau terlampau memikirkannya. Yang terpenting, kini ia punya keluarga yang harus ia jaga agar bias bertahan selamanya.

Jaejoong mendorong kereta bayi yang ditempati Kyuhyun mendekati Yunho yang asik sekali memilih-milih pakaian. Senyum _namja_ cantik ini kian lebar. "Yun.." panggilnya.

"Hm.." balas Yunho tanpa menoleh. Terlalu asik dengan kegiatannya. Entahlah, ia menikmati pekerjaan ini. Berperan sebagai ayah dan mencarikan pakaian untuk anaknya.

"Aku ingin ke toilet, jaga Kyun_ie_ sebentar." Kata Jaejoong menyerahkan kereta bayi yang dipegangnya.

Yunho berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan menoleh. "Oh, baiklah. _Oleun_-_ne_." katanya sambil meletakkan beberapa pakaian yang sudah dipilih di dekat Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil alih pegangan kereta. (cepat ya)

Jaejoong mengangguk dan segera berlalu keluar dari toko pakaian anak-anak meninggalkan Yunho yang kembali menyibukkan diri memilah-milah sambil mendorong kereta bayi Kyuhyun yang telah dipenuhi dengan pakaian anak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho kaget bukan main begitu melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul 4 sore hari. Berarti sudah tiga jam dia asik di toko pakaian anak-anak. Segera saja ia membayar semua belanjaannya yang mencapai enam kantung dan keluar. Ayah satu anak ini baru sadar bila si istri tak bersamanya sejak tadi. Jaejoong Cuma ke toilet 'kan? Kenapa lama sekali? Dirogohnya saku celana yang dipakainya dan mengambil sebuah ponsel. Dengan lincah jemari panjangnya menari di layar ponsel _touchscreen_ tersebut.

Mendengar panggilan tersambung, namun tak kunjung di jawab. Sekali lagi, tetap sama, tidak di jawab. Yunho mencoba hingga beberapa kali. Nihil. Kekhawatiran pun mulai mengkerubungi pikirannya. Dimasukkan ponsel tadi ke saku celananya dan mendorong kereta bayi menuju toilet. Entah apa yang dilakukan _namja_ cantik itu sampai sangat lama. Mengingat 'sakit' yang diderita Jaejoong, ketakutan Yunho makin bertambah hingga ia mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Sesampainya di toilet, Yunho segera memeriksa satu-persatu bilik membuat penghuni yang ada di dalam maupun luar bilik keheranan. Bahkan ada pula yang berteriak marah. Yunho tak menemukan Jaejoong di dalam toilet, _eodie_? Kemana Jaejoong? Kenapa tak ada di toilet? _Namja_ tampan ini mondar-mandir mengganggu pengguna toilet lain, apalagi dengan kereta bayi yang senantiasa ia dorong. Ketika berjalan ke sana-kemari tanpa arah, tak sengaja mata bak musang itu melihat sebuah benda berwarna hitam di sudut ruang toilet yang sangat ia kenali.

Buru-buru Yunho mengambil benda yang adalah ponsel tersebut dan memeriksa isinya. Panggilan tak terjawab darinya dan dua pesan, masing-masing dikirim oleh Changmin dan Junsu. Ya, itu ponsel Jaejoong. Ponsel _namja_ cantik itu ada di dalam toilet, lalu kemana pemiliknya? Sudah pulang? Tidak mungkin. Harusnya member kabar terlebih dahulu. Pasti terjadi sesuatu. Jaejoong tak mungkin hilang begitu saja. Yunho menggenggam ponsel kepunyaan istrinya dengan erat.

**~xXXx~**

Wajah putih mulus tanpa noda bak porselen itu kelihatan sedikit memucat, bibirnya pun tidak semerah biasanya ditambah kelopak matanya menutupi sepasang intan hitam cantik yang sering berbinar. Tubuhnya sedikit berguncang kala ban van yang membawa dirinya tersandung batu atau jalanan tak bagus. Tak Cuma dia, seorang pria yang tampak tengah mengutak-atik ponselnya kemudian mendekatkan benda itu pada telinganya.

"Hm.. ya, aku menemukannya. Baik." Katanya tegas dan memutuskan sambungan telepon. Pria ini menoleh dan memperhatikan wajah cantik itu dengan muka datar. Tak ada ekspresi, seakan nuraninya telah mati dan tak tersentuh melihat tubuh tak berdaya di sampingnya.

_**To Be Continued**_

a.n (from camui hyung) :

(a/n: Demi beruang beserta keluaraganya(?)... Saya blushing bikin ini \\\\\ *anemia mendadak

Saya tau ini jauh dari kata "Hot", tapi apa mau dikata... Hanya ini yang bisa dihasilkan otak polos saya \\\ Mian klo ini mengecewakan pake banget *deepbow~

Mana saya buat pas hujan sambil denger Kiss B dan Mirotic =\\\\=)a )

Halohaa semuanyaaa~~

_Mian_ banget ya, FF ini telat updatenya..

Abisnya susah banget sekarang~

Pertama, karena kemarin diriku pindahan.. (sekarang merantau di kota orang)

Trus kerjaan yang nggak menyisakan waktu istrirahat, juga jarak antara rumah dengan warnet.. huks huks

Rumahku di gunung euy~ turunnya enak, tapi mikirin naik 203 tangga.. hiks makanya malas #plak

Kemungkinan juga part depan bakalan lama.. mian ya~ #bow

Ah ya.. itu.. aku nggak kuliah kok, malah nggak ada niatan mau kuliah hehe..

Bahasa korea yang ku tahu itu karena keseringan nonton drama korea sama dengerin lagu korea^^ belajar otodidak gitu.. hehee

Um.. aku minta maaf banget karena lagi-lagi–dan–lagi nggak bias balas review, tapi semua reviewnya ku baca kok.. mian yaahh~

Juga kemungkinan aku bakal pindah rumah(?), ke blog _hyung_ku~ tapi lihat entar.. gegara katanya Screenplays mau dihapus~ okesip..

Gomapta buat yang udah baca, follow, favorite dan review..^^

Gamsahamnida..~

Mind to review?


End file.
